TU, YO Y MI PAPA
by Alondra
Summary: Un padre celoso puede ser difícil de controlar... pero sobre todo si su hija quiere tener un novio
1. Inocentes Miradas

**Tú, Yo... y mi Papá**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 1: "Inocentes miradas"**

* * *

Un nuevo día corría en la tierra, respirándose una profunda paz en todos sus rincones ya que no existían guerreros poderosos que perturbaran a los habitantes desde hacía mucho tiempo... y nuestros amigos, los guerreros Z, continuaban con sus vidas normalmente.

Capsule Corp... 7:45 am

Bulma se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de sus hijos Trunks y Bra que ya estaban en los últimos días de clases y pronto comenzarían las vacaciones de verano... lo que anhelaban todos los muchachos de esa edad. Ya había pasado un año desde el terrible desastre causado por esa saiyajin llamada Nyaar que gracias a las increíbles habilidades y poderes de Bra, fue derrotada para siempre. Nadie lo recordaba excepto ella, Vegeta, sus hijos y Goku, ya que le pidieron a Shenlong que borrara todo lo que pasó de la memoria de todos, hubieran o no hubieran muerto... pero Bulma siempre lo tenía en su memoria, esa terrible pesadilla... 

Cerrando los ojos sonrió, esa era historia pasada que no se volvería a repetir, así que regresó a sus labores mientras pensaba en sus chicos... los dos estaban muy grandes, Trunks a punto de terminar sus estudios en la universidad y Bra que este año de graduaba de la escuela... ¡qué orgullosa se sentía de ellos!. Desvió su mirada hacia la cámara de gravedad donde Vegeta entrenaba como cada mañana... en verdad que los saiyajins nunca se cansaban de esa rutina, aunque no estaba muy segura ya que a Goku no lo veía desde hacía tiempo, seguramente estaría entrenando con ese muchachito llamado Ubbu quien sabe donde. Bulma volvió a sonreir pensando en su esposo, en verdad que él había cambiado, todo un padre preocupado de sus hijos, muy atento a lo que les pasara... o con quienes andaban.

Terminó de poner el desayuno en la mesa con este último pensamiento y miró el reloj... eran las 7:49 am. En eso, la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando pasar a Vegeta que salía muy cansado de su entrenamiento como todos los días... y al parecer se le notaba enojado... BL : ¡Vaya! -- dijo con una sonrisa -- Saliste muy rápido de tu entrenamiento... ¿qué paso? VG : Mejor ni preguntes... -- se limitó a contestar -- Lo de siempre... ¡¡qué esta estúpida máquina se para descomponiendo y esto ya me tiene harto!! BL : Já, como si eso fuera mi culpa... -- lo miró sin sorprenderse -- Que yo sepa... TÚ eres el único que la descompone, ¡así que no te quejes! VG : ¡¡Oye, mujer!!... -- respondió de mal humor y después de beber unos sorbos de una botella de agua dijo -- Recuerda que en esta casa existen dos saiyas más y que también entrenan en "esa" cámara de gravedad... ¡¿por qué no les echas la culpa a ellos también, eh?! BL : Simplemente porque ha pasado una semana desde que reparé esa cámara exactamente y en todo ese tiempo los chicos han estado en exámenes finales... sin acercarse ni siquiera a "tu" cámara... -- sonrió victoriosa -- Estoy al tanto de todo, querido... VG : mmmhh -- resopló en señal de disgusto, mientras le daba la espalda. 

Vegeta admitió que su esposa se había salido con la suya... por ahora, pero ya vería como desquitarse después... pero de una manera más agradable. Estaba pensado en eso cuando... ??? : ¡¡AAAAHHHHH!!!... ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡¡LLEGARÉ TARDE!!!! -- gritó una voz femenina mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por la escalera, asustando tanto a Bulma como a Vegeta. BL : ¡¡Bra!!... ¿qué te pasa? -- preguntó Bulma mientras la muchacha, de ahora 16 años, se servía a toda velocidad un vaso de jugo de naranja... BR : Pasa que tengo que dar un examen horrible hoy día... ¡¡Y NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA, QUE DESGRACIA!!... -- luego de beber su jugo continuó -- Mamá... ¡¿por qué no me despertaste más temprano?! BL : Intenté hacerlo... -- dijo tratando de calmar a su hija -- Pero te quedaste estudiando hasta tan tarde que te veía muy cansada, así que te dejé dormir un poco más... BR : ¡¡Mamá, eso no importa!!... -- continuó exaltada -- Con el apuro no he tenido tiempo de escoger mi ropa... ¡¡y me veo horrible!!... -- dijo refiríendose a su atuendo, que consistía en una polera, pantalones cortos y sandalias (aunque con lo estilizada que es, todo le quedaba bien...) -- ¡¡Y para colmo si no llego pronto mi examen, MORIRÉ!! BL : Cariño, trata de calmarte un poco... haz estudiado y estoy segura que saldrás bien... -- la animó Bulma. BR : Sí, pero... -- miró el reloj y volvió a gritar al notar que faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, la hora de su examen -- ¡¡DIOS MÍO!! ¡¡YA ES MUY TARDE!!... ¡¡ADIOS MAMÁ!! ¡¡ADIOS PAPÁ!! -- dijo al tiempo que se despedía de sus padres para salir disparada por la puerta y como ya era muy tarde para irse en transporte público, Bra encendió su ki y levantó vuelo perdiéndose en el horizonte. 

Vegeta frunció el ceño extrañado al ver el comportamiento de su hija... ya se estaba pareciendo a las chicas de su edad que son todas unas locas, porque ya estaba actuando como una. Adivinando sus pensamientos, Bulma le dijo... BL : No le prestes atención... -- dijo en tono suave -- Así son los muchachos... VG : ¿Segura? -- volteó a verla mientras sonreía irónico -- Porque ese comportamiento de locos ya lo he visto en cierta persona que conozco, jeje... y que no voy a decir su nombre... BL : ¿Y quién será, eh? -- contestó tratando de aparentar normalidad ante su comentario, que en el fondo le había molestado. VG : ¿Quién crees? -- volvió a decir mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida, cuando en eso... ¿¿¿ : ¡¡MALDICIÓN!!! ¡¡NO VOY A LLEGAR!!! -- pasó un bólido por su costado, haciento que del susto Vegeta escupiera lo que había tomado, para luego toser frenéticamente... VG : Otro... parece que esto se está volviendo rutina...-- murmuró cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, al reconocer la voz de su hijo. BL : Vegeta... -- lo llamó Bulma en un tono musical que le extrañó y al verla, notó con espanto que estaba toda mojada, producto de su anterior "pequeño" atoro. El saiya carraspeó y continuó aparentando normalidad... VG : No fue mi culpa, mujer... tú misma pudiste verlo... fue culpa del otro loco -- salió en su defensa. BL : Sí, claro... -- respondió con una mirada acusadora. TR : Les aviso que llegaré tarde porque tengo seminario en la universidad así que comeré por allá -- dijo mientras se metía un par de emparedados a su mochila y al despedirse de su madre, notó que estaba con el rostro y cabello mojado, así que dijo -- Oye mamá, no es bueno que andes con el cabello húmedo porque está haciendo frío y puedes resfriarte así... BL : Gracias hijo... lo tomaré en cuenta... -- respondió sin quitarle la vista a Vegeta que se hacía el desentendido. TR : Bueno... ¡¡ADIOS A TODOS!! -- y se fue volando siguiendo la ruta de su hermana. En tanto que Vegeta trataba de cambiar el tema mientras su esposa se secaba el rostro con un trapo de cocina... VG : Creo que este asunto de los locos SÍ viene de familia... -- dijo burlón, comentario que le valió un trapo estampado de golpe en su cara... y gratis. 

West Highschool... una hora después...

Era el penúltimo día de examen en la escuela en la que los alumnos acudían únicamente a dar sus exámenes y luego se retiraban a sus casas para seguir estudiando. Bra, afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo y estaba terminando con su examen que para su buena fortuna no estaba tan difícil como pensaba, aunque era el curso de Estadística. Bra levantaba ocasionalmente la mirada para ver a sus amigos... Emily que después de Pan era su mejor amiga y confidente, a parte de ser una excelente alumna, resolvía su examen totalmente concentrada, sonrió satisfecha porque su fuerte era esta materia... y después Jason...

Jason, capitán del equipo de natación, era un chico que le llamaba la atención desde hacía mucho tiempo no sólo por su agradable carácter, sino porque también era muy guapo. Ellos tres habían sido inseparables durante todo sus años en la escuela y ya estaban a un día de compartir por última vez esas aulas que habían sido lugar de muchas experiencias y recuerdos. Justo cuando Bra lo observaba, el chico levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron... sus ojos verdes. Bra se ruborizó y volteó hacia adelante nerviosa de que la hubiera descubierto. Ya no tenía dudas que le gustaba, pero... ¿él sentiría lo mismo?

En eso sintió un golpecito en su hombro y al voltear descubrió una goma de borrar en el suelo con algo escrito y al levantar la vista, Jason la mirada apuntando con su dedo a la goma. En un descuido del profesor que los vigilaba, recogió la goma y la leyó...

"Por favor... ¿qué fórmula tengo que usar en el segundo problema?... apúntala en el reverso de la goma..."

Bra lo miró de reojo con una mueca acusadora mientras se le escapaba una gota de sudor al romper el encanto, como de costumbre su amigo no había estudiado bien... ¡era el colmo con ese chico!... pero en eso recordó que Jason tenía problemas con ese curso y lo reprobaría si no sacaba más de diez puntos. Se mordió los labios y decidió ayudarlo, después de todo, era su amigo... ¿o no?.. Rápidamente apuntó los datos que necesitaba en el dorso de la goma y mirando a todos lados, se la devolvió a su amigo que levantó el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento y en el momento que anotaba la fórmula en su hoja de examen, una voz profunda lo hizo saltar... PR : ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tiene en su mano, señor Murayama? -- preguntó el profesor que había visto a Jason recoger algo del suelo. El chico sin saber que hacer, llevó su mano con la goma escrita a su espalda. Bra estaba casi a su costado y sólo atinó a cubrirse los ojos... BR : "Ay, no... ahora sí esta perdido..." -- pensó preocupada y culpable a la vez. JS : N-no... nada profesor... creo que se ha equivocado... -- respondió nervioso. PR : ¿A sí?... ¿entonces podría enseñarme sus manos, eh? -- volvió a preguntar más decidido. Jason pensaba que era su fin, ya que si descubría el plaje, le anularía el examen sin lugar a dudas. Resignado, cerró los ojos... BR : "Demonios, tengo que hacer algo para salvarle el pellejo... después de todo, yo lo metí en esto..." -- pensó y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, extendió su dedo índice y apuntó hacia la mano del chico. En una fracción de segundo un rayo de ki pulverizó la goma de borrar, pero también lastimó un poco la mano de Jason, haciendo que gritara... JS : ¡¡AAYY!! -- gritó tomando su mano. BR : "¡Ay, rayos!... creo que se me pasó la mano..." -- pensó cubriéndose la boca. PR : ¿Qué le pasó en su mano?... ¡está quemada! -- dijo sobresaltado al verlo. JS : Esteee... ¡sí, profesor! -- simuló normalidad aún sin entender lo que había pasado -- Lo que pasa es que tuve un pequeño accidente con el motor de mi motocicleta en la mañana... y lo que recogí del suelo fueee... -- buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y se lo mostró al docente -- esto...¡SÍ! PR : Mmm... -- se rascó la cabeza extrañado -- Bueno, está bien... pero tenga más cuidado... ¡¡Y el resto dénse prisa porque sólo quedan diez minutos de tiempo para acabar el examen!! -- avisó la resto del salón. JS : "¡¡UUFFF!!... por poco y no la cuento... " -- recuperó la respiración y miró a Bra que también había puesto una cara de alivio y le sonrió con un guiño como diciéndole "gracias". 

Una vez que terminó el examen, varios de los alumnos fueron rumbo a sus casas porque todavía quedaba un día de evaluación y debían estudiar, pero otros tenían otros planes como Bra que ya que ese día no habría entrenamiento de natación, iría a despejarse un poco luchando con Pan en la academia de Ciudad Satán, ya que siempre, al menos dos veces por semana entrenaba con ella... el entrenamiento más fuerte se lo daba su padre. Recordaba la manera en que podía transformarse en SSJ, que solamente su familia y el señor Goku lo sabían, pero prefería no mostrárselo a nadie más para evitar causar un alboroto... y mucho menos a sus amigos. Estaba pensando en eso cuando alguien la llamó... JS : ¡¡BRA!! ¡¡Espera!! -- gritó Jason mientras iba a su encuentro. BR : Ah... ¡Hola!... ¿cómo te fue?... -- lo miró sonriente y luego bajó la cabeza -- Oye, lamento haberte metido en problemas durante el examen... JS : Ja, ja... no te preocupes, de todos modos yo tuve la culpa por pedirte ayuda... en todo caso, la que pudo haber estado en problemas pudiste haber sido tú... -- la miró con cariño. -- Aunque lo que no sé es como me lastimé la mano, porque la verdad no lo recuerdo... BR : Pero fuiste muy original al inventar lo de la moto... -- dijo pero luego lo miró en tono acusador -- ¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó esta vez, jovencito?... ¿no se supone que habías estudiado bien? JS : Sí... pero ese problema era él único que me faltaba para alcanzar la nota que necesitaba... además no estuve sin hacer nada... para tu información ayer estuve estudiando Historia toda la tarde para el examen de mañana... BR : ¿Y después? -- continuó en el mismo tono. JS : Esteee.... je,je... está bien, lo admito... fui a la piscina a entrenar un poco... BR : Ya sabía yo... debes acomodar mejor tu tiempo, tontito -- le empujó la frente con el dedo índice -- Si no fuera por mí, ahora estarías en apuros. JS : Tienes razón, gracias... ¡¡Te pasaste de verdad!! -- y al decir esto, la tomó de las manos, acción que ruborizó aún más a Bra. 

Ambos se miraron sin saber que hacer en esa posición y Jason también comenzó a ponerse nervioso al contacto de las dulces manos de su amiga... la miró a los ojos que parecía que lo atrapaban con esa mirada. Bra era una joven muy linda e inteligente, la chica ideal para cualquier muchacho... ??? : ¡¡Hasta que por fin los encontré!! -- gritó una voz a sus espaldas y destruyendo el encanto del momento. BR : ¡¡EMILY!! -- gritó Bra sorprendiéndose y sin medir su fuerza, apretó la lastimada mano del chico... JS : ¡¡AAAYYY!!!... ¡¡CUIDADO!! -- gritó soltándose. BR : Oh, lo siento... no me di cuenta... -- se disculpó. JS : Pobre de aquel que quiera pelear contigo, jeje... -- comentó en son de broma, lo que hizo enojar un poco a Bra. EM : Oigan, ¿qué les pasó?... ¡los estuve buscando por todas partes!... ¿cómo les fue en el examen?, ¡¡A mí me fue horrible!! -- se abrazó Bra rompiendo en llanto. BR : Emi... no me vengas conque te fue mal porque eso no te lo creo ni en pelea de perros... -- dijo poniendo una cara de incredulidad. JS : Eso es cierto, Emi... tú eres la mejor en estadística... -- apoyó la opinión de Bra. EM : Pero creo que el último problema no lo hice bien... snif... espero que sea como dicen, chicos... -- se limpió las lágrimas. JS : Escandalosa... -- musitó Jason porque a él si le había ido mal. EM : ¡¡¿¿Qué dijiste??!! -- lo amenazó con un puño, pero Bra la detuvo del hombro. BR : Ya, ya chicos... lo importante es que todo terminó y no volveremos a ver ese curso nunca más... así que relájense ya que mañana terminará y... -- en eso sus ojos se posaron en una multitud alrededor del periódico mural de la escuela. EM : Ey, ¿qué pasará?... vamos a ver... -- dijo Emi tomando del brazo a sus amigos y arrastrándolos hacia la multitud. 

Al llegar, todos los que estaban allí comentaban emocionados, sobre todo las chicas que reían muy contentas, pero por más que lo intentaban nuestros amigos no conseguían ver nada. EM : Grrr.... ¡¡Ya muévanse que también queremos ver lo que pasa!! -- gritó Emily, comentario que les llegó altamente a la gente que se encontraba allí. CH : ¡¡Cállate enana!!... ¡¡No molestes!! -- le contestó una arrogante flacuchenta que lejos de obedecer, se acercó aún más al tablero. EM : Vaya con la señorita Licely Takeda... ¡esa anoréxica es una grosera! -- dijo fastidiada. BR : "Mmm... ahora verá..." -- pensó Bra maliciosamente que sin que nadie se diera cuenta, levantó la palma de su mano y lanzó un golpe de ki hacia la multitud que sintió que una extraña fuerza los arrojaba hacia un lado, dejando el camino libre. Sonriendo, Bra comentó en voz alta... -- ¡Caramba!... si que hay corrientes de aire fuertes por aquí, ¿no lo creen? -- ante sus palabras, varios de los que estaban allí se retiraron, inclusive la antipática chica que antes de irse, le lanzó una asesina mirada a Emily. JS : Me pregunto que habrá pasado... no sabía que hubieran ese tipo de corrientes por aquí... BR : Jaja... -- rió Bra -- No le prestes atención, eeeh... por lo menos ya se fueron, ¿no? EM : ¡¡FANTÁSTICO!! ¡¡VIVA!! -- gritó Emi emocionada. BR : ¿Qué es?... ¡¿qué?! -- se acercó junto a ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su amiga se adelantó... EM : Mira... -- comenzó a leer -- "GRAN BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN"... ¡¡y será la próxima semana!!... ¡¡ya era hora que nos dijeran la fecha!!... ¡¡¿¿no les parece genial??!! BR : Sí, por supuesto... -- musitó Bra algo preocupada. JS : Además, aquí dice que no va a ser en la escuela como todos los años, sino en otro sitio más exclusivo... ¡por fin!, parece que ya se aburrieron de decorar el gimnasio todos los años... ¡¡jaja!!... y dicen que el lugar se dirá en el transcurso de la semana... EM : ¡¡Esto es maravilloso!! -- giró Emily sobre sí misma -- La fiesta, las luces, la música... el ROMANCE... 

Esta última palabra hizo que Bra se sobresaltara, sonrojándose levemente y por inercia miró a Jason que también había volteado a verla, pero ella salió del encanto rápidamente... BR : Esteee... tengo algo urgente que hacer... ¡ya regreso! -- y desapareció son rumbo al baño de damas. Emi y Jason se le quedaron mirando por un rato... EM : Oye, dime la verdad... ¿te gusta Bra, cierto? -- preguntó sonriendo con picardía. JS : Eh... ¿qué? -- respondió volviendo a la realidad -- ¿De qué hablas Emi? EM : Vamos, a mi no me puedes engañar... se te cae la baba por ella y esto es desde hace tiempo, no puedes negarlo... -- continuó acorralándolo para sacarle la verdad. JS : Pues... bueno... sí, creo que sí... -- respondió poniéndose rojo. EM : ¿¿Cómo que crees que sí?? -- le gritó haciendo que retrocediera -- En estos asuntos de amor uno no tiene por qué tener dudas... ¡uyy, realmente me sacas de quicio! JS : Es que... yo... EM : Ya, ya... -- lo cayó moviendo la mano -- Bueno, tú sabrás lo que tienes que hacer, pero te aconsejo que lo hagas rápido ya que Bra es muy conocida en la escuela y cualquier otro chico te puede ganar la vacante... me entiendes, ¿no?... Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.... ¡¡Suerte!! 

La chica se fue corriendo para tomar el transporte público que estaba a punto de salir, dejando a Jason con la palabra en la boca y sin reaccionar hasta que sintió unas pisadas a sus espaldas... BR : Cielos... espero que no me vuelva a pasar de nuevo... -- comentaba Bra mientras caminaba de regreso hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero se sorprendió al no ver a Emily... JS : ¡Ah!... ya regresaste... me estaba preocupando... -- dijo recuperando la compostura. BR : ¿Por ir al baño?... ni que me fuera a pasar por las tuberías... -- respondió en son de broma, ya que ella también estaba nerviosa. JS : Sí... ¡jajaja!... tienes razón, fue una tontería lo que dije... -- también rió pero pronto ambos se calmaron y se animó a preguntar -- Y este... bueno... ¿vas a irte o te quedas un rato más? BR : Pensaba ir a entrenar con mi amiga Pan, pero mejor me voy a casa ya que de todas maneras mañana nos queda un examen y ya quiero salir de este problema... aunque no tengo mucho que estudiar la verdad... JS : Bueno... en ese caso... ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -- preguntó acercándose a ella. BR : ¿Eh?... -- se sorprendió -- ¿Lo dices en serio?... pero... ¿sabes donde queda mi casa? -- preguntó mirándolo de reojo. JS : ¡Claro!... quien no conoce la Capsule Corp., tontita... te llevaré en mi motocicleta, de todas maneras tu casa queda camino a la mía... ¿qué dices, Bra? BR : Eeeh... ¡sí, me encantaría! -- respondió con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. 

Rato después, ambos recorrían las calles de la ciudad a toda velocidad, esquivando air-cars y demás vehículos. Bra casi sentía que volaba ya que nunca había viajado de este modo, casi siempre se desplazaba en air-car o volando por su cuenta, pero esta experiencia era fuera de lo común... inolvidable de verdad. Bra se sujetaba fuertemente a Jason y la verdad que se sentía muy cómoda así... el sentir su tibia espalda en contacto con ella la hacía sentir muy bien. En ese momento, ella ya no tenía dudas que le gustaba ese chico... y por ella hubiera querido que el paseo no hubiese terminado. Por otro lado, Jason se sentía feliz de tener a Bra cerca, también le gustaba desde hacía tiempo como dijo Emily, pero no sabía como decírselo... o como reaccionaría ella...

Pronto la estructura de la Capsule Corp. apareció en su panorama y ambos al darse cuenta, soltaron un suspiro de desilución. Una vez que llegaron, Bra desmontó de la motocicleta y se volteó a ver al conductor... BR : Bueno... este... gracias por el paseo. Fue muy divertido... -- y dijo un poco sonrojada. JS : Me alegro que te halla gustado... -- sonrió -- Te habría traído antes, pero siempre te ibas temprano a tu casa y bueno... nunca me diste la oportunidad de pedírtelo, pero ahora ya sabes... cuando quieras... BR : Sí, lo tendré presente, ya tengo movilidad gratis, ¡jaja!... mentira, es broma... -- lo miró y dijo -- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a estudiar... JS : Sí, yo también... ¡pero este curso ya lo tengo en la mano! -- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. BR : No te vayas a confiar ya que mañana no te pienso ayudar... -- le advirtió y bromeó como si lo amenazara. JS : Sí, eso tenlo por seguro... -- le sonrió, gesto que Bra respondió igualemente, cosa que ambos se quedaron mirándose así por largo rato... 

Por otro lado, cerca de allí, en la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta continuaba con su entrenamiento. Esta vez estaba haciendo abdominales colgado de una barra que Bulma le había instalado el día anterior y sólo se sujetaba por sus piernas, a parte que estaba a unas 150 G... VG : 997, 998, 999... yyy.... grrr... ¡¡1000!!... ¡¡AAAHHH!! -- terminó de contar y se dejó colgar exhausto. 

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por cada surco de los músculos del cuerpo de Vegeta que no llevaba camiseta, limitando su ropa de entrenamiento a sus pantalones de siempre y sus botas... (qué original, ¿no?). Luego de tomar aliento se descolgó de la barra y de dirigió hacia su pequeña mini nevera con la intención de tomar una bebida. Tomó una lata de soda, la abrió y mientras la tomaba miró por la ventana y se detuvo, por poco escupiendo su bebida ante lo que presenciaba... BR : Este bueno... será mejor que entre a mi casa para que no se preocupen... te veo mañana, ¿si? -- se despidió, al mismo tiempo que bajaba de las nubes. JS : Sí... hasta mañana Bra... -- también reaccionó, saliendo del encanto. 

Jason encendió su motocicleta y dedicándole una última mirada a Bra, arrancó y se perdió por la avenida. Bra suspiró y caminó rumbo a su casa... con una ligera mirada de preocupación en su rostro... y sin percatarse que alguien la había estado observando desde la cámara de gravedad... VG : ¿Conque esas tenemos, eh?... -- murmuró Vegeta frunciendo el ceño mientras aplastaba la lata de refresco en su mano... -- Ya veremos... ya veremos... 

Este ha sido un día muy emocionante y muchas sorpresas nos esperan para más adelante... ¡así que no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo!...

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	2. Consejos amistosos

**Tú, Yo... y mi Papá**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 2: "Consejos amistosos"**

* * *

Bra siente que su corazón ha encontrado a la persona indicada y la idea de una fiesta la tiene muy entusiasmada... pero, ¿cuánto tiempo durará esto?

Luego de despedirse de su amigo, Bra entró a su casa algo cansada porque todavía no terminaba con sus evaluaciones escolares, pero también emocionada después del paseo que había tenido en compañía de Jason.... ese chico si que era especial. Sacudió su cabeza y de nuevo su semblante se tornó pensativo... algo la preocupaba y esto era desde que supo del baile de graduación... BL : ¡Hola linda!... llegaste temprano... -- saludó Bulma mientras entraba a la cocina. Al juzgar por el overol de trabajo que llevaba, Bra dedujo que estaba trabajando en el taller... BR : Ah, mamá... si, bueno... es que... -- sonrió un poco dudosa de contarle a su madre del reciente paseo con su amigo... BL : Me sorprendí... -- continuó mientras se servía un refresco de la nevera -- Como siempre te vas a nadar después de clases, pensé que... ¡oh, claro! qué tonta.... olvidé que estás en exámenes finales.... dime,¿ cómo te fue? BR : Sí, bien... muy bien... -- contestó y luego preguntó con algo de duda... -- ¿Y papá?... ¿dónde está? BL : Donde siempre... encerrado en su cámara de gravedad... ya sabes que no sale de allí en todo el día a menos que su estómago y sus tripas lo obliguen... (entiéndase : hambre) BR : Sí, por supuesto... -- dijo riendo mientras pensaba... -- "Ay, caray... espero que no me halla visto con Jason... eso sería lo peor que podría pasarme..." ??? : ¿De qué tripas están hablando? -- dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que Bra casi saltara hasta el techo del susto... BR : ¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!... -- gritó y rápidamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la ceñuda mirada de su padre y dijo sonriendo nerviosamente -- ¡¡Papá!!... ¡qué agradable sorpresa!... ja,ja, me asustaste... VG : ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo, eh?... -- respondió sin cambiar su expresión -- Además me extraña que te hallas asustado ya que se suponer que puedes detectar el ki de cualquiera perfectamente... BR : Es que... no te sentí, eeh... estaba distraída... -- contestó sientiendo que se ponía más nerviosa, detalle que captó la atención del príncipe de los saiyas... VG : Muy mal... eso quiere decir que estás perdiendo habilidad, así que en cuanto salgas de vacaciones entrenaremos como es debido para que recuperes tu nivel... y eso también va para tu hermano... -- sentenció. BL : ¡Vegeta, por favor! -- intervino Bulma que hasta el momento se había limitado a observar... -- ¡No voy a permitir que tengas a los chicos todas sus vacaciones encerrados en tu cámara de gravedad!... ¡Habráse visto! VG : ¡Mujer, tú misma te has dado cuenta que este par de flojos han descuidado sus entrenamientos bastante y si en estos momentos se enfrentaran a un enemigo como Cell o Majin Buu, acabarían echos polvo!... por eso en esos días de vacaciones se pondrán al corriente... -- miró a su hija -- Supongo que estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no Bra? BR : ¡¡Sí, papi!!... lo que tú digas estará bien... ¡tienes toda la razón! -- respondió entusiasmada mientras se decía mentalmente -- "Ay, ay... tengo que desaparecer de aquí... estoy casi segura que papá me vio a la hora que llegué... pero para eso tengo que seguirle la corriente..." 

Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Bra, tanto que Bulma dejó caer su lata de refresco al piso... BR : Oigan... ¿pero qué les pasa?... ¿dije algo malo? -- preguntó fingiendo inocencia. BL : No, nada cariño... -- titubeó -- Sólo que nunca te había escuchado hablar así... me dejaste sin palabras ya que normalmente no eres así... BR : Pero mamá... eso no debería extrañarte... -- siguió con el juego -- Recuerda que soy la hija del príncipe de los saiyajins y lo tengo en mi sangre... jeje -- comentario que dejó más sorprendida a Bulma. VG : "Aquí está pasando algo muy sospechoso..." -- pensó frunciendo el ceño -- "Creo saber lo que se trae entre manos esta chica..." BR : Bueno... yo me retiro porque tengo mucho que estudiar... ¡nos vemos! -- y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, sintió que algo la detenía de la polera... VG : Un momento, señorita... -- dijo Vegeta mirándola de reojo con una expresión de misterio sin soltarle la polera -- Me extraña que de pronto quieras entrenar duramente... ¿y por qué la prisa en irte? BR : Pero, papá... ya te dije que tengo que estudiar para mañana, es muy importante... ¿o vas a dar el examen por mí, eh? -- contestó tratando de soltarse. VG : Yo no quise decir eso... simplemente que normalmente tú no eres así... -- y volvió a preguntar acercándose a ella -- ¿No será que te estás "juntando" con alguien? BR : ¡¡PAPÁ!! -- gritó soltándose molesta por su comentario -- ¡¡Ya no digas más tonterías, eso es absurdo!!... ¡Me voy! -- y dándose media vuelta, sobre todo para evitar que Vegeta viera su sonrojo, subió a su habitación. 

Ambos se quedaron mirándola desconcertados, Bulma no comprendía su actitud y Vegeta tenía claras sospechas que su hija escondía algo que lo averiguaría tarde o temprano. Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos molesta... BL : ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste, genio?... ¡Hiciste que Bra se ofendiera con tus comentarios y ni siquiera se acordó de almorzar!... -- le replicó, comentario que Vegeta respondió tranquilamente... VG : Esta chica esconde algo, mujer... y por su actitud pareciera que está saliendo con alguien... -- terminó de decir en tono irritado. BL : ¡Vegeta, por Dios!... -- golpeó su frente -- ¡Ya no empieces de nuevo con tus celos estúpidos!... ¡¿y por qué crees que es eso, eh?! VG : A la hora que regresaba de la escuela, la trajo un muchacho subido en una de esas cosas inútiles que ustedes llaman motocicletas... ¿qué dices a eso, mujer sabelotodo? -- dijo mirándola de frente como probándola. BL : Yo no le veo nada de malo... podría tratarse de un amigo de ella que le hizo el favor de traerla a su casa... -- respondió sin inmutarse. VG : ¿Y por qué tendría que traerla ese insecto?... ¡Bra puede venirse volando tranquilamente, viajar así en una de esas cosas es una pérdida de tiempo! -- respondió mirando a otro lado. BL : Eso se llama "cortesía", Vegeta... algo que me parece te falta a tí... VG : Mmmh... más vale que sea como tu dices, mujer... y que ese "disque amigo" esté muy, pero muy lejano de interesarse en Bra... porque sino... -- apretó los puños. BL : "Ay, Vegeta... ¿que haré contigo?" -- pensó al tiempo que un suspiro escapaba de su garganta. 

Mientras tanto, Bra se había encerrado en su habitación, preocupada por la situación que se había desatado. Estaba casi segura que su padre la había visto en compañía de Jason y si era así, el chico estaría en graves dificultades y esa idea le carcomía la cabeza. Bra observaba la puerta de su habitación, lo más seguro es que su padre subiría para continuar con el interrogatorio y Vegeta era terrible en estos asuntos (créanme). La chica comenzó a dar vueltas por toda su habitación pensando en que hacer, pero lo que más quería era salir de allí. Rápidamente fue hacia su mesa de noche y tomando el teléfono marcó unos números... ??? : ¡Mushi, mushi!... ¿quién es? -- se oyó una voz al otro lado del auricular, que era de una chica. BR : ¿Pan?... ¡¡qué bueno que te encontré!! -- dijo Bra soltando un respiro de alivio. PN : ¡Ah, hola Bra!, ¡qué sorpresa!... ¿qué?... ¿venir a mi casa? -- se extrañó por el tono de voz de su amiga. BR : Sí, ¿estás ocupada?... es que necesito hablar de ciertas cosas y... bueno... -- titubeó. PN : ¡Claro que no, amiga!... -- respondió Pan alegremente -- Sabes que puedes venir a mi casa todas las veces que quieras, además sabes que mis exámenes acabaron ayer , así que estoy totalmente libre... ¡vente si quieres! BR : ¿En serio?... ¡qué bueno!... está bien, estaré allí en unos minutos, ¿si?... así es... iré volando por mi cuenta, no tengo ganas de irme en air-car... además será mas rápido... ajá... si, muy bien.... Ja ne... -- y terminando de decirlo, colgó el auricular. 

En tanto que pasaba esto en el cuarto de Bra, abajo la conversación continuaba... VG : Tal parece que todo indica que esa chica esta saliendo con alguien... -- dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza los laterales de la silla donde estaba sentando, haciendo que se desquebrajara poco a poco convirtiéndose en aserrín. BL : ¿Ya quieres olvidarte de eso?... te estás comportando de una manera tonta... ¡y deja de destrozar mi moviliario! -- ordenó a ver su silla reducirse poco a poco a añicos. VG: ¡Bah!... -- resopló molesto mientras se levantaba con rumbo a la planta alta... -- Creo que voy a asegurarme... BL : ¡¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, Vegeta!!... -- lo detuvo de la camisa -- Por favor, ya déjala en paz... ¿acaso crees que se le ha olvidado lo que hiciste con los chicos que querían salir con ella en situaciones anteriores?... todavía no estás seguro de que tus sospechas sean ciertas y lo que lograrías al actuar así sería mortificarla más... ¡piénsalo! -- le pidió tratando de disuadirlo aún sabiendo que en estos asuntos, Vegeta era muy terco... VG : Mmmh... está bien... sólo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar... -- accedió para asombro de todos y de Bulma, que iluminó su rostro con una gran sonrisa. BL : ¡Gracias, mi príncipe!... ¡eres un amor! -- lo abrazó y besó contenta, provocando de Vegeta se sonrojara levemente. VG : "Grr... la odio cuando me dice eso... siempre se sale con la suya..." -- pensó. BL : Además... -- dijo cuando se separó de él -- Bra debe estar muy ocupada estudiando para su examen de mañana y te aseguro que no saldrá de su habitación en lo que queda del día... 

Apenas había terminado de decir esto cuando Bulma sintió una sacudida en la planta alta y al mirar por la ventana sólo pudo distinguir una estela de polvo que se perdía en el horizonte. Bulma puso una mueca de rabieta y eso se incrementó cuando su esposo le dijo a sus espaldas... VG : ¿Decías? -- comentó en tono acusador, haciendo que Bulma se diera vuelta molesta y empujándolo, fue hacia la puerta de salida. Vegeta sonrió victorioso esta vez pero luego desvió su atención hacia el cielo y murmuró mientras sentía el ki de su hija alejarse... -- Ya le sacaré la verdad tarde o temprano... ya verá... 

En tanto, lejos de allí, Bra surcaba el cielo velozmente... para ella esta forma de viajar era la más agradable y divertida, aunque no lo había mucho para evitar sospechas entre sus amigos y conocidos, pero de todas maneras le gustaba. Se sentía apenada de haberle mentido a sus padres, pero necesitaba salir de allí y hablar con alguien. La casa de Pan se encontraba en Ciudad Satán y no estaba muy lejos de la capital del Oeste, pero de todas maneras aumentó la velocidad.

Pan había estado entrenando en el jardín de su casa cuando recibió la llamada de su amiga, así que mientras la esperaba entrenaría un poco más. No llevaba precisamente ropa de entrenamiento, sino un sencillo overol vaquero, una polera sin mangas y una gorra de la que asomaban un par de trenzas, ya que no entrenaba con toda su energía. Pan practicaba con una de esas bolsas de arena que dicho sea de paso, estaba a punto de romperse a causa de los poderosos golpes de la nieta de Goku. Iba tirar una patada más, cuando una voz distrajo su atención... ??? : Si sigues rompiendo bolsas de arena de esa manera, la cuenta de artículos deportivos te saldrá muy costosa... -- dijo una voz de chico en tono burlon. PN : ¡¿Y a tí que te importa?! -- contestó molesta por el comentario -- Además que yo sepa, tú no pagas las cuentas, tío Goten... GT : Por eso mismo, deberías ayudar a la economía familiar, querida sobrina... tus entrenamientos nos estan saliendo muy costosos, jeje... -- continuó sin inmutarse mientras observaba a Pan por la ventana, pero tuvo que ocultarse antes que un disparo inesperado de ki le volara la cabeza... PN : ¡¡Ya no me sigas molestando, si no quieres que te deje esta bolsa de arena de sombrero!! -- gritó amenazante luego de dispararle. 

Goten era un buen tío, pero cuando quería fastidiar, lo lograba de verdad. Pan se propuso desquitarse con la susodicha bolsa de arena, pero en eso un conocido ki la puso atenta y sonrió al reconocer a la dueña de ese ki... PN : Vaya, ya era hora... -- y mirando hacia el cielo distinguió la silueta de Bra acercarse. BR : ¡Hola Pan!... -- saludó apenas aterrizó... -- que bueno que te encontré... PN : Sí, estaba calentando mientras te esperaba, ya que como papá instaló una nueva bolsa de arena, la estaba estrenando un poco... jaja -- sonrió mientras se acomodaba su gorra. BR : Sí, ya veo... -- respondió con una gota de sudor al ver que la "nueva" bolsa tenía varios agujeros por donde escapaba la arena, luego continuó... -- En realidad mañana es mi último examen, pero como ya estudié ayer, no tenía muchas ganas de estar en mi casa... PN : Te entiendo... oye, ¿quieres practicar un rato conmigo?... veremos que tal estás después de casi dos semanas de no entrenar... ¿aceptas el reto? -- propuso. BR : Pues yo... -- dudaba pero al final se decidió -- oh, bueno... está bien... PN : Bien... -- se puso en guardia -- ¡¡EMPECEMOS!! 

Pan atacó sin previo aviso a su amiga, que esquivó moviendo ligeramente su cabeza y así hizo con los demás golpes que le siguieron, pero en una de esas Pan la engaño con un golpe falso, desapareció y apareció a sus espaldas propinándole una patada que la lanzó hacia adelante, pero Bra pudo caer sin lastimarse y rápidamente contestó el golpe, aunque no prestaba mucha atención en lo que hacía ya que su mente estaba en otra parte. Luego es estar así por unos minutos, Pan definitivamente estaba luchando mejor que su amiga y le extraño su actitud, así que de pronto se detuvo y preguntó en tono molesto... PN : Oye, ¡¿qué te pasa Bra?!... ¡¡No estás luchando como siempre, parece que tuvieras la cabeza en las nubes!! BR : ¿Eh?... -- reaccionó sin entender... -- ¿Qué decías? PN : ¿Ves lo que digo?... no estás luchando como debe ser... ¿y sabes?, ¡eso me molesta porque no me gusta pelear a lo tonto! -- cruzó los brazos enojada. BR : Lo lamento, Pan... pero la verdad en estos momento no estoy con mucho ánimo para pelear... no te enojes por favor... -- se disculpó mientras se sacudía el polvo producto del anterior ataque. Pan notó el semblante preocupado de su amiga y acercándose le dijo... PN : ¿Quieres pasar a mi casa y tomar un refresco?... así me contarás lo que te sucede... ¿qué tal? -- la invitó sonriendo. 

Bra asintió y un rato después se encontraban sentadas en la alfombra del cuarto de estar, o sea la sala, como siempre se sentaban cuando eran pequeñas para jugar, pero ahora ambas habían crecido así que de esta manera estarían en más confianza. Luego de beber un sorbo a su soda, Pan rompió el silencio... PN : Bueno, empecemos... según recuerdo, dijiste que querías hablar conmigo... ¿te pasa algo malo? -- preguntó directamente. BR : ¿Eh?... no exactamente... o bueno, a lo mejor sí... -- dudó un poco en contestar. PN : ¿Cómo es eso?... explícate bien que no me gustan los acertijos... -- contestó. BR : Verás... como empezaré... es que no sé que pensarás... -- titubeaba. PN : Anda... nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales y sabes que mi boca es una tumba... dime nomás... -- la animó. BR : Este... está bien... el baile de graduación de mi escuela será el sábado de esta semana y... -- iba a continuar, pero una exclamación de júbilo la cortó... PN : ¡¡¿¿EN SERIO??!!... ¡¡FANTÁSTICO!! -- gritó poniéndose de pie. BR : ¿Por qué? -- dijo sorprendida. PN : Porque justo cae el mismo día de mi fiesta de graduación... ¡esto será excelente!... pero que lástima que no podamos ir juntas a mismo lugar... -- luego de sentarse preguntó entrecerrando los ojos pícaramente -- Oye, amiga... dime... ¿ya tienes pareja? BR : Bueno, la verdad no, pero... PN : ¿¿CÓMO DE QUE NO??... -- le increpó -- ¡¡No me digas que nadie te quiere invitar a la fiesta porque eso es intolerable!!... ¡¡Muy bien, si es así ahora mismo voy a ir y les voy a decir todas sus verdades a estos muchachos idiotas!! BR : Espera, espera... cálmate, no es como piensas... entre nosotras, hay alguien que me sí me gustaría que me invitara a la fiesta... -- dijo sonrojándose un poco. PN : ¿Y quién es?... no, no espera... dejame pensar, a ver... ¿qué chico te gusta de los que conozco de tu escuela?....mmm... -- puso cara de interrogante -- ¿Acaso es ese chico de lentes que una vez te acompañó a la academia de artes marciales de mi abuelo Satán? BR : ¡¿ÉL?!... ¡¡no , estás loca!! -- puso cara de repulsión -- Esa vez me acompañó porque me suplicó que lo ayudara a entrar a la academia... pero, para nada es lo que piensas... PN : Entonces.... ¡ah, ya!... ¿qué me dices de ese chico que cargó tus libros esa vez a la salida de la escuela cuando fue a buscarte?... te miraba con buenos ojos, eh? BR : No me lo recuerdes, ¿quieres? -- frunció el ceño molesta -- Fue muy humillante... todo empezó porque derramó la charola del almuerzo sobre mi ropa y luego de eso se arrodilló delante de todos en la cafetería pidiéndome perdón y me suplicó que le dejara llevar mis libros... brrr... cada vez que me acuerdo me muero de vergüenza... PN : Ya, ya amiga mía, no te enojes.... dime, entonces... ¿quién es?... ¿lo conozco? BR : Claro que sí... solo que tienes muy mala memoria... ¿te rindes? -- al ver la cara de interrogante de Pan, continuó... -- Está bien... ¿recuerdas a ese chico que es el capitán del equipo de natación de mi escuela?... supongo que lo recordarás porque lo viste en la competencia anterior... PN : ¿¿AH??... ¿¿TE REFIERES A ESE CHICO RUBIO DE LA PISCINA??... -- gritó asombrada -- ¡¡Por dios, ese chico es un cuero!!... debo reconocer que tienes muy buen gusto, Bra... BR : Sí, Jason y yo somos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo... -- no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lo dijo. PN : ¿Y ese chico te gusta, cierto? -- preguntó y al ver que el sonrojo de Bra se acentuaba, continuó... -- Bueno, si quieres que te ayude a convencerlo para que te invite, le diré un par de cosas con mi estilo convincente y... BR : No, no... no es eso... es cierto que Jason me gusta y lo más seguro es que yo también le guste... y no dudo que en estos días me pida para ir con él a la fiesta... PN : No entiendo... ¿entonces, cuál es el problema? -- dijo sin entender. BR : Uno solo y muy grave... -- y suspirando dijo... -- MI PAPÁ... PN : ¿¿Tu papá??... ¡ay, ya la paro!... significa que... -- puso cara de angustia. BR : Exactamente... si Jason me invita a la fiesta y mi papá se llega a enterar... -- apoyó su cara entre sus manos... -- Por Kami, no quiero ni pensarlo... PN : Ahora entiendo todo este embrollo... te entiendo, el tío Vegeta es un poco especial en estos asuntos de chicos... ahora recuerdo la suerte que corrieron esos cinco chicos que quisieron salir contigo ya hace tiempo... BR : Así es... -- bajó la cabeza apenada -- Esta es la primera vez que siento que un chico me guste tanto y no dudo que él también sienta lo mismo por mí... por eso mismo no quiero que salga lastimado por culpa de mi padre, no podría soportar pasar por una situación así nuevamente... PN : Oh... entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? -- preguntó también sintiéndose mal por su amiga. BR : Nada... no quiero que pase nada... seguramente a lo mejor si siquiera voy a ir a la fiesta... sería lo mejor para todos... 

Una vez que terminó de decirlo, hubo un largo silencio entre ambas. Bra se sentía muy triste por lo que acababa de decir pero en ese momento pensaba que era lo correcto, en tanto que Pan luego de pensar un poco, frunció el ceño y poniéndose de pie, dijo con voz fuerte... PN : Si haces eso serías una tonta... ¡¿me oyes?!... ¡¡UNA TONTA!! -- palabras que hicieron sobresaltar a Bra y continuó... -- ¡¡No puedes vivir para siempre de lo que diga o haga tu padre!! BR : Pero... PN : Escucha... ¡¡ya tienes edad suficiente para decidir por tí misma que hacer o no, con quien estar o con quien no estar!!... ¡¡¿¿ACASO HACES LAS COSAS POR TI MISMA O DEPENDIENDO DE LO QUE DIGA TU PADRE??!! BR : ¡¡Claro que no!! -- respondió picada en su orgullo y también se incorporó -- ¡¡Siempre hago mis cosas sola sin depender de nadie, detesto de sobremanera que se me ordene que hacer!! PN : Entonces... -- sonrió con complicidad -- No te hagas problemas y ve con tu amigo a la fiesta.. así de simple... BR : Ojalá fuera tan fácil, pero tú no vives en mi casa y no sabes de lo que es capaz mi papá... me da coraje, pero... PN : ¡¡Pero nada!!... -- la cortó -- Mira Bra... lo que piensas hacer no tiene nada de malo y tú lo sabes, además estoy casi segura que tu mamá y Trunks te apoyarían en eso, ¿no?... no estás sola en esto... BR : De Trunks no sé lo que piense, pero sí estoy segura de lo que dijiste sobre mi mamá... ella me apoya en todo... PN : ¿Lo ves?... anda, anímate... si Jason te invita a la fiesta, no le digas que no... y si tu papá te dice algo, le dices la verdad y punto... si no dice nada bien, sino también... BR : Sí, creo que tienes razón Pan... -- dijo después de meditar unos momentos -- Me he estado preocupando demasiado... esta situación ya no puede seguir así... voy a ir a la fiesta y no dejaré me arruine esta oportunidad como otras veces... ¡¡ESTO SE ACABÓ!!... ¡¡SOY LA HIJA DEL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAS Y TENGO DERECHO A SER FELIZ!! 

Mientras lo decía, sin quererlo elevó su ki, provocando que la casa de Pan comenzara a temblar, haciendo que muchos objetos cayeran al suelo, y que afortunadamente fueron atrapados por Pan en medio de un pánico terrible... PN : ¡¡YA BASTA, BRA!!... -- le gritó con los brazos llenos de objetos -- ¡¡¿¿ACASO QUIERES DEJARME SIN CASA??!!... ¡¡SOLO TENGO 16 AÑOS!! -- gritó haciendo que Bra regresara a la normalidad. BR : Lo siento... ja,ja, creo que me emocioné un poco... -- se disculpó sentándose. PN : Sí... nada más un poquito... -- contestó sarcástica mientras dejaba los objetos en el suelo y se sentaba junto a ella... -- La próxima vez que quieras emocionarte de esa manera, asegúrate que sea en una zona despoblada, ¿quieres? BR : Graciosa... -- la miró con mala cara, pero luego retomó la conversación... -- Y dime... ¿tú ya tienes pareja? PN : Uhm... no sé, adivina... -- contestó sonriendo. BR : Pues... a juzgar por esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que estoy viendo en tu cara, me parece que sí... además eres muy predecible, Pan... PN : Jum... eso no es justo, siempre me descubres -- refunfuñó -- Bueno, está bien... ¡si tengo pareja!... ¿te imaginas quién es? BR : Bueno... no sé porque no conozco a casi nadie de tu escuela... PN : Te ayudaré... ¿recuerdas a ese chico que vino por un intercambio con otra ciudad a mi escuela?... creo que sí te conté, ¿no? BR : Ah, ya... si lo recuerdo, el extranjero... pero no me acuerdo como es que se llama... era algo de "ry" no se qué... PN : Su nombre es Ryouga -- corrigió el nombre -- ¡Y justo me pidió que fuera su pareja ayer! 

(Nota : Por siaca... el nombre de Ryouga no tiene nada que ver con la serie Ranma 1/2...) BR : ¿Pero cómo?... pero tú me dijiste que casi no habla nuestro idioma... PN : ¡Na!... eso no es obstáculo para pedirme eso... solo se sobreentiente con solo mirarlo... ??? : Lo que pasa es que seguro lo amenazó con golpearlo si no la invitaba... ella es muy capaz...-- comentó alguien haciendo que a Pan se le subiera la sangre a la cabeza por el comentario... PN : ¿¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer a parte de fastidiarme, tío Goten?? -- dijo entre dientes. GT : Yo sólo me limito a opinar... ¡Ah, hola Bra! -- saludó al ver a la chica de cabellos azules. BR : Hola Goten, ¿cómo estás? -- contestó sonriendo. PN : Odioso como nunca... -- intervino Pan -- Me ha estado molestando todo el día aprovechando que mis padres no están... GT : Según recuerdo, Gohan me encargó que cuidara la casa y que te "vigilara"... -- sonrió mientras tocaba la cabeza de Pan y la sacudía... -- Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora... PN : Pues no necesito que me vigiles... -- respondió quitando la mano de Goten con brusquedad de su cabeza -- Ya estoy suficientemente mayor para cuidar de mí misma... así que te libro de esa responsabilidad... puedes sentirte contento... ¡ahora vete! GT : Cht... qué carácter... -- dando media vuelta, se sentó un una sillón cerca de ellas. BR : Bueno, no importa... -- volvió a retomar el tema Bra -- ¿Y como es ese chico Ryouga?... ¿es lindo? PN : Es muy agradable aunque no hable bien el japonés... tal parece que es muy bromista porque se rie todo el tiempo y en una de esas veces que conversábamos me dijo entre señas y con un diccionario de japonés algo como si yo quisiera bailar y al mismo tiempo me señalaba el letrero de nuestra fiesta de graduación... así que acepté y se lo dije igualmente con señas... -- dijo emocionada. BR : ¿Y crees qué te habrá entendido? -- preguntó de reojo. PN : ¡Por supuesto de sí, como crees!... ay, amiga... ¡Ya no puedo esperar a que llegue el sábado! -- dijo brincando de gusto. GT : Sí, ya me imagino como será ese día... Bra, ¿quieres que te lo cuente? -- intervino Goten nuevamente acercándose a las chicas, haciendo que a Pan le cambiara la cara bruscamente a una de desesperación... PN : Tío Goten, no empieces... -- dijo en tono de advertencia. GT : Bueno, comenzaré... en la noche cuando ese chico extranjero venga a recoger a Pan, lo más seguro es que se asuste de verla tan fea porque mi sobrina tiene muy mal gusto para el vestido, así que tendrá que ser ella misma la que lo saque arrastrando y lo tire al automóvil a la fuerza o sino ella lo llevará volando... lindo espectáculo... -- lo dijo con unas palabras que causaban mucha risa, pero que no le arrancaron ni una sonrisa a Pan que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo... PN : Tío Goten... te lo advierto... -- dijo masticando las palabras, cosa que Goten no le prestó importancia. GT : Y al llegar a la fiesta, lo más seguro es que Pan se arroje sobre la mesa del buffet y la devore toda ante la mirada de todos y luego viene la música yyyy.... ¿qué pasa?... pues resulta que nuestro querido Ryouga no sabe bailar, así que Pan lo hará bailar toda la noche, pero con tanta violencia que el pobre parecerá un muñeco de trapo y se asfixiará en sus brazos... -- y entre risas culminó -- Y al final tengo un dilema parecido al del "huevo y la gallina"... ¿Pan arrojará a Ryouga por los cielos por no servir como pareja o el chico saldrá corriendo por su propia cuenta?.... ¡¡¡JAJAJAJA!!!! 

PAFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... CRACKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue a Pan con el brazo levantado en puño y apuntado hacia un lado, a Bra con una enorme gota de sudor corriéndole por la cabeza y... a muchos metros lejos... a Goten incrustado en la pared de la sala, luego del "pequeño" golpe que le propinara su sobrinita... PN : Se lo advertí... pero no me quizo hacer caso, así se lo tiene bien merecido... -- murmuró Pan totalmente avergonzada del papelón que le hizo Goten y mirando a su amiga, le preguntó -- ¿No lo crees, Bra? BR : Eeeeehh... -- trató de hablar luego de salir de la impresión... -- Sí... pero creo que exageraste un poco. Tú sabes como es Goten de bromista y no lo hace con mala intención... debes tener un poco más de autocontrol sobre tus actos, amiga... -- aconsejó. PN : ¡Bah!... tío Goten no tiene porqué meterse en lo que no le importa... es un entrometido... -- dijo mientras se sobaba su puño que le había dolido un poco luego del golpe. BR : Bueno, ya no le hagas caso... ¿y tus papás que dicen sobre la invitación de Ryouga?... ¿se los has comentado?- preguntó. PN : ¡Claro que sí y les parece perfecto!... -- respondió alegrándose de nuevo... -- Además mamá ya conoce a mi amigo... se lo presenté una vez que fue a una reunión de padres a la escuela... ¡y creo que le cayó muy bien! BR : Qué suerte... como quisiera que mi papá no fuera tan retrógrado con respecto a mis amigos... -- dijo preocupada de nuevo -- A pesar de todo, todavía tengo dudas sobre este plan y sobre si aceptar o no alguna invitación... como me gustaría que papá se fuera de viaje de entrenamientos a algún lugar, eso sería genial... pero también es muy difícil... PN : Comprendo.... pero no des tu brazo a torcer, Bra... recuerda lo que hablamos. Si te gusta tanto ese chico, no debes dejarlo pasar.... no importa lo que diga tu padre... GT : ¿Así que también estás de fiesta de graduación, Bra? -- apareció Goten nuevamente, algo maltratado producto del anterior golpe de Pan... -- ¿Y Vegeta te ha dado permiso? PN : ¿¿Tú otra vez??... -- respondió Pan enojándose de nuevo -- Te pasas de terco en verdad... ¿por qué mejor no te vas? BR : No, déjalo... yo creo que ya tuvo su merecido, Pan y se portará mejor esta vez... -- luego miró a Goten... -- También tengo una fiesta pero todavía nadie me ha invitado y mi papá no sabe nada de esto... GT : Pero según pude escuchar... -- la miró acusadoramente -- Creo que hay un chico que te gusta y que quiere ir contigo... como buen amigo que soy te aconsejo que le digas que no para que viva un poco más... porque si Vegeta se enterara... ¿me pregunto que pasaría?... ¿les digo? -- preguntó poniendo la expresión del "Pensador"... PN : Tío Goten... ¿acaso quieres que te vuelva a golpear? -- amenazó con un puño. GT : Esperen, esperen... déjenme terminar... -- continuó con su broma -- En cuanto Vegeta se entere, lo primero que haría es buscar al "malvado corruptor de menores" y le daría una golpiza que lo dejarían para el hospital o sino podría desmembrarlo y dejarlo tirado para que luego Bra lo rescate y le una sus partes como pudiera... pero lo haría tan mal que las manos acabarían donde estaban los pies y viceversa... pero de todas maneras Bra lo ama con todo su corazón y diría... -- fingió voz de mujer... -- "¡Papá, no me puedes hacer esto!... ¡¡yo amo a este hombre con toda mi alma e iré con el a la fiesta pase lo que pase!!"... y volteándose a su amigo diría: "Oh , mi amor... no me importa que estés así... yo te amo.".... así que Bra se va con su pareja toda cosida a la fiesta y años después saldría la foto de Bra con su pareja en el anuario de la escuela, con una nota en la cabecera de la foto... "Bra y su novio de toda la vida, alias... tatatatán.... EL GEMELO DE FRANKENSTEIN".... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

PAFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... CRACKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como ya se imaginarán, el pobre Goten terminó totalmente noqueado y dejando de decoración otro agujero en la pared al costado del anterior golpe, dando la impresión que la pared tenía anteojos. Pero esta vez la autora del golpe no fue Pan... y eso lo podemos deducir ya que Bra estaba de pie con la pierna estirada luego de haberle propinado una descomunal patada a Goten al haberle colmado la paciencia. Ahora la sorprendida era Pan que nunca se imaginó a Bra actuando de esa manera... BR : Que... odioso... ¡¡qué es!! -- murmuró bajando la pierna ofuscada y avergonzada -- ¡¡Ese Goten tiene suerte de que no lo halla matado!! PN : Esteee... -- Pan se rascó la cabeza y preguntó en tono de reproche... -- ¿Qué decías sobre el autocontrol, querida Bra? BR : Olvídalo... debí haber estado con sueño o borracha cuando lo dije... -- la miró molesta. PN : ¿Ya ves, eh?...¡jajaja!... -- la miró sonriendo con complicidad. BR : Si.... ¡jajaja! -- comenzó a reir también y al final ambas estaban riendo ruidosamente. Minutos después, luego de muchas lágrimas, hipos y dolor en sus abdómenes, lograron calmarse en tanto que Goten recobró el conocimiento y cojeando se acercó a ellas todo maltratado... GT : Oigan... ustedes son muy malas conmigo, ¿porqué no me quieren? -- se quejó todo adolorido. PN : Si no fueras tan bocasuelta, nada de esto hubiera pasado, tiíto lindo... -- le increpó Pan. BR : Así es... de verdad lo lamento, Goten... pero lograste irritarme. -- dijo sonriendo -- Sabes que soy una persona muy tranquila... pero no olvides que sigo siendo la hija de Vegeta, así que de todas maneras tengo su carácter... ¿no es verdad, Pan? PN : Ajá... y si no quieres descubrir hasta donde es capaz de llegara si se enojar de verdad, será mejor que... GT : Sí, si... ya lo sé... bueno chicas, las dejo... no me extrañen... voy a buscar un poco de hielo.... ayayay... ¡me duele!... -- se gimió de dolor con una expresión casi indéntica a la de su padre Goku. 

Y quejándose, Goten se introdujo en la cocina mientras Pan y Bra lo miraban muy divertidas. Luego de estar un rato así, Bra se puso de pie... BR : Bueno... será mejor que me vaya ya que mañana es mi último examen final y necesito repasar un poco... -- titubeó un poco... -- Además me salí de casa sin avisar... deben estar preocupados... PN : Está bien, te entiendo... -- también se incorporó. BR : Oye, siento lo de tu pared... prometo ayudarte con la reparación... -- se disculpó. PN : No te preoucupes, de todas formas mamá quería colocar una ventana en ese lugar así que le hice un favor, ¡jaja!... vamos, te acompaño.... --- y una vez que estuvieron afuera de su casa y antes de que Bra se fuera, Pan le preguntó en tono serio... -- ¿Estás decidida a hacerlo? BR : Sí... tienes razón en una cosa... si es que Jason me llegara a invitar a la fiesta, no me voy a amedrentar por la influencia de mi padre... ya tengo edad para decidir... PN : Exacto... además eres tú la que va a ir a la fiesta... tu amigo viene por tí, no por el tío Vegeta... ¡así que no tengas temor y adelante! BR : Gracias... de verdad me siento afortunada de tener una amiga como tú... -- le dio un abrazo casi fraternal y luego levantó vuelo... -- ¡¡Salúdame mucho a tus padres!!... ¡¡No vemos!! PN : ¡¡Buena suerte!! -- se despidió agitando la mano. 

Luego de despedirse de Pan, Bra frunció el ceño hacia el horizonte y encendiendo su ki, partió a su casa a toda velocidad.

Luego de este encuentro con su amiga, Bra siente más confianza en sí misma... pero aún hay muchas cosas más por descubrir y eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo... ¡nos vemos pronto!

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	3. Las cosas de él y las cosas de ella

**Tú, Yo... y mi Papá**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 3: "Las cosas de él y las cosas de ella"**

* * *

Un nuevo día empezaba con el sol emergiendo encima de la capital del oeste. Y como cada mañana en la Capsule Corp. Vegeta entrenaba en su camara de gravedad desde muy temprado mientras Bulma preparaba el desayuno de su familia. Bulma siempre estaba radiante sin nunca cansarse del hacer siempre lo mismo porque el simple hecho de tener una familia de saiyajins era para no aburrirse nunca. Mientras terminaba de poner la mesa pensaba sin dejar de sonreir... BL : A veces pienso que tengo demasiada suerte... tengo un esposo maravilloso y unos hijos tan sanos, fuertes y... ??? : ¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE SALGAS DEL BAÑO!!! -- gritó una voz masculina en la segunda planta. 

Trunks golpeaba desesperado la puerta del baño en donde estaba encerrada su hermana. Al parecer tenía mucha urgencia... BR : ¡¡NO MOLESTES, ESTOY OCUPADA!! -- le contestó Bra a su hermano sin salir del baño... TR : ¡¡YA LLEVAS MAS DE MEDIA HORA METIDA!!... ¿¿ACASO TE ESTÁS BAÑANDO CON VAPOR, EH??... ¡¡TENGO UN EXAMEN EN DIEZ MINUTOS Y SI LLEGO TARDE SERA POR TU CULPA!!... ¡¡AHORA SAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! BR : ¡¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO EXAMEN ASÍ QUE VETE AL DIABLO!! --- contestó la chica sin salir del mentado recinto. Toda esta discusión la escuchaba Bulma al mismo tiempo que le corría una gota de sudor... BL : Y ruidosos... cielos, creo que con este asunto de los exámenes estos chicos se han convertido en unos energúmenos... en fin, mientras no se insulten... TR : ¡¡ENGENDRO DE SAIYAJIN, TE HE DICHO QUE SALGAS!! -- gritó Trunks haciendo que Bulma se cayera de espaldas... BR : ¡¡BÓTAME SI PUEDES, ESTÚPIDO!! -- contestó Bra bastante agresiva. Trunks trató de mantener la calma y de razonar con su hermana... TR: Bra... te lo advierto... si no sales en este instante voy a... voy a... -- pensó por un momento y dijo... -- ¡¡VOY A ROMPER TU COLECCION DE MANGAS SHOJO Y A QUEMAR LOS RESTOS PARA QUE NO LOS VUELVAS A UNIR!! 

Trunks se quedó mirando la puerta esperando que Bra saliera corriendo, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, apretó los dientes y gritó... TR : ¡¡MUY BIEN, TU TE LO BUSCASTE!! -- y ya estaba a punto de darse vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió. Bra saltó dándole una patada y tirándolo contra el piso comenzó a asfixiarlo con una toalla. Pero no crean que estaba desnuda, sino que vestía una pantaleta y una polera larga... BR : ¡¡Tú que haces eso y yo que les digo a todas tus amigas de tu colección de mangas hentai que tienes escondidos debajo de tu cama!!... ¡¡y no me amenaces, LO OÍSTE??!! -- dijo apretándolo con más fuerza contra el suelo. TR : mmmm....mmhhhh.....MMMHHH!!!! -- se agitó de una manera desesperada. Bra observó el reloj de pared que había por allí y al ver la hora, gritó... BR : ¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, YA ES MUY TARDE!!!... ¡¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA, TONTO!! -- y pisando la cara de Trunks para apoyarse corrió hacia su habitación. El pobre chico apenas podía moverse... TR : "Ay... que he hecho para merecer un castigo así... hubiera preferido tener un hermano como Goten... no son tan problemáticos como las mujeres... sigh -_-¡..." -- pensaba con una cara de resignación. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, Bra bajó casi deslizándose por el pasamanos de la escalera y al llegar a la cocina, saludó muy rápido... BR : Me voy, mamá... no tengo tiempo para desayunar así que deséame suerte, si?... Nos vemos!! -- y al salir por la puerta casi se choca con Vegeta que regresaba de entrenar y que se quedo apoyado en el marco de la puerta para dejarle paso a su alborotada hija... VG : ¡¡Esto es el colmo, que manera de comportarse, se nota que estos chicos no tienen modales!! -- se quejó el saiya, en tanto que Bulma revisaba su reloj y con una increíble calma dijo... BL : Bueno, ya han pasado 40 segundos... Vegeta, te recomiendo que no te muevas de la puerta... VG : Y por qué debería hacer caso a esa petición tan estúpida? -- dijo el saiya enojado, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más... TR : ¡¡TODOS A UN LADO!!!... ¡¡TENGO EXAMEN!!!!! -- gritó el chico de cabellos morados pasando a un lado de su progenitor que si bien no lo golpeó, no pudo evitar enredar la correa de su maletin en su pierna y sacarlo disparado con él... VG : ¡¡MOCOSO ENDEMONIADO!!!! ¡¡ME VAS A DEJAR SIN PIERNA!!! ¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!!! -- gritaba Vegeta sujetándose al marco de la puerta que comenzaba a destrozarse poco a poco. Trunks al ver que no avanzaba en el aire con su técnica de volar, se dio vuelta y se puso pálido al ver que lo detenía... TR : Ah... buenos días, papá... linda mañana, no? -- dijo sin dejar de volar... VG : Uyy... sí, maravillosa... -- contestó sarcástico -- ...y te aseguro que lo sería aún más si me soltaras... ¡¡SI ES QUE NO QUIERES ABANDONAR LA ESCUELA POR DAÑOS FÍSICOS Y EMOCIONALES CAUSADOS POR TERCEROS!!! 

A su respuesta, Trunks con un pequeño disparo de ki, rompió las correas de su maletín y salió disparado rumbo a sus clases y haciendo que Vegeta al verse libre cayera sentado y murmurando todo tipo de "hermosos" comentarios acerca de su retoño... BL : Conste que te lo dije... pero como de costumbre nunca me haces caso... en fin, mejor entra antes de que se te enfríe el desayuno... -- dijo Bulma con una calma increíble, en tanto que Vegeta no sabía a quien matar primero... pero el ruido de su estómago pudo dominarlo... VG : Arggg.... demonios... creo que vivir en el infierno no hubiera sido tan exasperante como esta familia que tengo... -- murmuró sin levantarse del suelo. BL : Ya, cálmate... y alégrate porque Bra ya sale de vacaciones hoy, así que no tendrás que sufrir esto por un largo tiempo... -- dijo abrazándole el cuello. VG : Mientras no sea por otras cosas como las que estoy pensando... -- contestó mientras recordaba el incidente del día anterior con su hija y del "pretendiente"... el sólo relacionar ambas cosas hacía que se le hirviera la sangre. Bulma suspiró adivinando lo que intentaba decir su esposo... BL : Cielos, nos esperan días muy laaaargos... 

Al medio día...

Las puertas del West High School se abrieron de par a par, dejando el paso a los alborotados chicos que salían felices luego de su última evaluación escolar. Muchos de ellos haciendo planes para sus vacaciones y en especial los alumnos del último año que estaban entusiasmados con su fiesta de graduación que sería el siguiente sábado y faltaban pocos días para eso. 

Bra salía muy contenta de su examen ya que era un curso muy fácil y segura de obtener un buen promedio, ella era buena alumna así que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en la fiesta... en Jason. Recordó su conversación con Pan el día anterior y ahora se sentía un poco más tranquila, pero no estaba segura de la reacción de su padre su es que ese chico la invitaba a la fiesta... ??? : BRA!!! -- la llamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Bra al darse vuelta sonrió al reconocer a una de sus amigas... BR : ¡Hola Tsubasa!... ¿cómo te fue? -- saludó Bra a la chica de ojos verdes y de cabello castaño largo que sin decirle nada la tomó de la mano... TS : ¡Ya salieron las notas del examen de ayer!... acompáñame a verlas, si? -- respondió la chica practicamente arrastrándola. Tsubasa era de su edad, pero por su apariencia de niña delgada y bajita de estatura, parecía de primer año... 

Al llegar al panel de notas, notaron que estaba repleto de chicos que se empujaban para ver sus notas, en eso vio a sus amigos Emily y Jason que les hacían señas... JS : ¡Bra!... ¡Tsubasa!... llegaron a tiempo, las notas se adelantaron... -- saludó a las chicas. BR : ¿En serio?.... ¿y cómo te fue? EM : Bueno, todavía no ponen los promedios finales... y eso es lo que estamos esperando. -- dijo la pelirroja de cabello corto y ojos claros... JS : Por eso estoy preocupado... no sé si pase este curso... -- dijo preocupado pero Bra lo tranquilizó... BR : No te preocupes, estoy segura que saldrás bien de esta... ¿cierto, Emi? EM : ¡Claro!... ¡¡todos entramos juntos, así que tenemos que salir juntos de esta!! -- dijo con mucho ánimo y Tsubasa la apoyó... TS : ¡¡Si!!... ¡¡Juntos hasta el final!! -- a Bra y a Jason les salió una gota de sudor por el comportamiento de sus amigas. -- ¡¡Miren!! ¡¡Ya están sacando las notas!! 

Los amigos esperaron hasta que el asistente terminara de colocar los registros de las notas en el panel y una vez que terminó una avalancha de alumnos lo aplastó con el fin de ver sus promedios. Jason y Bra tuvieron que ayudarlo a salir, en tanto que Emi y Tsubasa se peleaban por ver sus notas, hasta casi treparse encima de los demás chicos... TS : ¡¡APROBÉ!! ... ¡¡VIVA!!!! -- gritó la chica mientras se sujetándose de la cabeza de uno los chicos en donde estaba trepada y le estiraba los cachetes de la emoción hasta casi deformarlos. Bra sonrió al verla... BR : Este.... Tsubasa, es mejor que sueltes a ese chico sino le saldrá muy cara la cirugía plástica... -- comentó Bra al ver la cara del pobre chico. TS : ¿Qué?... ay, cielos disculpa, chico... -- dijo sacando la lengua y soltando al muchacho que trataba de regresar su rostro a la normalidad. Bra por su parte buscaba su nota... BR : Dónde estoy... donde estoy... ¡¡ajá, aquí!!... ¡¡BIEN!!!... ¡¡16 PUNTOS!! -- gritó la semisaiyajin contenta ya que su esfuerzo había valido la pena. Jason por su lado observaba su rostro de felicidad y cada vez pensaba que era más hermosa... pero la voz de Tsubasa lo sacó del trance... TS : Oye... ¿y tú cuanto tienes?... -- preguntó y el chico reaccionó. Con temor observó el panel y al encontrar su nombre sus ojos se abrieron de par a par... BR : ¿Jason, te encuentras bien?... ¿cómo te fue? -- preguntó temerosa de que algo hubiera fallado, pero como respuesta el chico la miró y sin darle tiempo a nada la abrazó... JS : ¡Pasé!! ¡¡PASE!!!!!... ¡¡LO LOGREEE!!!! -- gritó eufórico sin soltar a su amiga ante su creciente estupor. Bra estaba sorprendida y también emocionada. El chico continuó -- ¡¡Todo te lo debo a ti, Bra!!... ¡¡muchas gracias!!!! 

Ambos en un momento se quedaron frente a frente y enmudecieron... era como si todo lo que los rodeara desapareciera, como si estuvieran en un encantamiento. Bra estaba muy roja por la cercanía de su amigo y Jason sentía que esos profundos ojos azules lo tenían atrapado... tenía que decir algo... JS : Bra... yo... yo quería... -- dijo tratando de escoger bien las palabras... no querñia equivocarse... BR : ¿Si?... dime... -- dijo a su vez. Era perfecto... no podía salir nada mal... JS : Bueno... yo quería decirte que... TS : ¡¡BRA!!!!!!!!!... ¡¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!! -- gritó la chica sarandeando a su amiga y rompiendo en encanto de una manera brutal... JS : ¿¿Ah, qué??... pero.. ¿qué sucedió? - dijo el chico todavía fuera de foco a causa del grito de Tsubasa... BR : "¡¡Diablos!!... ¡Tsubasa, qué oportuna eres!" -- pensó bastante molesta e intrigada por no haber terminado de escuchar lo que Jason quería decirle. Y forzando una sonrisa, dijo mirándola... -- ¿Qué ocurre, amiga? TS : Que hace rato que te estoy llamando y no me haces caso... ¡¡cómo quieres que reaccione!! -- dijo con las manos en la cintura y luego señaló a un lado... -- ¡¡En lugar de estar parada como una tonta, mejor ve a ver lo que le pasa a Emi!! 

Jason y Bra voltearon a ver a Emily que estaba apoyada en la pared llorando desconsoladamente. Todos se acercaron preocupados... BR : ¡¡Emi!!... ¡¿Qué te pasa?! -- preguntó Bra tomando de los hombros a su amiga que no dejaba de llorar... TS : Está así desde que vio su nota... tal parece que reprobó... -- dijo Tsubasa con su conocida "delicadesa"... BR : ¡¡¿¿QUE??!! ¡¡ESO NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE!! -- gritó alterada. JS : ¡¡Cierto!! ¡¡Ella es la mejor del grupo y es imposible que repruebe!! -- y se acercó al panel -- Veamos cuánto tiene.... a ver... 19.5 PUNTOS???!!!!!! -- y una vez que lo dijo Tsubasa lo cogió del cuello hasta casi el punto de ahorcarlo... TS : ¡¡¿¿ACASO PERDISTE LA RAZÓN??!!... ¡¡NADIE PUEDE TENER UNA NOTA TAN ALTA!! -- miro al panel y se empequeñeció -- ... es cierto... tiene 19.5 puntos de promedio final... increíble... EM : ¡¡SI, ES TERRIBLE!!!! -- gritó sin soltarse de Bra que estaba en shock... BR : Pero, Emi... ¿¿como puedes estar llorando??... ¡¡tienes una nota increíble!! -- trató de animarla, a lo que Eni mirandola con sus ojos gigantes llenos de lágrimas dijo... EM : si.... ¡¡PERO YO QUERÍA SACAR 20 PUNTOS!!!!!.... BUAAAAA!!!!! -- a sus palabras todos se fueron de espaldas y cuando consiguieron recuperarse... JS : ¡¡¿¿Y POR ESO HACES TANTO ESCÁNDALO??!! ¡¡DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA!! -- gritó el muchacho furioso casi al punto de echar fuego por la boca (además que el había sacado sólo 12 puntos =P). Emily lo miró de reojo y dijo... EM : Se ve que no comprendes mi dolor... eres un insensible... JS : ¡¡EMILY!!! -- quizo masacrarla, pero Bra usando su fuerza lo sujetó de la espalda... BR : ¡¡JASON, NO!! -- dijo tratando de calmarlo. JS : ¡¡DÉJAME MATARLA, DÉJAME!!! -- continuaron discutiendo a lo que Tsubasa puso una cara de aburrimiento increíble... TS : Cielos... y luego dicen que la niña soy yo... -_-¡ 

Al cabo de un rato y de muchos gritos, los amigos caminaban en los alrededores de las escuela mezclados con el resto de estudiantes que pasaban rápidamente junto a ellos. Todos parecían tranquilos a excepción de "algunos"... JS : Todavía me parece ridículo hacer escándalo por una tontería así... pareces una niña... -- dijo resentido, pero Bra sonrió.. BR : Recuerda que Emi es muy suceptible con este asunto de las notas... ya que si obtiene un record de notas será beneficioso para ella... EM : Así es... -- intervino la chica más recuperada -- Recuerden que mis padres no cuentan con muchos recursos económicos y si obtengo una beca en la universidad los ayudaré mucho... pero ahora que saqué mi cuenta nuevamente, me mantengo en un promedio aceptable para eso... mas bien, perdonen chicos por el escándalo... BR : No hay cuidado, sólo la proxima no seas tan ruidosa, si?... TS : Muy bien... ya que arreglarmos todos... amigos, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos a la piscina?... ¡¡Tengo muchas ganas de nadar!! -- dijo la peculiar chica jalando a Bra y Jason, seguidos de Emi que sólo se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y sonrió por el comportamiento de su loca amiga... 

Poco después todos se encontraban en la piscina divirtiéndose y haciendo carreras de un lado a otro, en esas estaba Tsubasa al retar a unos alumnos superiores y les estaba haciendo morder el polvo (en sentido figurado). En cambio Bra y Emi conversaban en el borde de la piscina y ambas estaban con estilizados trajes de baño azules como los que se usan en las competencias... parecían dos modelos... y sin quererlo llamaban la atención te casi toda la población masculina del recinto, en especial del grupo en donde estaba Jason con sus amigos. Los muchachos sin quitarle la vista a las chicas comentaban... CHICO 1 : Amigos... ¿no les parece la más hermosa visión que puede tener un hombre? -- dijo un chico totalmente embelezado. CHICO 2 : Si, me gusta como luce la pelirroja... es hermosa... -- dijo refiriéndose a Emi. CHICO 3 : Na!... ¡no seas tonto!... la de pelo azul está como quiere... -- comentó con respecto a Bra haciendo que Jason, que estaba con ellos, se enojara... JS : ¡Oye, idiota!... ¡no hables de ese modo! -- se quejó. CHICO 1 : ¿Y a tí qué mierda te pasa, compadre?... ¿no será que ya le pusiste ojo, eh? -- habló de una manera en que hablan todos los muchachos. JS : No, nada que ver... están locos... CHICO 2 : No te hagas el baboso, se te nota a leguas que te mueres por Bra... -- dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. Jason no pudo evitar sonrojarse y los muchachos se rieron. En tanto, al borde de la piscina, las chicas no estaban ajenas a escutriño del otro sexo... EM : Fíjate como nos miran... ¿me pregunto que estará pasando por sus cabecitas enfermas? -- comentó mirando de reojo a los chicos... BR : Ya me di cuenta... lo que no entiendo es porqué Jason está con ellos... EM : Ay, amiga... tu "novio" no puede estar con nosotras todo el tiempo, también querrá regresar a la manada de salvajes de vez en cuando... jaja!! BR : ¡¡Oye, Jason no es mi novio!! -- le reclamó. Emily la miró con complicidad... EM : Pero... ¿te gustaría, no?... eso se te ve en los ojos... -- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Bra retrocedió la cabeza... BR : No, yo no quise decir eso... aunque la verdad... pues... EM : Uyy.. ¡ustedes son desesperantes!... desde hace tiempo que se gustan y ninguno se decide a dar el primer paso... ¡así como van las cosas creo que terminarán juntos cuando sean ancianos! TS : ¿De qué hablan?... ¿ancianos?... ¿acaso vas a ir a la fiesta con un anciano, Bra? - preguntó de improviso Tsubasa en tono inocente. A Bra le salió una vena en la cabeza... EM : ¡¡Tsubasa!!... ¡no digas tonterías!... -- dijo a su amiga... TS : Bueno, no se enojen... ¿no van a nadar?... ya llevo tres carreras ganadas a los chicos... ¿quieren competir conmigo? -- las retó. BR : No gracias, por ahora solo queremos reposar... y tomar el sol... -- dijo estirándose. EM : Lo que pasa es que quiere calentar las hormonas de los muchachos... en especial de cierto individuo que no quiero decir... BR : ¡¡Emi, ya basta de sarcasmos!!... -- le gritó, pero luego se calmó un poco... -- Ah... para que me sigo engañando... es verdad que me gusta, pero hasta ahora no encuentro un momento adecuado para estar solos... y el tiempo está pasando... -- pensó -- "A parte de cierta sobreprotección paternal... argg..." TS : ¿Hormonas?... ¿sarcasmos?... ¿de qué están hablando, eh? -- preguntó la chiquilla inocentemente. Bra se pasó la mano por la cara... su amiga era buena, pero cuando quería, era desesperante y ahora sabía lo que debía sentir su papá cada vez que se encontraba con el señor Goku. 

Por el otro lado, los chicos seguían haciendole bromas a Jason acerca de la chica que le gustaba... hasta que uno de ellos dio una opinión diferente... CHICO 1 : Bueno, ya está bien de fregarlo tanto, chicos... ya que por un lado, sería algo razonable que no quiera estar con Bra... -- dijo cerrando los ojos. Los otros lo miraron extrañados... CHICO 3 : Oye, hermano... ¿por qué dices eso?... ¿no será que tú quieres estar con ella y no se lo quieres decir? -- lo molestó. JS : ¿Qué quisiste decir? -- le increpó. CHICO 1 : Por mí estaría encantado de estar con una belleza como Bra... pero aprecio demasiado mi vida como para arriesgarme... CHICA 2 : ¿¿VIDA??... Oye, compradre... ¿estás fumado o me parece? CHICO 1 : ¡Ningún fumado, imbécil!.... lo que quiero decir es que... oigan, ¿ustedes no saben el por qué casi ningún chico pretende a Bra? -- preguntó, pero al ver las caras de confusión de sus amigos, continuó... -- Ya veo que no, bueno les contaré... por allí me dicen que el padre de Bra es el más salvaje individuo que se halla visto y que no permite que ningún muchacho se le acerque... con decirles que... y esto es lo más alucinante... que de los cinco chicos que salieron con ella en alguna ocasión terminaron en traumatología y no sé si todavía salen... CHICO 2 : ¿Estás seguro?... mierda, eso sí que está fuerte... -- preguntó poniéndose un poco nervioso por los comentarios de su amigo. JS : ¿No crees que estás exagerando?... yo nunca he escuchado algo semejante... estás loco -- dijo. CHICO 1 : Mira, si me crees o no allá tú, yo sólo cumplo con advertirte... eres mi pata, y no quisiera verte en ese estado. Has lo que te digo, mejor olvídate de ella y búscate otra chica... y esto también va para ustedes. 

Jason se quedó pensativo después de lo que acababa de escuchar... ¿acaso sería verdad?. Él había visto al papá de Bra en alguna ocasión cuando iban a estudiar a su casa con Emi y le había parecido una persona muy seria y callada... pero nunca se imaginó que fuera así. Por un lado se preocupó ya que si era verdad, ese hombre podría matarlo si le diera la gana... pero por otro pensaba en Bra... en como se debería sentir ella después de tantos desengaños y rechazos. La quería mucho y no quería ser uno más del montón... así que poniéndose de pie, dijo... JS : Perdonen, muchachos... ya es tarde y me esperan en casa. Ahi nos vemos... -- dijo levantándose con rumbo a los vestidores. Los demás se le quedaron mirando... CHICO 2 : Oye, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco brusco al decirle de frente todo eso?... al menos hubieras sido un poco más solapa... piensa que el hombre está enamorado. CHICO 1 : El ya sabrá que hacer, compadre... yo sólo cumplí con advertirle, además... -- bajó la cabeza -- Yo estuve a punto de pedirle a Bra para salir... y recapacité cuando entré a traumatología a ver a mi hermano... brrr!! CHICO 2 : Eeeh... (gota de sudor)... bueno, déjalo. En verdad lo admiro, tiene agallas... sólo espero que su buena suerte lo siga acompañando. 

Bra se percató de la salida de su amigo y por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento... ella en efecto había salido con el hermano del chico que hablaba con él y de seguro le había contado todo acerca de su papá y de la manera como acababa a sus amigos. Por un momento pensó que Jason ya no iba querer invitarla después de toda la sarta de mentiras que habría escuchado... BR : "Ay, rayos... qué mala suerte. De seguro que le habrán dicho cuan salvaje es mi papá y que no me invite a la fiesta... bueno, ya me lo esperaba..." -- bajó la cabeza apenada. Emi también notó la ausencia del chico y adivinó lo que pensaba su amiga.. EM : ¿Qué te ocurre, Bra?.... ¿no te sientes bien? BR : Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar un poco... -- mintió. EM : Bueno, entonces... ¿por qué no te adelantas a tu casa?... nosotras te caeremos más tarde con el resto de las chicas, si? -- dijo refiriéndose a un reunión que habían planeado el día anterior con otras chicas en su casa. Bra asintió sonriendo... BR : Está bien, bueno... nos vemos en la tarde amigas -- dijo tomando su toalla con dirección a los camerinos. Emi pensó que era lo mejor ya que seguramente se cruzaría en la salida con Jason y allí podrían hablar, pero... TS : ¡Espera, Bra!... yo también me voy... ¿te acompaño? -- dijo la chica poniendo saltona a Emi. EM : "¡Ay, no!.. si Tsubasa la acompaña, todo se irá a la basura... tengo que hacer algo..." -- pensó y dijo -- Este... ¡Tsubasa!... ¿quieres competir conmigo en una carrera de natación? TS : ¿De verdad?... pero si me acabas de decir que... EM : Olvida lo que dije... -- dijo nerviosa -- Creo que ya me contagiaste tu entusiasmo y quiero nadar... ¡nos vemos, Bra! -- dijo arrastrando consigo a Tsubasa, mas que todo para evitar que causara algún problema. 

Bra se encogió de hombros y fue a los vestidores. Al rato, ya cambiada, se disponía a irse a su casa cuando alguien muy conocido llamó su atención a lo lejos... era Jason... JS : Hola Bra.. ¿te vas a tu casa? -- saludó. Ella lo miró extrañada... BR : Pensaba que ya te habías ido... ¿estabas esperando a alguien? JS : Eh??... no, nada que ver... solo estaba... estaba... revisando los neumáticos de mi motocicleta... -- la barajó sagazmente. Bra arqueó una ceja... BR : ¿En serio?... bueno, como sea... te vi muy conversador con tus amigos... JS : Ah, sí... esos chicos son unos locos. BR : ¿Y por qué nos miraban tanto, eh? -- acercó su rostro al de él. JS : ¿Mirándolas?... -- sudó frío -- Debes haberte equivocado... estabamos... mirando los locuras que hacía...eeh... Tsubasa... BR : Sí, es muy divertida... aunque a veces se comporte como una niña, pero todas la queremos mucho... -- miró hacia otro lado y Jason hizo lo mismo. Ambos no sabían como empezar y cuando se decidieron se dieron vuelta a la vez... JS y BR : Oye, yo quería decirte que... -- se miraron y rieron. Jason continuó... -- Este... ¿quieres ir a ver la feria de estudiantes artesanos en el parque?... está por aquí cerca... BR : Claro... -- y pensó mientras caminaban -- "Esto está tardando mucho... ¿no será que ya está enterado de mis problemas familiares?..." 

No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque y después de observar los más variados e ingeniosos objetos, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una fuente en donde había un gran número de parejas de novios y familias con hijos. Cada quien estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, Bra por un lado pensaba en su padre y como eludirlo.. y Jason pensaba en ella y lo que le dijeron sus amigos. No es que fuera un cobarde ni mucho menos miedoso, sino que le parecían que esos comentarios eran algo exagerados. Por otro lado, el había sido amigo de Bra desde que empezaron la secundaria y nunca le había mencionado los problemas que tenía con su padre... aunque ese asunto de los cinco chicos ya era un secreto a gritos porque todos los sabían y pensaba en lo humillada que se sentiría cada vez que le comentaban de ese asunto. La apreciaba y no quería hacerla pasar por lo mismo.. por eso dudaba en pedirle que fuera su pareja en la fista de graduación... quizás le diría que no por temor a su padre... JS : "¿Cómo le pediré que vaya conmigo?... lo más seguro es que sus amigas le habran advertido que no.. bueno que pensarán las mujeres..." -- pensaba por su lado. BR : "Lo que tengo que pensar es la manera de que mi papá no se entere si es que Jason me invita... aunque para protegerlo es mejor que le diga que no... no soportaría verlo en traumatología... que dilema..." JS : "¿Será verdad lo que dijeron los chicos?... no me parece extraño lo del papá celoso, pero llegar a esos extremos obscesivos ya me parece mucho... pero ya me decidí y no puedo dar marcha atrás..." -- se quedó parado pensando, hasta que Bra lo empujó levemente para hacerlo reaccionar... BR : Oye.. ¿te sientes bien?... te veo preocupado... JS : No, nada... sólo que... me preguntaba donde será el local de la fiesta... no han dicho nada aún... BR : Si, pero supongo que nos dirán algo en la semana... creo... JS : Bra, este... ¿cómo están tus padres y tu hermano?... -- preguntó a la volada tratando de sacarle lo que quería saber de una manera indirecta. BR : Ellos están bien... mi mamá con la compañía, mi hermano estudiando y mi papá... eeh... entrenando... -- terminó de decir, no queria meter la pata. JS : ¿Entrenando?... ¿acaso es deportista?... BR : ¿Deportista?... bueno, podría decirse que sí... -- sonrió y se imaginó por un momento a su padre jugando deportes terrestres... no, no le quedaba... JS : ¿Y qué deportes le gustan? BR : Bueno, le gusta luchar... "si es que a eso se le puede llamar algo deportivo... ufff..." -- pensó recordando los destrozos que haccía en la cámara de gravedad y sus explsiones de ki. JS : Ah, te refieres a la "lucha libre".... ¿y ha competido? -- preguntó ignorando el tipo de guerrero que era el papá de Bra. BR : No que yo sepa... pero siempre que puede entrena... desde que era muy joven... "por no decir todos los días y que es un príncipe saiyajin..." -- pensó para sí. 

Jason al ver la incomodidad en Bra prefirió dejar de preguntar y comenzó a ordenar el rompezabezas... su papá es luchador, tal vez por eso sea tan agresivo. Y si lo viera... ¿de que podría hablarle?... ¿luchas?... tal vez, aunque no estaba seguro... pero a pesar de eso no se echaría para atrás...

Bra meditaba su situación... ¿por qué Jason estaba tan interesado en saber de su padre?... lo más seguro es que quisiera caerle bien por el tema de las luchas... crazo error... ¡lo mataría!. Y si se enterara del verdadero origen de su papá y de que era un príncipe guerrero, pensaría que era un loco... además está el echo de que ella era más fuerte que él, pero prefería ocultarlo... no sería que lo espante si descubriera su verdadera fuerza. Le gustaba, pero también temía por su seguridad... JS : Bra... -- la llamó. BR : ¿Eh?... dime... JS : Estás preocupada por algo... estás mas callada que lo normal... -- le sonrió. BR : ¡¿Por qué crees que estoy rara, tonto?!... ¿acaso una no puede tener un mal día?.. -- le contestó algo agresiva. Su amigo sonrió a su reacción... JS : Eso es... así me gusta, amiga... no cabe duda que eres temperamental...jaja! -- dijo y Bra quedándose de piedra, se sintió avergonzada... BR : Lo siento, yo... JS : Olvídalo, no está mal sacar algo de carácter de vez en cuando... cualquiera diría que tienes las fuerza de cien hombres... BR : "Jason , cuánta razón tienes..." -- pensó bajando la cabeza a recordar su origen saiyajin. JS : Este... y tú... ¿ya tienes pareja para la fiesta de graduación? -- preguntó directamente mirándola a los ojos. BR : ¿¿Pareja??... bueno, pues... no... -- musitó a la vez que pensaba -- "Ay, no... estoy segura que me va a invitar... y lo peor de todo es que me estoy muriendo por que lo haga... ¡¿qué voy a hacer?!" JS : "¡¡Bien!!" -- pensó y dijo... -- Te... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?... claro, como amigos... BR : "¡¡LO DIJO!!... ¡¡ahora que hago!!... Bra, dile que no... tu mente te lo ordena... ¡¡DILE QUE NO!!" -- pensaba y respondió... -- ¿amigos?... pues... claro, me encantaría. -- respondió sonriendo en tanto que en su cabeza... -- "¡¡IDIOTA!!... ¡¡eres una tonta!!" JS : Si??... pues, genial... -- pensó -- "Listo, lo hice... ahora ya no puedo salir de esta... que remedio, valió la pena..." BR : Yo... ya me tengo que ir a casa. Entonces nos vemos, Jason... -- y justo cuando se levantaba su amigo la tomó de la mano haciendo que ella se sobresaltara... JS : Espera... ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?... ya sabes que me queda de camino a la mía... -- se ofreció... BR : "No, no... si mi papá lo ve va a sospechar tremendamente... dile que no, dile que no!!" -- pensó y respondió -- Si, muchas gracias... "ARRRGGGG!!!... ¡¡TE ODIO, BRA!!" 

Ambos subieron a la motocicleta y fueron a la Capsule Corp. sin decir una sola palabra, ya que cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. En tanto en la corporación, Bulma había salido a hacer unas compras y Vegeta tomaba un descanso de su entrenamiento.. ya uqe aunque fuera un saiyajin, necesitaba descansar un poco. Pero lo que no lo dejaba en paz era el pensar que Bra podía tener un novio... ¡no, sobre su cadáver!... su hija no podía estar con alguien que no fuera digno de ella. Pero por otro lado tal vez estaba sospechando mal, tal vez ese chico sólo era un amigo... y por su bien, esperaba que fuera así. Volteó a ver el reloj... VG : "Uhm... se está tardando y eso no me agrada... debería venirse a casa inmediatamente además creo que mencionó algo de una reunión con sus amigas... ¡demonios!... ¡siento que estoy perdiendo el control!... ¡¿y en donde diablos estará Bulma?!!... ¡¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!!" -- pensaba irritado y cuando estaba resignado a prepararse algo por sí mismo, escuchó el ruido de un motor... y por poco y rompe el vaso que tenía en la mano al ver que era Bra con el chico del día anterior... BR : Gracias por traerme... ahora tengo que preparar todo porque vendrán Emi las demás más tarde... JS : ¿Se van a reunir?... ay, por Dios... cuando las mujeres se juntan es porque van a planear alguna travesura... -- dijo en tono de burla. Bra frunció el ceño... BR : ¡¿Que insinúas, payaso?! JS : Nada, nada... yo sólo hablo de experiencias anteriores... y como dice la canción.. las chicas solo quieren divertirse... jaja!!... ¡oye, espera Bra!... ¡era una broma! -- dijo al ver que su amiga lo tomaba de las solapas. Vegeta, que observaba todo de la ventana, murmuró... VG : ¡¿Pero de qué diablos estarán hablando esos dos?!... ¡¡no puedo oír nada!!... ¿y por qué lo habrá tomado de sus ropas?... jum, tal vez le dijo alguna grosería y ahora Bra va a mandarlo a los límites de la capital... jeje, esto se está poniendo divertido... BR : ¿Te asuste, verdad?... -- sonrió soltándolo -- Además no me gustó ese comentario y no lo vuelvas a decir porque yo puedo decirte muchas cosas de lo que hacen los hombres cuando se juntan, eh? -- lo tocó en su nariz. VG : ¿Qué clase de golpe es ese?... a menos que lo esté tanteando para luego mandarlo a volar... los muchachos son extraños... -- volvió a decir. JS : Bueno, entonces nos estamos viendo, si?... estate atenta al lugar de la fiesta. Te veo luego... -- y se despidió de Bra con un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se ruborizara... y sin notar que a "cierto saiya" casi se le salen los ojos al ver eso... VG : Ese miserable.. ¡¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!!! -- dijo elevando notoriamente si ki por la furia que sentía y Bra se percató de eso... BR : Si!!... es mejor que te vayas, Jason... -- lo animó a irse más rápido antes de que empezara a correr sangre. El muchacho la miró extrañado y agitando su mano se marchó. Bra se quedó observándolo con una sonrisa fingida, después su rostro cambió a uno de tragedia... -- ¡¡ARGG, QUE ESTÚPIDA!!!... tonta, tonta... ¡¡TONTA!!... ¡¡Por qué le dije que sí, ahora ya lo condené a muerte!!... ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! -- dijo golpeándose la cabeza contra un árbol cercano. ??? : No puede ser... ¡qué! -- dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas y tocándole el hombro. Bra se puso pálida y lentamente como un robot se dio vuelta... -- Hola Bra... ¿un poco tarde, no? BR : pa...pa... ¿¿PAPA?? -- musitó petrificada... 

Padre e hija se encuentra cara a cara... ¿se imaginan como reaccionará el príncipe de los guerreros?... esperen...^^

* * *

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	4. Entre amigos, amigas y hermanos

**Tú, Yo... y mi Papá**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 4: "Entre amigos, amigas... y hermanos"**

* * *

La guerra está a punto de empezar entre padre e hija... ¿podrá lidiar con Bra con su temperamental papá?

Vegeta había aparecido de improviso detrás de su hija que acababa de despedirse de su amigo y no puso evitar notar el nerviosismo de su hija... BR : Aaaa.... hola papá, que milagro no estás entrenando... ¿qué haces por aquí? -- dijo rogando que no le mencionara el tema de su amigo... VG : Tomé un descanso... pero no pude evitar escuchar el horrible ruido de una máquina como la que tenía ese amigo TUYO... -- metió el tema de frente. BR : ¿Amigo?... ¿cuál amigo? -- se hizo la desentendida. VG : No te hagas la tonta conmigo, niña... sabes MUY bien de qué estoy hablando... -- frunció aún más el ceño. Bra tragó saliva... BR : ¿En serio?... bueno, pues.. es un amigo de la escuela y me trajo de regreso porque su casa no queda muy lejos de aquí... eso es todo... VG : ¿Segura?... ¿y por qué te pusiste roja cuando hablabas con él hace un rato?... y sobre todo cuando se despidió... ¿no será que te gusta? -- la miró de una manera que calaría los huesos a cualquiera. BR : Papá, por que te pones así?... no tiene nada de malo... además yo no he dicho que me guste... -- trató de conservar el control. VG : Bra, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras... y si no quieres que se lo pregunte personalmente a ese insecto, será mejor que me lo digas... -- volvió a insistir. En ese momento Bra ya no sabía que hacer, pero recordó por un instante las palabras de Pan, y parándose derecha, dijo... BR : ¡¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo!!... -- le dijo agresivamente para sorpresa de su padre... -- ¡¡Ya me tienes cansada con esa actitud!! ¡¡YA ME HARTÉ!! VG : Mocosa... ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma?! -- dijo Vegeta aun sorprendido por la actitud de Bra que hasta ahora había sido muy pasiva... BR : ¡¡Ya no permitiré que sigas arruinando de mi vida de esa forma con tus estúpidos celos!!... Todos los chicos de mi escuela se alejan de mi por tu culpa y ahora esta chico me ha pedido que sea su pareja en la fiesta de graduación y ya le dije que sí... ¡¡por favor, ya no actúes así papá!! VG : ¡Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré! -- dijo algo nervioso por la mirada acuchillante de Bra que era casi tan terrible como la de él... -- Si actúo así es porque ninguno de esos humanos débiles te merecen... ¡¡y mucho menos un insecto como ese!!... ¡¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!! BR : Pues ya es muy tarde... y si te atreves a lastimarlo como a los otros chicos te juro que yo... yo... -- lo miró con rabia -- ¡¡VOY A ODIARTE PARA SIEMPRE!! -- y una vez que lo dijo se fue corriendo a su casa. 

Vegeta se quedó helado por las palabras de su hija, ella nunca le había hablado así y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sintió un dolor en el pecho... su hija ya no era una niña, pero de todas maneras su orgullo y carácter sobreprotector no le permitía aceptarlo... ni al pretendiente... VG : Grrr... ¡¡Maldito insecto yanqui!! -- lo dijo por lo rubio del cabello del chico -- ¡¡No creas que ya ganaste!!... ¡¡No me conoces!! 

Bra había ido a encerrarse a su habitación y estaba sentada en su cama. Todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer... gritarle a su padre. Por un momento se sintió tentada a ir a disculparse, pero se detuvo... BR : No... no voy a dejar que me gane... ¡¡yo también tengo mi orgullo de saiyajin!! -- después de decirlo se sintió mucho mejor, por lo menos la consolaba el saber que su padre no podía pisotearla como a otros. El timbre del teléfono la distrajo... -- Mushi, mushi... ¿quién es? ??? : ¡Konichi wa Bra!... esta es la tercera vez que te llamo, te tardaste mucho en regresar, ¿cómo estas? -- saludó una voz de chica al otro lado de la línea. BR : Hola Pan... disculpa por llegar tarde.. dime... -- sonrió saludando a su amiga. PN :Bien... oye, te caigo siempre en tu casa a las cuatro?... ya conseguí la música que me pediste... además que quiero que me cuentes cómo te fue, eh? BR : Si, claro... muy bien... te espero... ja ne -- y colgando el teléfono se dejó caer nuevamente en su cama sumamente cansada, habían sido muchas emociones por este día. ??? : Hola... -- apareció un rostro sonriente encima de ella. BR : AAAAHHHHH!!!! -- brincó cayéndose en el piso y volteó a ver a quien creía haber visto y dijo media atontada... -- ¡¡PAN!!... Pero... como... es decir... acabo de hablar contigo... ay, por Kami, no puede ser... me debo estar volviendo loca... PN : Jaja... serénate, chica... entré por la ventana. No sabía que estabas tan nerviosa... -- sonrió Pan dejando su mochila en el suelo. BR : Pero... Pan, ¿cómo le hiciste para venir tan rápido?... no es posible que hallas llegado en unos segundos... -- dijo todavía turbada. Pan sacó la lengua y le mostró algo... PN : Tarán!... la modernidad a nuestro alcance... -- dijo haciendo referencia al celular que tenía en la mano... -- Estuve todo el rato en la ventana... sólo quise jugarte una broma y también ver tu reacción.. y por lo que me doy cuenta, no pudiste sentirme, muy mal... -- djo negando con la cabeza. BR : Como crees que te voy a sentir... -- murmuró con rostro amenazante mientras se acercaba a Pan -- Si te apareces de repente, escondes tu presencia... ¡¡Y POR POCO ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO!!! -- gritó elevando su ki que hizo que Pan levitara fuera de su alcance y poniendo sus manos juntas dijo... PN : Disculpa, disculpa... no te enfades, Bra... se nota que tienes el genio del tío Vegeta, jaja!!... pero somos de confianza, no?... -- le dio una palmada amistosa y Bra la miró de reojo... BR : Que voy a hacer... creo que me merezco un gran mérito por aguantarte, amiga... -- contestó la sonrisa de Pan. 

En esos momento, Trunks llegaba de sus clases y se le notaba angustiado. Cargaba una montaña de libros mientras murmuraba de todo. Vegeta estaba sentado en un sillón del living y arqueó una ceja al ver a su hijo... VG : ¿Qué te traes, muchacho?... ¿acaso estás de repartidor de libros? -- se burló un poco. TR : Jo, jo.... muy gracioso, papá... ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer a parte de reírte de mí? -- dijo molesto. Vegeta ignoró su comentario... VG : Que manera de desperdiciar el tiempo, bien podrías estar entrenando... pero bueno, yo no me meto en tus asuntos... y no me contestes así porque no creas que se me ha olvidado la gracia que hiciste en la mañana... -- le dijo en tono acusador y haciendo que Trunks recordara el casi desmenbramiento de su padre. TR : Eh, bueno... -- se hizo el loco -- Ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar, porque si no entrego mañana mi tarea, estallará al tercera guerra mundial... maldito profesor, grrr... -- dijo subiendo por las escaleras. Vegeta negó con la cabeza... VG : Estos mocosos... quién los entiende... -- con desagrado recordó el incidente con Bra hacía un rato y frunció el ceño... -- Me pregunto que estará haciendo esa niña, Bulma todavía no viene así que tengo que hacer algo de tiempo... será mejor que la vea, tal vez se me pasó un poco la mano. 

Ya estaba punto de levantarse cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó así que de todas maneras tuvo que levantarse. No estaba de humor para recibir visitas (bueno, casi nunca lo está) y abrió la puerta con brusquedad para encontrarse cara a cara con tres jovencitas que se asustaron al verlo... eran las amigas de Bra... Emi, Tsubasa y una chica de pelo negro al parecer amiga de ellas llamada Maho... VG : ¿Si?... ¿qué desean?... -- dijo en su "amigable" tono de voz. La chicas que todavía no atinaba a reaccionar por la impresión de ver al saiya (además que estaba con ropa de entrenamiento y eso... pues... desmayaría a cualquier chica *_*). Emi consiguió articular palabra... EM : Bu... buenas tardes, señor... somos amigas de Bra. -- y al ver el inexpresivo rostro de Vegeta continuó... -- Yo soy Emi, ¿se acuerda de mí?... vine a estudiar con Bra varias veces a su casa... VG : Ah... si, creo que te recuerdo... -- le echó una mirada a la pelirroja y después a sus amigas que lo miraban como hipnotizadas... EM : Y bueno... ellas son mis amigas... Tsubasa y Maho... -- les dijo por lo bajo -- Chicas, saluden... es el papá de Bra... MH : Ah?... s-si, buenas tardes señor... eh, señor... -- tartamudeó. VG : Vegeta -- aclaró secamente. TS : ¡Hola!... ¡mucho gusto, señor Vegeta! -- saludó Tsubasa alegremente. Vegeta la miró muy extrañado... VG : ¿Esta niña también es compañera de clases de Bra? -- miró a las otras chicas y luego a la pequeña -- ¿o es una amiga de primaria? TS : ¡¡Grrrrr!!!.... ¡¿Cómo que de primaria?!! -- le gritó con las manos en la cintura -- ¡¡El que sea bajita no quiere decir que sea una niña, le quedó claro?!! MH : Ay... ¿por qué? -- se pasó la mano por la cara. VG : .......... (gota de sudor) EM : ¡¡Tsubasa!! -- saltó Emi tapando la cara de la chica con una chamarra y sujetándola bajo el brazo ante el alboroto de esta... -- Eh... jejeje... no le haga caso, señor Vegeta... mi amiga es muy graciosa... este... ¿estará Bra? VG : Creo que está arriba en su cuarto... -- se movió un poco de la puerta, haciendo ademán de que entraran. EM : Muchas gracias, señor... gusto en verlo... -- pasó por su lado sin soltar a la temperamental Tsubasa y Maho la siguió luego de despedirse del saiya. Vegeta las quedó mirando hasta que subieron por la escalera y sonrió muy levemente... VG : Conque, Tsubasa... jum, vaya chiquilla loca... me recuerda a cierta persona, jeje... -- y sin decir nada más fue a su cámara de gravedad. 

Una vez arriba, las chicas se juntaron con Pan y Bra, esas chicas se conocían con Pan ya que siempre se reunína aunque estuvieran en diferente escuela y eran grandes amigas. S e pusieron a conversar de sus incidentes al llegar a la corporación, lo que incluía el recibimiento que les hizo el padre de Bra... PN : JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!.... ¡¡ESA SI QUE ESTUVO BUENA!!! -- reía sin control Pan ante la avergonzada mirada de Emi y Maho, sorpresa de Bra e imcomprensión de Tsubasa... BR : ¿En verdad Tsubasa le dijo eso a mi papá?... ¡¡jajaja, me hubiera gustado verlo!! -- dijo también Bra muerta de risa, imaginándose el lío entre Tsubasa y su papá (duelo interesante, no?) EM : ¿¿Y te parece gracioso??... ¡por poco me muero de la vergüenza! -- dijo la pelirroja con las mejillas del mismo color que sus cabellos. Maho, más seria, se encogió de hombros... MH : Por culpa de tu gracia, el señor debe de querer matarte... creo que no se equivocó al decir que eras todavía una niña, Tsubasa... -- dijo Maho. TS : Oye, ¡¡¿cómo querías que reaccionara si me confundió con una niña de primaria?!!... ju, ese señor de pelos parados tiene suerte que no lo halla dejado fuera de combate... -- se cruzó de brazos ofendida. PN : Pues dudo mucho que lo hubieras hecho, amiga... pero debo felicitarte, no cualquiera le planta la cara al tío Vegeta, jajaja!! -- dijo todavía divertida. MH : Sobre eso, Bra... debo reconocer que tu papá está en un excelente estado físico para ser primera vez que lo veo me sorprendió... -- comentó. TS : Bueno, ya que lo mencionas a mí también... -- dijo rascándose la cabeza -- Oye, Bra... ¿cuántos años tiene tu papá? EM : ¡Tsubasa, eso no se pregunta!... aunque, verdad Bra.. nunca te he preguntado eso... -- la miró junto con las otras chicas. BR : Eh, bueno... pues, no sabría decirles... -- empezó a decir, pero Pan la cortó... PN : ¿Y por qué el interés en eso, chicas?... ¿qué tienen en esas cabezas, eh? -- las encaró directamente. Las tres se pusieron nerviosas... EM : No, nada... sólo simple curiosidad, Pan... cómo se le ve tan joven... TS : Es verdad... yo le echaría algo de 35 años... -- dijo directamente haciendo que Maho volteara a mirarla extrañadísima... MH : Oye, eso no es posible... ya que según recuerdo el hermano de Bra tiene algo de 25 años... es como si me dijeras que lo concibió a los 10 años, no seas tonta... -- dijo muy tranquila. Tal parece que Maho es del tipo de persona seria y práctica, haciendo gran contraste junto a sus amigas, la despierta y romántica Emi, y la inocente y alocada Tsubasa. TS : ¿Hermano?... ¿cuál hermano? -- preguntó curiosa. EM : ¿No lo sabías?... Bra tiene un hermano mayor y es muy parecido al señor Vegeta... ¡¡aaahhh, es guapísimo!! -- suspiró Emi. PN : Bueno, chicas... ya basta de hablar de la familia de Bra... ¿por qué no empezamos de una vez con nuestra reunión?... ¿qué dices, Bra? -- dijo poniéndose de pie. BR : Exacto... -- dijo animada -- Primero que nada, amigas... para la fiesta de graduación no podemos hacer el ridículo al momento de bailar, así que tenemos que dominar todos los bailes habidos y por haber... Pan, ¿empezamos? PN : ¡A la orden!... -- dijo mientras empezaba a programar los cd´s en el equipo que tenía Bra en su cuarto... ¡¡ahora todas de pie y oído a la música!! EM y TS : Si!!! MH : Que remedio... en fin... -- agitó su cabeza. -- ¡A divertirnos! 

En la habitación de al lado Trunks estaba con una ruma de libros resolviendo su tarea para el día siguiente. Estaba nervioso ya que si no sacaba un buen promedio en ese trabajo, su profesor lo reprobaría así que toda su cabeza era una ruma de cálculos y fórmulas... TR : Maldito, Tecno I (así se llama el curso)... y todo por culpa del profesor al perder mis informes.. me da ganas de volarle la cabeza con un Burning Attack, pero si lo hago no me podré graduar jamás... a veces me da envidia mi padre... sólo se dedica a entrenar y entrenar... como se nota que él nunca vio cálculos como estos... -- suspiro -- ... bueno, continuemos... entonces la fórmula debe ser... 

En eso toda la segunda planta retumbó con una música bastante movida, haciendo que todos los libros se cayeran del escritorio de Trunks y que él mismo casi se cayera de la silla. Cuando se levantó sólo pudo murmurar una palabra... TR : Bra... ya me lo imaginaba... -- dijo levantándose y tratando de conservar la calma para no volar todo de una explosión. En tanto con las chicas... PN : Si!!!... ¡¡esto sí que es música!!... -- dijo la semisaiyajin sin dejar de bailar... -- ¡No cabe duda que tengo buenos gustos para las canciones! BR : Si, debo admitir que fue lo acertado... ¡está muy divertido!... ¿no lo creen amigas? -- dijo sin dejar de bailar. EM : Es cierto... aunque me hubiera gustado algo de música de coreografía... ¿tienes algo por allí, Pan? PN : A ver... creo que sí, mira, esto es lo último... -- le enseñó el cd -- Aunque no me acuerdo bien los pasos... EM : Yo creo que los he visto, no sé... tendría que escuchar la canción. PN : ¡Entonces la pondré!... ¡a ver chicas, descanso! -- anunció a sus amigas e hizo una pregunta a la volada... -- Para que nos relajemos... ¿qué les parece si hablamos de la fiesta, eh? EM : Es verdad... muy bien, con quién empezamos?... podría ser... -- se le va encima a Bra -- ¿Irás con Jason a la fiesta?... confiesa... PN : Ah, franco... eso me tenías que contar... a ver, estamos esperando... -- preguntó Pan. MH : ¿Vas a ir con Jason?... que suerte... -- comentó por su lado Maho. TS : Siiiii????... ¡¡cuenta, cuenta, cuenta!! -- se unió Tsubasa a la interrogación. BR : Emi, chicas... cálmense... bueno pues... ¡¡SI, ME INVITÓ!! -- a su respuesta la algarabía de las chicas no se hizo esperar. Emi la abrazó... EM : ¡¡POR FIN!!!... Ya era hora, Bra... ¡¡pensaba que se iban a quedar solteros de por vida!! BR : Oye, que estás pensando... sólo me invitó, es todo... PN : Y Bra... ¿qué dijo tu papá? -- y a su pregunta todas se quedaron calladas. Bra cambió la expresión de su rostro... BR : Muy mal... pero me supongo que esto será temporal, ya se le pasará... -- contestó tratando de no preocupar a sus amigas. EM : Tiene razón, no hay que hacer tanta alaraca por esto... y bueno, ¿a quien le toca revelar sus "intimidades"? -- dijo con aire de misterio. -- ¡Maho, es tu turno! MH : No tengo nada que decir... pero, si son curiosas les diré que es un universitario, qué tal? -- contestó sin inmutarse demasiado. EM : Siempre buscando los chicos mayores... ¡ahora entiendo por qué querías saber la edad del papá de Bra!! MH : ¿¿Qué?? -- se puso roja -- ¡¡No seas tonta!! BR : Y hablado de eso, ¿pregunto con quien irá la antipática de Licely?... no la hemos visto, aunque por un lado eso es agradable... EM : Quien sabe y ni me importa... ahora le toca a Pan... ¿quién es tu galán? PN : No se... adivinen... -- se hizo la interesante. Todas : PAN!!! PN : Un chico de intercambio llamado Ryouga... es tan lindo y considerado conmigo... cada vez que hablamos nos paramos riendo... BR : Pero... si dices que no habla nuestro idioma... ¿cómo le haces para entenderle? PN : Simple... él no sabe de lo que hablo y yo tampoco le entiendo... y eso es lo que da risa, comprendes? -- Pan comenzó a reirse y al notar que sus amigas la miraban con caras raras, cambió el tema... -- Este... ¿qué les parece si continuamos con las clases de baile? 

En tanto, Trunks se había colocado algodones en los oídos para tratar de concentrarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil, estaba en esas cuando... silencio absoluto... TR : Que raro... todo está silencioso... -- sonrió quitándose los algodones -- Vaya, parece que ya se calmaron... bueno, a seguir craneando... PN : ¿Listas?.... ¡¡a bailar!!! -- y una vez que lo dijo encendió la música y el piso volvió a retumbar aún más fuerte y Trunks... bueno... ya se imaginaran como quedó, sólo puedo decirles que redujo a añicos su lápiz y su ki se elevó casi transformándose en SSJ. TR : AAARRGGGG!!... ¡¡LA VOY A MATAR!!!!! -- gritó y poco le faltó para romper la mesa del puñetazo que le tiró. Fuera de todo eso, mientras las chicas hacían sus bailes coreográficos, Tsubasa se apartó del grupo y se sentó en el suelo abrazada a un cojín. Emi se dio cuenta y se le acercó... EM : ¿Qué tienes, Tsubasa?... ¿pasa algo malo? -- le tocó la cabeza. TS : No... lo que pasa es que todavía no tengo pareja... ningún chico quiere ir conmigo... -- dijo la chica triste. EM : No te preocupes, ya verás que en estos días algún chico te pedirá para ir con él... -- dijo y Pan que había estado atenta a lo que decían sus amigas, intervino con aire triunfal... PN : ¡¡Si, no te desanimes amiga!!... ¡¡Ya verás que de un momento a otro aparecerá tu príncipe azul y podría ser por esta puerta!! -- y justo cuando señalaba la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe... TR : ¡¡BRA, QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER TANTO ESCÁNDALO??!!... ¡¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!!! -- gritó Trunks pensando que Bra estaba sola en su habitación y cuando vio al grupo de chicas se quedó helado... -- Eh??... pero... ¿y estas chicas? BR : ¡¡TRUNKS!!!!... ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES??... ¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ!! -- le gritó Bra muy molesta por el comportamiento de su hermano. En cambio, Tsubasa se había quedado como hechizada al ver a Trunks ya que no lo conocía y para ella era un sueño hecho realidad. Pan se percató de eso, y acercándose a Trunks dijo... PN : ¿Ya ves, Tsubasa?... ¡¡Te dije que el príncipe entraría por la puerta y lo hizo!! -- a sus palabras Trunks volteó a verla en shock... TR : ¿¿Príncipe??... oye, Pan... por si no lo recuerdas mi papá es el príncipe de los sa... MMMMHHH!!!! -- Pan le tapó la boca antes de que el chico de cabellos morados metiera la pata. PN : Y como te decía, llegó el príncipe que esperabas... -- y soltando a Trunks (y de paso para que respirara) lo metió al cuarto de un jalón ... -- ¡¡Pero pasa Trunks, no te quedes en la puerta!! BR : Pan... ¿qué haces? -- le susurró a su oído muy confundida. PN : Hace tiempo me dijiste que querías vengarte de Trunks... pues bien, este es el momento... sólo déjamelo a mí... -- le respondió en voz baja y tomando la mano de Tsubasa la acercó a Trunks -- Tsubasa... quiero que conozcas a Trunks, el hermano de Bra... Trunks, ella es Tsubasa. TS : ¿Cómo estas?... -- le dijo con ojos brillantes como encantados. Trunks al verla, pensó que era una niña de primer año por su contextura, pero no dijo nada... TR : Hola Tsubasa... mucho gusto... -- respondió como lo haría con cualquiera de las amigas de Bra. Pan volvió a intervenir... PN : Y pues... como verás Trunks, todas estamos practicando para el baile de graduación que será muy pronto ya que queremos hacer un buen papel con nuestra parejas, no es verdad amigas? -- a su pregunta las chicas se miraron, pero al darse cuenta del plan de Pan , se guiñaron un ojo y respondieron... Todas : Siiii!!! -- dijeron en coro. Trunks comenzó a sudar frío... TR : "Ay, ay... me parece que he saltado de la sartén al fuego... ¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?" -- pensó. PN : Pero entre chicas no se puede bailar bien, así que... -- lo cogió del brazo mirándolo -- Necesitamos que una figura masculina nos ayude con las lecciones.. nos ayudarías, Trunks? TR : ¿¿Lecciones?? -- balbuceó, pero Emi también se le prendió del otro brazo igualando a Pan... EM : ¡Exacto!... como tú tienes tanta experiencia en estos asuntos nos ayudarás, verdad? -- dijo moviendo sus ojos como abanicos *_*. TR : Pe... -- tartamudeó. BR : Tienen mucha razón, hermano... además tu siempre me dijiste que me ayudarías cuando más te necesitara y ahora es el momento... -- le abrazó el cuello -- Lo harás, verdad que sí? EM y PN : Siii??? -- dijeron a unísono. Lsa únicas que no dijeron nada fueron Maho, que no le gustaba participar de esos juegos tontos pero que de todas maneras le divertían; y Tsubasa que estaba hipnotizada con Trunks. El pobre chico no sabía que hacer y se sentía como un indefenso conejo entre esas chicas que lo acosaban como hambriendos coyotes... TR : O... oigan, si les ayudo con una sola canción... ¿prometen dejarme en paz? -- preguntó algo tímido. Todas : SIIIII!!!! TR : Ay, está bien.. las ayudaré... ahora, podrían soltarme? -- y a su petición las chicas lo soltaron y Trunks lanzándole una mortal mirada a su hermana, suspiró y dijo... -- Bueno, ¿qué quieren que les enseñe?... ¿rock?... ¿disco?... ¿merengue?... díganme de una vez... PN : Queremos bailar... -- subió el volumen de la radio -- BAILES ÁRABES!!!!! 

Autora : Ya saben... esos bailes con las contorsiones en donde se mueve mucho las caderas y esas cosas... al estilo de Shakira, que mala soy, verdad? =P TR : QUE???.... ¡¡Ah, no!!... ¡¡De eso no sé nada!! -- y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse Pan y Bra volvieron a detenerlo tirándolo contra el suelo... PN : Vamos, Trunks... tu dijiste que nos ayudarías -- le espetó sin soltarlo. TR : Pero yo no sé bailar eso.... además ese baile es para mujeres... -- trató de soltarse. BR : Pues que pena, hermanito... ya nos dijiste que sí además.. -- le volteó el rostro con una mano -- No puedes dejar a esas pobres chicas sin aprender del maestro... -- y todas las chicas pusieron caritas tiernas (incluyendo a Maho). Trunks se sentía al borde del abismo y no sabía que hacer... pero estaba acorralado y sin ninguna salida... sólo rogaba a todos los santos que su padre no lo viera haciendo esos bailes tan humillantes... TR : Muy bien, ustedes ganan... les ayudaré... pero ya quítense de mi espalda que pesan... -- dijo casi en tono de súplica. 

Pan y Bra se guiñaron un ojo y luego de soltarlo esperaron a que se pusiera de pie y alineándose comenzaron a hacer movimientos de contorsiones como si fueran bailarinas árabes, seguidas por sus amigas que entraron al juego, y Tsubasa se le pegaba a Trunks moviéndose como odalisca árabe y el muchacho apenas si se movía ya que era demasiado vergonzoso. Las que daba risa ver eran a Emi y Pan ya que hacían movimientos como de serpientes y se acercaban hipnotizantes al chico que de una manera no muy notoria evitaba que se le pegaran y de cuando en cuando volteaba a ver a su hermana, jurando cobrárselas todas juntas más tarde... (cualquiera, no?). Cuando finalmente terminó la canción, el muchacho respiró aliviado mientras las chicas gritaban alborozadas y divertidas. Maho se le acercó al chico... MH : Pobre... te hicieron pasar un mal rato, no? -- preguntó con los brazos cruzados y seria. Trunks al verla pensó que tal vez ella era la única cuerda del grupo y por un momento creyó encontrar una aliada... TR : Si, esto ha sido lo más humillante que he echo... pensaba que iba a ser una canción más suave... ¡con decirte que hubiera bailado cualquier otra cosa menos eso! -- dijo enérgico tratando de quitarse una carga de encima. MH : Uhm... ¿cualquier cosa?... ¿ahora? -- preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos. TR : ¡Sí, cualquier cosa ahora mismo si fuera posible! -- contestó al aire sin verla. Maho sonrió... MH : Muy bien... ¡Pan, música! 

Pan levantando el pulgar hizo lo que le decía su amiga y puso...tatatatán... ¡¡LAMBADA!!. Trunks se puso pálido al escuchar esa música tan exótica ya que sabía muy bien como se bailaba y no era muy pudorosa que digamos. Maho lo miró a los ojos... MH : Bien Trunks... entonces, baila conmigo. TR : Ah??... pero... -- tartamudeó ante la chica que lo tenía en sus garras como un ave de presa. MH : Tranquilo, no te voy a morder... sólo quiero bailar... -- puso sus brazos en sus hombros. 

Todas las demás chicas se morían de la risa ya que sabían muy bien cuan terrible podía ser Maho cuando se lo proponía... y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Y Trunks... bueno, que puedo decir... se vio obligado a bailar ese ritmo y cada vez que hacían los movimientos la chica lo desarmaba... (ya saben como es la lambada, así que no la explicaré =P). Cuando terminaron, Maho acomodó su cabello y se fue a sentar con sus amigas como si no hubiera pasado tal cosa, en tanto que Trunks tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta para no caerse y esperar a que sus latidos se normalizaran... y eso... jeje, tomaría mucho tiempo. En resumidas cuentas, Trunks tuvo que bailar con cada una de las chicas los más diversos ritmos que se les ocurrían y la más encantada de todas era Tsubasa que cuando le tocó bailar con el chico lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo y al terminar la canción lo abrazó sin tener intenciones de soltarlo antes la deseperación de Trunks que no sabía como quitarse a la empalagosa chiquilla... TS : Bailas muy bien, Trunks... y además eres lindo... -- le dijo ruborizándose a lo que Trunks contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa. TR : S-sí... muchas gracias... -- miró a las otras chicas -- ¡Oigan!, ¿a qué hora terminaremos con todo esto? PN : Bueno, eso depende... -- sonrió pícaramente -- Porque nos falta bailar Reggee, Hip-hop, música afro, Salsa... yyy... EM : ¿Vals? -- intervino la chica entre las risas de las demás. PN : ¡Exacto!... así que todavía tenemos para rato... jijiji TS : ¿No es maravilloso, Trunks?... ¡bailaremos toda la tarde! -- dijo la pequeña sin soltarlo. El joven saiya sólo atinó a suspirar resignado... TR : "Ay, esta va a ser una larga tarde... ¿por qué no me callé?" -- pensó el saiya al borde de un ataque de nervios... 

* * *

Comentarios de la autora: Como nota curiosa, para hacer este capítulo me inspiré en la serie Kareshi Kanojo No Jijou (Kare Kano) que traducido quiere decir: "Cosas de enamorados"... es muy divertida, se las recomiendo. Y si a alguno le parecen conocidos los nombres de algunos personajes... es pura y simple coincidencia, ya que los adapté para utilidad de este fic ^_^. 

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Indice ** **Siguiente capítulo**


	5. El que no corre ¿vuela?

**Tú, Yo... y mi Papá**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 5: "El que no corre... ¿vuela?"**

* * *

Pasó un buen rato antes que las chicas se marcharan a sus casas, todas muy contentas por la tarde tan divertida que habían pasado, en especial Tsubasa... ya que a ella tuvieron que sacarla casi a rastras de la corporación. Una vez que Bra terminó de despedir a sus amigas, subió a su habitación todavía riéndose por todo lo que había pasado y en la puerta se encontró cara a cara con su hermano que tenía una expresión de pocos amigos y que la miraba como si quisiera matarla... BR : ¿Qué te pasa?... tienes una cara terrible... -- dijo inocentemente. TR : Nooo, te parece... fíjate que estoy feliz por todo lo que me hicieron tus amigas y tú... no sabes coooomo me encantó... -- respondió sarcástico. BR : Bueno, si quieres mañana podemos volver a reunirnos para practicar... ¿quieres? -- dijo riéndose. TR : ¡¡No te hagas la graciosa!! -- dijo totalmente rojo -- ¿¿Sabes como me sentí cuando me obligaron a bailar con ustedes??... ¡¡Fue humillante!! BR : ¡¡Pues que yo recuerde tú también me dejaste en ridículo cuando esos amigos tuyos me espiaron bañandome y ni siquiera me enteré que los habías traído a la casa!! -- le espetó molestándose también. Trunks se cruzó de brazos... TR : En primer lugar, no fue mi culpa el que ellos te espiaran... aaahhh, ya veo... querías vengarte... -- respondió ofendido. Bra apretó los dientes... BR : ¡¡Ya no te quejes!!.... ¡¡nada de esto hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado en tu habitación!! TR : ¡¡La endemoniada música estaba muy alta!!... ¡¡¿¿cómo diablos crees que iba a poder concentrarme en resolver mi tarea con esa bulla??!! -- volvió a gritarle. Bra lo miró y se hizo la desinteresada. BR : Pero no me dirás que no la pasaste bien con nosotras, no?... vi muy bien tu cara cuando bailabas con Maho... -- entrecerró los ojos. TR : ¡¡Eso no tiene que ver nada con esto!!!.... lo que me molesta es que te hallas puesto de acuerdo con tus amigas para dejarme en rídiculo... ¿qué ibas a pedirme después?... ¿¿que me quitara la ropa e hiciera streep tease frente a ellas?? BR : Pues no hubiera sido mala idea... -- comentó a lo que Trunks sacando los colmillos gritó... TR : ¡¡AHORA SI ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!! -- entró a la habitación de Bra y cogiendo una revista de un estante dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la revista... -- ¡¡Mejor vete despidiendo de tu revista shojo que ahora la voy a volar en pedazos!! 

Bra al ver lo que intentaba su hermano se enfureció y en una arranque entró al cuarto del chico, seguido por éste que no comprendía lo que intentaba hacer y la vio tomar una serie de hojas de su escritorio. Bra también extendió su mano hacia los papeles... BR : ¿Tal parece que esto es muy importante para tí, no? -- dijo al ver el espanto del muchacho... -- ¡¡Atrévete a destruir MI revista y yo destruyo TÚ tarea!! TR : No te atreverás... -- dijo sudando. BR : ¿Quieres apostar? -- volvió a amenazar. TR : Bra... deja mi tarea... BR : Tú deja mi revista... TR : No confío en tí... eres capaz de destruírla... ¡no lo haré! BR : Pues yo tampoco... tu decides -- contestó impasible. Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirándose esperando que cualquiera de ellos hiciera el primer movimiento, sus miradas estaban atentas, sus jos fríos y a cada uno le corría sudor por sus frentes. De pronto, el viento hizo que se cerrara una ventana de golpe en la habitación de Trunks y... se escuchó un disparo. 

Bra todavía estaba de pie sosteniendo las hojas de su hermano intactas, pero estaba como petrificada al ver su revista hecha añicos en las manos de Trunks, que inconcientemente a causa del golpe disparó... y ahora sólo se sentía un penetrante olor a ceniza. Bra estaba el shock al ver su revista favorita desecha y por su parte Trunks no sabía que decir o que hacer ya que había sido su culpa... TR : Oye... Bra... lo lamento, en verdad... no quise... -- comenzó a disculparse, pero Bra estaba con la cabeza gacha ya que para ella las cosas que más apreciaba y cuidaba como oro en polvo era su ropa y sus adoradas revistas... y ahora, una de sus favoritas estaba destruída ante sus ojos. Lentamente levantó la cabeza mientras su ki comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco... BR : Como te has atrevido... y eso que yo tuve mucho cuidado en proteger sus cosas, ahora tú te atreves a destruir mi revista... eres un... -- dijo entre dientes. Trunks conciente del creciente enojo de su hermana trató de tranquilizarla... TR : Bra... hermanita... cálmate, si?... fue sin querer -- retrocedió un par de pasos... -- En serio... yo...eh, lo siento... BR : ¿Lo sientes?... ¿de verdad? -- dijo con voz tétrica... -- ¡¡PUES AHORA VAS A SENTIR EL DOLOR A UNOS LÍMITES QUE JAMÁS IMAGINASTE!!!!!.... ¡¡TE VOY A PULVERIZAAAAR!!! 

Ante el asombro de Trunks, Bra elevó si ki hasta casi parecía que había entrado en "berseck" (entiéndase: furia incontrolable) y se lanzó contra su hermano que afortunadamente pudo eludir su mortal puñetazo que dejó un enorme agujero en la pared y arrancó a correr por el corredor escaleras abajo seguido por Bra que no dejaba de lanzarle disparos y gritos salvajes. Así empezó la más feroz cacería de Trunks por toda la Capsule Corp. demostrándonos a todos lo letal que puede ser Bra cuando se molesta (bueno, por algo es hija de Vegeta, no?). Trunks salía por una puerta y entraba por una ventana perseguido por Bra que lo interceptaba y el chico se veía obligado a cambiar de rumbo para evitarla sin mucho éxito ya que ella era muy hábil, la carrera iba de arriba hacia abajo y abajo hacia arriba de la corporación y Bra no daba señales de querer detenerse al parecer hasta acabar con su hermano (estaba un "poquito" enojada). Volvieron a salir y continuaron la lucha en el aire, sólo que en esta ocasión Trunks ya comenzaba a defenderse... TR : ¡¡BRA, YA DETÉNTE!!... ¡¡NO ME OBLIGUES A SER RUDO CONTIGO!! -- gritó parando un golpe de su hermana... BR : ¿¿Rudo??.... ¡¡JAJA!!... ¡¡ÚLTIMAMENTE TE HAS VUELTO UN DEBILUCHO!!.. A VER QUE TE PARECE ESTO!!!... AAAHHH!!! -- gritó lanzándole un ki-blast que Trunks se vio obligado a repeler con sus brazos y comprobó con rabia que su hermana no fanfarroneaba. Frunció el ceño igual que su padre y dijo mostrando el puño... TR : ¡¡MUY BIEN, TU TE LO BUSCASTE!!!... ¡¡TE ADVIERTO QUE NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD CONTIGO, HERMANA!!! .... AAAHHH!!! -- gritó respondiendo con otro disparo más potente, pero que su hermana podo repeler cruzando los brazos. BR : ¡¿Conque quieres jugar, no?!... ¡¡TE DARE UNA LECCIÓN, REMEDO DE SAIYAJIN!!!!.... AAAHHH!!!! -- y terminando de decirlo volvió a atacarlo con dos disparos, y engañándolo lo pateó en el estómago. Ambos sonrieron y la pelea se tornó más interesante... 

Vegeta, ajeno a la "pequeña" riña que tenían sus hijitos, continuaba entrenando en su cámara de gravedad, pero no pudo evitar sentir la subida de energía de Trunks y Bra. Detuvo sus ejercicios y pensó... VG : "Esos son los kis de Trunks y Bra... es muy extraño... ¿qué estará pasando?" -- en tanto, la riña continuaba y estan vez se había llevado a las inmediaciones de la cámara de gravedad. BR : ¡¡Eres un cretino!!... ¡¡Pero no te salvarás!! -- volvió a tirarle un disparo, pero Trunks lo esquivó... TR : ¡¡Oye, te estás comportando como una neurótica y a parte añiñada!!... no recuerdo que te molestaras tanto cuando metí ese frasco de hormigas en tu ridículo sombrero.... upss!! -- se tapó la boca. Bra abrió unos ojos de plato y por poco le salen cuchillos de ellos... BR : ¡¡¿¿ASÍ QUE FUISTE TÚ??!!... ARRGGGG!!.... ¡¡TE VOY A MATAR!!! -- y haciendo una bola de energía se la lanzó con furia a Trunks que la eludió, pero la bola siguió su trayecto hasta la cámara de gravedad impactando en ella con fuerza y remeciendo a cierto saiyajin que estaba en el interior... VG : ¡¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!!... AAAHHH!!!! -- gritó Vegeta sintiendo que su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente de peso y sin poder soportar más terminó aplastado contra el suelo. 

Sin proponérselo, el disparo de Bra había soltado una pieza en el sistema principal de la gravedad de la cámara y se había salido de control, llevando su nivel a la máxima gravedad (que era algo de 700 G, más o menos), por eso Vegeta no pudo mantenerse en pie. El príncipe de los saiyas comenzaba a sentir que todo su cuerpo se hacía pedazos ya que nunca había elevado la gravedad a un nivel tan considerable... y eso hubiera matado a un humano normal... VG : Grrr.... te... tengo... que... a... apagar esa máquina... sino... argg.... me matará... -- musitó tratando de levantarse. 

Mientras tanto, por el otro sector de la corporación, Bulma estacionaba su air-car luego de unas descomunales compras en el super y se le notaba muy cansada. Se imaginaba que Vegeta la estaría esperando muerto de hambre y sus hijos idem, así que se apresuró. Al entrar a su casa, notó que todo estaba muy silencioso y llamó a su familia... BL : ¡Vegeta, ya estoy en casa! -- pero al no escuchar respuesta, volvió a llamar ... --¿Trunks, estás en tu habitación?... ¿Bra?... -- luego de un rato pensó -- "Qué extraño, no hay nadie... bueno, me imagino que Vegeta debe de estar en la cámara de gravedad, pero los chicos... uhm, bueno.. ya aparecerán, así que para hacer tiempo revisaré algunas cosas en mi laboratorio como ese invento que ya llevo trabajando en él mas de una semana..." -- y sin preocuparse en nada más, fue a su laboratorio pensando que todo estaba normal y tranquilo, pero si se lo preguntáramos a Vegeta, él diría otra cosa... VG : ¡¡Mierda, no puedo moverme!!... -- gritó frustrado luego de incontables intentos de ponerse de pie para apagar la máquina, pero al final la gravedad le ganaba y lo tumbaba de nuevo al suelo. Sin poder contenerse más, gritó... -- ¡¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS!!!.... AAAAHHHH!!! 

En su desesperación, Vegeta se convirtió en SSJ y lanzó un potente disparo de energía a su adoraba máquina, provocando una explosión que la redujo a añicos. Cuando pudo moverse, regresó a la normalidad y mirando de reojo lo que quedaba de su máquina, dijo... VG : Bulma me va a matar en cuanto vea esto... GRRR!!!... ¡¡VOY A MATAR AL CULPABLE DE ESTO!!!! -- gritó furioso casi que a causa de su aura, los pedazos de baldozas se elevaban y repiqueteaban los restos de la máquina y sin pérdida de tiempo, Vegeta se dirigió a la salida. 

Inconcientes de lo que le había pasado a Vegeta, Trunks y Bra continuaban combatiendo y diciéndose de todo, hasta que en una de esas Bra golpeó a su hermano hasta la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y ambos chocaron sus codos en un golpe y se quedaron mirándose... (todavía estaban delante de la puerta) TR : Has mejorado mucho, hermana... así sí vale la pena practicar contigo... -- sonrió el semisaiyajin empezando a disfrutar de su pelea. La chica sonrió... BR : Lo mismo digo, jeje... pero ya me cansé de jugar... ¡¡TE MANDARÉ A VOLAR!!! -- levantó su pierna para tirarle una patada. TR : ¡¡NO LO CREO!!! -- contestó el chico. 

Trunks imitó el movimiento de Bra y también se dispuso a patearla, pero justo y para mala suerte de ellos, en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta de la cámara y lo siguiente que se vio fue a Vegeta salir disparado hacia atrás producto del choque de dos piernas que sin querer... lo golpearon... y en la cara.

Autora : ¡Auch!... eso debió doler...

Trunks y Bra se quedaron de una pieza congelados en las posiciones que habían golpeado a su padre y sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de terror cuando vieron lo que le habían echo... BR : Pa... pa... ayayay... no... -- balbuceó Bra muy nerviosa y Trunks no se veía diferente... TR : Oh, no... ahora nadie nos salva de esta... -- dijo por su parte. Vegeta lentamente se levantó del suelo y limpiándose la sangre de la nariz, se acercó a sus retoños con una expresión de increíble tranquilidad en su rostro. Trunks tragó saliva porque sabía lo que eso significaba... y no era nada bueno... BR : Pa... papito... te... este... ¿te encuentras bien?... ¿no te lastimamos mucho? -- preguntó Bra con timidez, ya que suponía que a su papá no se le había olvidado el incidente de la mañana cuando le gritó, pero Vegeta no dijo nada.. entonces el murmuró a su hermano... -- Oye, ¿crees que esté bien?... lo veo muy tranquilo y sereno... ¿no se le habrá afectado el cerebro con el golpe que le dimos? TR : Para nada, tonta... y cuando está así es peor de lo que piensas... recuerdo que ponía esa mirada cuando nos descubría a Goten y a mí en alguna travesura cuando éramos chicos... "y no quiero ni recordarlo..." -- respondió Trunks sin perder de vista a su padre que estaba a escasos dos metros de ellos. Luego de una rato, el saiya dijo en voz muy baja... VG : Tienen diez segundos para desaparecer de mi presencia y si en ese tiempo no lo han echo... prepárense. Voy a empezar a contar... TR : ¡Rayos, esto es grave!... ¡nos matará! -- susurró a su hermana. BR : ¿Lo crees?... nunca lo he visto así de enojado como dices... -- contestó en el mismo tono. VG : Uno... TR : Es aún mucho peor que eso... una vez casi me despelleja junto con Goten a zurradas... BR : ¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron para que se pusiera así? TR : Descompusimos su cámara de gravedad... VG : Dos... BR : ¡Lo más seguro es que con ese disparo de energía la descompusiste!!... ¡¡Eres un tonto!! TR : No lo creo... ¡fue por tu patada que se enojó! TR : ¡Tú también lo pateaste, así que no me eches la culpa! VG : Tres... TR : Okey... tiempo fuera... tenemos que pensar en algo para salir de esta... BR : Muy bien... ¿tienes algún plan? TR : Pues... -- se rascó la cabeza -- ... no. BR : ¿Ah? -_-¡ VG : Cuatro... BR : Oye... ¿y si nos disculpamos y nos portamos bien toda la semana?.. podría funcionar... TR : Eres una inocente... más disfrutaría viéndonos muertos... eso no sirve... BR : ¿Entonces? VG : Cinco... BR : Podríamos escapar volando al horizonte... si volamos a toda velocidad no creo que nos alcance... TR : Si hacemos eso nos alcanzaría en menos de lo que piensas... nunca subestimes a papá... además que ya lo intenté una vez y no funcionó... VG : Seis... BR : Trunks... ya pasó la mitad del conteo ... ¡¡si no piensas en algo, yo seré quien te mate!! -- lo apretó del cuello sarándeándolo. TR : Muy bien... todos relajados... a ver... ¡lo tengo!... Bra, entra a la casa tu primero, yo te seguiré al instante.... BR : ¿Cómo?... ¿¿a la casa??... ¡pero allí nos atrapará más fácilmente! VG : Siete... TR : No creas... es mejor que nos refugiemos en la casa, ya que mi mamá le tiene prohibido a papá hacer cualquier tipo de destrozo allí, así que estaremos relativamente a salvo, comprendes? BR : Bien... entonces yo entro a la casa y tú me sigues, si? TR : ¡Sí, date prisa! VG : Ocho... BR : Suerte... -- y terminando de decirlo, se metió a su casa como alma que lleva el diablo. En tanto que Trunks retrocedía lentamente sin quitarle la vista a su papá... TR : Bueno... eh... te dejo tranquilo, papá... me voy, ja ne!! -- y de la misma manera que su hermana lo había hecho, se refugió a su casa. Vegeta seguía sintiéndose muy tranquilo y aprovechaba para mirarse las uñas mientras seguía con su conteo... VG : Nueve... Diez... tal como sospechaba, los niños se metieron a su casa a esconderse... -- sonrió misteriosamente y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo sacó un artefacto parecido a un cronómetro y comenzó a manipularlo... -- De acuerdo... a ver cuanto tiempo me demoro en atraparlos... será un buen entrenamiento... -- y lentamente entró a su casa detrás de sus hijos. 

Bulma, ignorando todo lo que pasaba con su peculiar familia, estaba ocupada ensamblando las partes de un nuevo invento y lo curioso era que estaba manipulando piezas muy pequeñas, así que tenía puesto un casco parecido al de los mineros con una lupa incorporada para no equivocarse ni perder las piezas. El sudor corría abundantemente por su frente, pero estaba tan concentrada que eso no le importaba... BL : Perfecto... ya sólo faltan un par de tornillos más y este microprocesador estará terminado... me da gusto trabajar así, sin ruidos... tan tranquila... tan... BR : AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!... PAPÁ, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!! -- gritó Bra mientras pasaba a toda velocidad por la puerta del laboratorio sin dejar de gritar y Bulma por el susto empujó la mesa y todo su invento terminó regado por el piso y ella también, que todavía por el susto no podía moverse. 

Vegeta estaba correteando a su hija a toda velocidad, prácticamento no corrían, sino volaban!!. Tal parece que Vegeta quería atrapar a sus hijos y no iba parar hasta conseguirlos, y había empezado la persecución con Bra al descubrirla escondida debajo de la escalera. Al dar una curva, Bra tropezó con una mesa y Vegeta ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando una mano la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastó consigo... TR : Eres una tonta... ni siquiera sabes volar bien... -- dijo el chico de cabellos morados sin dejar de volar que arrastraba a Bra que no dejaba de quejarse y gritar... BR : ¡¡Oye, eres muy tosco!!... ¡¡pero ya me las pagarás!!.... ¡¡Y VUELA MÁS RÁPIDO QUE NOS ALCANZARÁ!!!!! -- gritó al ver que su padre se acercaba cada vez más a ellos. Volvieron a pasar por el laboratorio, haciendo que Bulma cayera nuevamente al suelo por el estruendo y con todas sus piezas nuevamente. Mientras huían, Trunks notó que su abuela caminaba alegre como siempre por el corredor con una bandeja con refrescos en sus manos y al ver a sus nietos sonrió... Sra. Briefs : ¡Hola chicos!... ¿cómo están?... ¿no quieren un refresco? -- preguntó a la volada. TR : ¡¡No gracias, abuela!!... ¡¡nos vemos!! -- gritó al pasar por su lado. BR : ¡¡Guárdame un vaso, abuelita!!.... ¡¡Adioooos!! -- respondió de la misma manera. Sra. Briefs : Estos chicos... siempre tan lindos... -- y luego vio también a Vegeta que venía igual de rápido... -- ¡Joven Vegeta!... ¿tú no quieres un vaso? VG : mmhh.... -- pasó sin decir nada más preocupado en atrapar a sus chicos. La alegre señora sonrió y entró en el laboratorio donde Bulma recogía todo el alboroto regado en el piso... Sra. Briefs : ¡Hola querida!... te traje una bebida deliciosa y un pedazo de pastel, deseas? -- preguntó como si nada hubiera pasado. BL : Gracias, mamá... ¿qué fue todo ese escándalo?... me pareció escuchar la voz de Bra... Sra. Briefs : Oh, nada de eso, querida... es sólo el joven Vegeta jugando al "corre que te pillo" con sus hijos... ¿no te parece encantador? BL : COF, COF!!!.... ¡¡¿¿JUGANDO AL QUEEEE???!!... -- gritó casi ahogándose con el líquido y mirando de manera muy extraña a su peculiar madre. Sra. Briefs : Es un muchacho tan dulce... todavía quiere gozar a sus hijos sin importarle que ya no sean niños... acaban de pasar corriendo hace un instante, les ofrecí una bebida, pero no querían detener su juego... ¿por qué no vas a verlos? -- preguntó la despistada señora. BL : Si... eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer. Quedate aquí, mamá... averiguaré que pasa... -- dijo saliendo del laboratorio bastante intrigada por el asunto del "juego"... -- "Esto es muy extraño... ¿que se traerán entre manos esa pandilla de locos?" 

Regresando con nuestros velocistas, Vegeta había conseguido acorralar a sus hijos en el living y Trunks no podía eludirlo sino derribaría el televisor a colores y su madre lo mataría, ni tampoco por el otro lado porque se traería abajo el costoso stereo que no podría pagarlo no con todos los ahorros de su vida... (bueno, es un decir... de todas maneras es rico y no importa =P). Los chicos observaron aturdidos como su padre se acercaba a ellos con una mirada asesina y Trunks dijo a su hermana... TR : Parece que estamos acorralados... es el fin... -- tragó saliva. BR : Esto es por venganza... ¡¡no es justo!!... ¡¡y todavía no tengo una cita de verdad!!... -- se quejó por su lado. TR : Es preferible que atrape a uno a que nos atrape a los dos... trataré de distraerlo, tu vete mientras lo hago... ¡deprisa! -- dijp Trunks preparándose, pero la verdad estaba tan cansado y tan fuera de forma por las semanas de estudio que no podría de durar mucho tiempo con su padre. 

A la señal de Trunks, Bra saltó hacia un lado y Trunks hacia su padre, pero Vegeta casi sin esfuerzo inmovilizó al chico de un brazo contra el suelo y de un salto pescó a Bra del tobillo, aterrizando sobre Trunks que no pudo evitar quejarse al sentir el peso de su padre aplastarlo... BR : ¡¡PAPA, SUÉLTAME!!!... ¡¡TE JURO QUE NO FUE MI CULPA!!!! -- chilló mientras Vegeta la inmovilizaba de la cintura con una brazo y ella se debatía tratando de librarse, en tanto a Trunks lo mantenía presionado contra el suelo sin darle oportunidad a moverse... TR : Papá... ¡¡me estás aplastando!!... ¡¡BÁJATE!! -- se quejó, pero Vegeta sin hacerle el menor caso volvió a sacar el cronómetro y detuvo el tiempo... VG : 2 minutos... 35 segundos... no está mal, pero puedo mejorar esa marca... -- comentó divertido para sí, sin prestar atención en el albotoro de sus chicos que trataban de soltarse, pero de Vegeta era prácticamente imposible escapar. Los miró y dijo... -- Si yo hubiera sido un enemigo de verdad ya estarían muertos desde un principio... ¿ya ven lo que les pasa por no entrenar, jovencitos?... y no creo que pateándome en la cara sea una buena forma de hacerlo... BR : Papi, bueno... nosotros... jeje TR : Todo tiene una explicación lógica y entendible, papá... ¿nos dejas defendernos antes de que nos mates? -- preguntó el chico con una voz muy graciosa. BR : Si, muy entendible... muy lógica... ¿nos dejarás, verdad? TR : Bra, déjame hablar a mí... BR : De acuerdo... por lo que más quieras, escúchalo!! -- suplicó la chica. 

Pero antes de que Vegeta pudiera hacer algo y que Trunks pronunciara su increíble discurso, una voz retumbó en la cocina... y que puso pálidos a los tres saiyajines... BL : AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!.... ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE LE PASÓ A MI CASA???!!!!!... VEGETAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! -- gritó Bulma a todo pulmón al ver los destrozos que habían causado sus alborotada familia. A los chicos se les iluminó el rostro al ver su salvación... BR : Mamá... que gusto me da... ¿verte? -- titubeó. TR : Hola, mamá... -- saludó agitando su mano. BL : Vegeta... ¡¡¿¿QUIERES EXPLICARME QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO??!!!! -- le gritó en el mismo tono. VG : No tienes que gritar de ese modo, mujer... sólo estamos teniendo una simple y amistosa conversación de padres a hijos... ¿verdad, chicos? -- les dijo aplastando a cada uno de la manera en que los tenía atrapados. TR y BR : Ay!... ¡sí, papá! -- contestaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que Vegeta dejaba de torturarlos... BL : ¡¡¿¿Y ACASO TIENE QUE HACER DESTROZOS CADA VEZ QUE CONVERSAN??!! -- se acercó a ellos sin creerles ni una palabra -- Vegeta... ¿¿y porqué los tienes así?? VG : Sólo les estaba enseñando algunas llaves que me preguntaron y como tu sabes que a mis hijos les encanta entrenar... se los expliqué aquí mismo... ¿cierto? -- volvió a aplastarlos y recibió la misma respuesta afirmativa de ellos. Bulma arqueó una ceja... BL : Vegeta... hazme el favor de soltar a mis hijos en este momento... ¡¡¡ANTES DE QUE TE OBLIGUE A HACERLO DE LA MANERA MÁS CRUEL QUE SE ME OCURRA!!! -- amenazó, a lo que el saiya retrocedió su rostro con una gota de sudor... (creo que ya sabe como es Bulma cuando se molesta y de sus crueles "castigos"...). Vegeta miró las "caritas" inocentes y tiernas de sus "bebés" y suspirando dijo... VG : Bueno... -- y soltándolos pensó -- "Salvados por la campana... que suerte tienen las sabandijas que no se bañan, jum..." BL : Ahora, díganme... -- miró a sus hijos enojada y cruzada de brazos mientras golpeaba con su pie el piso -- ¡¡¿¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo??!!... y quiero la verdad... muy bien... los escucho... BR : Bueno.. pues... todo empezó cuando vinieron mis amigas a la casa... ¡¡Y Trunks casi nos echa a perder la tarde!! -- dijo gritando la última frase. TR : ¿¿Que yo qué??... ¡¡Oye, ustedes fueron las que se burlaron de mí y con el escándalo que hacían no podía estudiar nada!!! -- también gritó. BR : ¡¡Si no hubieras destruído mi revista nada de esto hubiera pasado!!... ¡¡FUE TU CULPA!! TR : ¡¡Eso no es cierto!!... ¡¡FUE TUYA!! BR : ¡¡TUYA!! TR : ¡¡TUYA!! -- respondió en el mismo tono, en tanto que a Bulma le temblaba una ceja y un ojo mientras escuchaba el amigable argumento. Vegeta se percató de eso y sonrió... VG : "Jeje... esto se está poniendo divertido..." -- pensaba -- "Ahora empezará lo bueno... muy bien y eso será en... cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno..." -- y como calculó Bulma estalló... BL : ¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE!!!!!!! -- gritó haciendo que retumbara toda la corporación y se quedó respirando agitada mientras Trunks y Bra habían terminado pegados a las paredes y la observaban asustados... -- ¿Ya terminaron?... ¿si?... ¡¡ahora vengan aquí inmediatamente y hablen claro!! -- les gritó. TR y BR : ¡¡FUE SU CULPA!!! -- se gritaron señaándose y a Bulma se volvió a salir una vena en la cabeza, en tanto que Vegeta hacía esfuerzos increíbles por no reírse... BL : ¿¿Y siguen??... ¡¡BASTA!! -- les gritó esta vez muy molesta -- ¡¡No me interesa de quién halla sido la culpa y no me opongo a que se peleen, eso ya es cuestión genética, pero si quieren hacerlo váyanse a un lugar donde no pueda verlos!!!... ¡¡ESTA ES UNA CASA DECENTE Y MERECE RESPETO!! -- a sus palabras los dos chicos bajaron sus cabezas... TR : Lo siento, mamá... BR : Yo también... perdón... BL : Muy bien... ¡¡ahora quiero que en este momento me pongan todas las cosas en su lugar y a mi regreso todo debe estar en orden e impecable!!... ¿¿fui lo suficientemente clara?? TR y BR : Sí, mamá... BL : Aquí tienen en el armario de la cocina todos los instrumentos de limpieza... ¡¡Y quiero verlos trabajar!! -- terminó de decir y mientras ellos iban rápidamente por los útiles de limpieza, Vegeta se acercó a su esposa y dijo... VG : Yo que tú les daría un castigo más severo, mujer... eres demasiado tolerante con estos mocosos... en fin, me voy... -- ya estaba a punto de irse, cuando Bulma lo detuvo de las patillas de la cabeza... (y eso duele, créanme.. =P) -- AYY!!... ¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS TIENES??... ¡¡SUÉLTAME!! BL : ¿A donde crees que vas, querido?... tú te quedas... ¡¡así que olvídate de entrenar porque también vas a ayudar a limpiar este desorden!!! -- le dijo tirándole una escoba ante la sorpresiva mirada de Trunks y Bra que habían regresado con todas las cosas para limpiar. Vegeta la miró atónito... VG : Oye, mujer... ¡¡a mí no me metas en tus problemas!!!... ¡¡Yo no tuve nada que ver con las tonterías de estos mocosos!! -- le devolvió la escoba. BL : Pues yo creo que sí... -- se la tiró de nuevo. VG : ¿Ah, sí?... ¿y cómo? -- le devolvió la escoba. Trunks y Bra sólo movían sus cabezas como espectadores observando un juego de ping-pong... BL : ¡¡Porque no te creo nada de la explicación del entrenamiento y eso me hace sospechar que también eres cómplice en esto!!... ¡¡ASÍ QUE MUEVE EL TRASERO Y PONTE A BARRER!! -- terminó de decir tirándosela nuevamente. Al saiya se le inyectaron los ojos... VG : ¡¡MUJER ESTÚPIDA, TU NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLARME DE ESA FORMA!! -- apretó la escoba con fuerza hasta casi llegar al punto de romperla. BL : Oh, sí... yo creo que sí... entonces cuando se vuelva a descomponer la cámara de gravedad... repárala TÚ mismo... -- dijo mirándo fijamente. Vegeta tragó saliva recordando el pequeño accidente con su cámara, así que muy en su contra tuvo que acceder... VG : Como quieras... pero sólo por esta vez... -- dijo apoyando la escoba en el suelo. Está por demás decir que Trunks y Bra estaban muertos de risa ya que los papeles habían cambiado. Vegeta se dió cuenta y gritó... -- ¡¡¿¿Y USTEDES DE QUÉ SE RIEN, SO PEDAZOS DE IDIOTAS??!!! BL : ¡¡VEGETA!!! -- le gritó haciendo que volteara a verla y muy a su pesar hizo ademán como si barriera... (increíble, verdad?). Bulma sonrió... BL : Así está mejor... ¡¡y eso también va para ustedes!!... ¡¡Ahora a trabajar!! -- dijo antes de retirarse a su laboratorio. Realmente, Bulma era la única capaz de dominar a Vegeta y junto con Chi-chi merecen ser llamadas las mujeres más fuertes del universo al tener control sobre los saiyajins pas poderosos de todo el universo. Vegeta esperó hasta que se fuera y mirando a sus hijos, dijo... VG : Muy bien... -- le dio la escoba a Trunks... -- Los dejo para que se diviertan... BR : Oye, papá... ¡¡Le dijiste a mamá que nos ayudarías!! -- dijo la chica mirándolo muy mal. TR : Eso es verdad, papá... y como tu siempre dices: uno tiene que ser responsable de sus actos... así que no te escapes... -- dijo en tono ceremonioso. Vegeta simplemente les sonrió... VG : Que yo sepa... tu madre dijo que los responsables de este desastre tendrían que limpiar... y ustedes fueron los únicos que rompieron todo... yo no... -- dijo muy tranquilo. TR y BR : ¿¿¿??? VG : Son muy ingenuos al pensar que caería en su trampa... ¿creyeron que metiéndose en la casa no los iba a atrapar?... supuse perfectamente que harían eso y sobre los destrozos... yo tuve mucho cuidado en no romper nada ya que estoy acostumbrado a entrenar esquivando objetos, todo lo contrario de ustedes... además pude darme cuenta perfectamente de lo que se rompió y lo que no... y si desean los puedo enumerar... ¿alguna objeción?... -- los miró sin dejar de sonreir. BR : Eso no es justo... -- musitó Bra. TR : Yo digo lo mismo... -- dijo en el mismo tono. VG : Como yo no rompí nada, no tengo porqué hacer esto... y cambiando de tema todavía no se me ha olvidado la payasada que me hicieron hace rato... aunque si desean puedo cambiarles este castigo por uno llevado a cabo por su servidor y que a mí me daría mucho placer hacerlo... -- dijo tronándose los dedos y haciendo que los chicos tragaran saliva ya que no sabían que decir... -- ¿Preguntas?... ¿no hay?... entonces, nos vemos y asegúrense de que quede bien limpio... y no se aburran... jaja!! -- y terminando de decirlo salió cerrando la puerta. Bra casi estuvo a punto de romper la escoba y la tiró con violencia al suelo... BR : GRRRR!!!... ¡¡Lo odio cuando hace esto!!... ¡¡Siempre se sale con la suya!! -- gritó exasperada. Trunks sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza... TR : Así es, papá es muy astuto... y en eso no le podemos ganar, hermana... me da rabia que salga victorioso casi de todos los problemas y en parte eso es lo que admiro de él... en fin, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar sino nunca voy a terminar con mi tarea... -- dijo mientras recogía los objetos rotos y los metía a una bolsa. BR : Oye, Trunks... TR : Mejor no me digas nada... ya tengo suficientes problemas por ahora. Acabemos ya... -- y dándole la espalda, continuó trabajando. 

Bra lo miró y se sorprendió de la increíble paciencia de su hermano para tolerar a su padre, en verdad él y Goten habían recorrido mucho camino en estos asuntos. Por otro lado se sintió mal mientras los observaba limpiar... no había sido su culpa ya que ella fue la principal culpable del pleito y que había sido por una simple y estúpida tontería... quería preguntarle si seguía enojado con ella, pero no dijo nada ya que supuso que estaba ofendido y también se puso a limpiar por su lado... en silencio.

Cuando terminaron (que fue bastante tarde) y dejaron todo en orden, Trunks se retiró a su cuarto a terminar con su tarea y Bra fue a cenar con su madre, ya que su papá todavía estaba entrenando en la cámara (bueno, lo que quedaba de ella) y también porque no estaba de humor para verlo o soportar sus sarcasmos. Bra tenía poco apetito, así que terminó rápido y ya se disponía a irse a su cuarto cuando... BL : Bra, linda... ¿podrías llevarle esta bandeja con comida a tu hermano?... el pobre está tan ocupado estudiando que hasta se olvidó de bajar a cenar... -- le dijo extendiéndole la bandeja. Bulma ya estaba mucho más calmada ya que los disgustos le pasan muy rápido. Bra observó la fuente... BR : Esta bien... me queda de camino así que lo haré... -- sonrió recibiendo la fuente. 

Bra subió al cuarto de su hermano y se detuvo delante de la puerta... pensó en tocar pero tenía miedo que le gritara o algo parecido, así que entró de frente y en silencio. Lo vio inclinado en su escritorio muy concentrado en cosas raras que él llamaba integrales y derivadas, y que causarían un verdadero dolor de cabeza a cualquiera. Se quedó parada observándolo y Trunks dejando de escribir, dijo sin voltear... TR : ¿Pasa algo, Bra? -- preguntó muy serio. Bra no se sorprendió de que supiera que era ella ya que podía sentirla por su ki. BR : Eh... mamá me mandó con un poco de comida para tí... ¿deseas? -- preguntó tímida. El se quedó callado... TR : Gracias, ya me estaba dando hambre... déjala por allí, quieres?... después bajaré los platos... -- respondió reanudando su tarea. Bra hizo lo que decía y antes de salir se le quedó mirando... BR : Trunks... ¿tienes un minuto? -- preguntó. TR : Estoy ocupado, qué quieres? -- respondió secamente. BR : No te quitaré mucho tiempo... por favor, si? -- a sus palabras, Trunks dejó su lápiz y se dio vuelta para verla... TR : Está bien... ¿qué pasa? -- preguntó igual de serio y con una expresión idéntica a la de su padre. BR : Bueno... este... quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado a escapar de papá.. lamento que te halla lastimado. -- dijo mirando hacia otro lado. TR : No me hizo nada... comparado con sus entrenamientos, eso fue casi una caricia, je... además no podía dejarte allí ya que sé muy bien como es papá y no te merecías uno de sus castigos... -- sonrió suavemente. BR : Si, me imagino -- sonrió -- ¿Sabes?... también quería disculparme por lo que pasó en la tarde con mis amigas, sé que estuvo mal, pero.. ya sabes como es Pan, me obligó prácticamente a eso y no me pude negar... TR : No me molesta la actitud de Pan, ya sé como es ella... lo que me molesta es que dejes manipular tan fácilmente por tus amigas... si tú no querías hacerlo, no les seguías es juego y punto... -- sonrió -- Pero... en el fondo fue divertido. Está bien, Bra... no estoy enfadado contigo... somos hermanos, ¿lo recuerdas? BR : ¡Gracias, Trunks!... y como dice Tsubasa... ¡eres maravilloso! -- dijo abrazándolo efusivamente hasta casi dejarlo sin aliento. TR : Esteee... mejor dejémoslo allí... -- dijo nervioso al recordar el incidente -- Hablaremos en otro momento, enana... tengo que estudiar... BR : Está bien, te dejo... -- en eso recordó algo -- Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una consulta? TR : Ay, ahora qué pasa?... es decir... a ver, dime... -- volteó a verla nuevamente. BR : Como te explicaré...verás, hay un chico... -- iba a seguir pero su hermano la cortó. TR : Ajá!.. conque esas tenemos... muy bien, tienes toda mi atención... -- dijo sentándose mejor en la silla. BR : Si quieres que te termine de contar, no me interrumpas, si?... -- le dijo -- Bueno.. el hecho es que en pocos días será el baile de graduación y... bueno... me pidió que sea su pareja y acepté... TR : Sí, algo me pareció escuchar cuando estabas con tus amigas... ¿y te gusta ese chico? BR : Bueno... pues... -- se sonrojó y eso fue una respuesta contundente para Trunks. TR : Jum... interesante... bueno, es normal... estás en la edad, yo también he pasado por eso... ¿y cuál es el problema?... no entiendo... BR : Que a cierta "persona" no le va a gustar eso... ya sabes de quién estoy hablando... TR : ¿A papá?... na!, no te preocupes... lo que a mí me parece es que te haces muchas bolas por este asunto... -- respondió muy tranquilo. BR : Pero acaso no sabes que... TR : ... casi mata a tus amigos?... por favor, eso pasó porque TÚ lo permitiste y en el fondo no te gustaban esos chicos... ¿tengo o no tengo razón? BR : Pues... creo que sí... -- dijo dudosa. -- Pero el problema es que ya sabe de ese asunto y tuve una discusión muy fuerte con él y terminé gritándole muy feo... no sé que hacer... TR : Escucha... si en verdad te gusta ese muchacho, haz todo lo posible para que papá respete tu desición... mira, Bra... es verdad que papá es muy celoso y posesivo, pero también tiene que entender que ya no eres una niña y que debes madurar... si te mantienes firme en tus preceptos, ya verás que lo comprenderá y se le pasará más pronto de lo que crees... -- explicó como todo un experto. BR : ¿Tú crees? TR : Sólo sé constante y nunca bajes la cabeza... no le desmuestres debilidad y como él dice siempre... tenemos que demostrar nuestra sangre saiyajin... deja que las cosas vayan solas y no tendrás problemas... BR : Creo que tienes razón, Pan me dijo lo mismo... muy bien, eso haré... ¡¡Gracias Trunks, eres el mejor hermano que tengo!! -- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo. TR : Soy tu único hermano, tontita... -- sacudió sus cabellos azules y dijo... -- Ahora vete a dormir sino mamá se enfadará, si?... yo todavía tengo que estudiar estas malditas fórmulas... BR : ¿Y qué curso es? -- preguntó curiosa a la vez que miraba los cálculos. TR : Tecno I ... (suspiro) ... es para volver loco a cualquiera... no lo entenderías ni en mil años... BR : Bueno, entonces buena suerte... -- le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente -- Sólo no te quedes hasta muy tarde... hasta mañana. -- dijo cerrando la puerta. TR : Hasta mañana... bueno, continuemos... --y siguió batallando con sus ecuaciones. 

Luego de despedirse de su hermano, Bra entró a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Había sido un día muy alborotado y se sentía agotada por tantas cosas. Conforme pasaban los minutos y se iba adormeciendo recordaba a Jason y su corazón saltaba por la emoción ya que no podía esperar a la noche de la fiesta. También recordó las palabras animosas de su hermano y sus amigas... y se quedó dormida pensando que era la persona más afortunada del mundo.

* * *

**Indice** **Siguiente capítulo**


	6. Girls just want to have fun

**Tú, Yo... y mi Papá**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 6 : "Girls just want to have fun"**

* * *

Ya eran como las 9 de la mañana de ese día, el sol estaba muy fuerte y se filtraba por las cortinas de la habitación de una chica de cabellos azules muy conocida por nosotros. Bra dormía profundamente hasta que un violento ruido la despertó... TR: VOY A LLEGAR TARDE, POR LA MIERRRRRDA!!!! -- se escuchó un violento grito que casi hace saltar a Bra hasta el techo para luego hacer eco hasta perderse, se escuchó un pequeño alboroto en la parte inferior de la casa y luego una explosión de ki que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco en el horizonte. Bra suspiró... BR: Lo olvidaba... el pobre todavía tiene exámenes hasta hoy... que suerte que yo ya terminé con esa pesadilla... 

Entonó un poco sus ojos y levantándose corrió las cortinas, era un día muy soleado. Sus musculos le dolian un poco debido a la pelea del día anterior y luego la frenética carrera por toda la casa.. rayos!.. de verdad que estaba fuera de físico, su padre tenía razón, tal vez después que pasara todo el asunto del baile y para eso le pediría Trunks para que entrene con ella. Luego de hacer unos estiramientos, se puso su bata azul y se lavó y bajó a la cocina. Bulma estaba terminando de poner el desayuno para los demás...

BL: Oh, buen día querida, dormiste bien? -- preguntó al verla. BR: Si, mamá.. gracias.. pero hubiera dormido más si Trunks no hubiera pasado gritando como un histérico... BL: Ya conoces lo nervioso que es tu hermano, el pobre se quedó hasta muy tarde estudiando y apenas si me dio un beso al despedirse.. vaya vida agitada de los universitarios.. -- dijo preocupada. BR: Si... y si vieras como es la secundaria te sorprenderías más...jeje...-- miró hacia la escalera -- ¿Y papá? BL: Ya lo conoces... se levantó a las 7 am para entrenar... esta vez por suerte tu hermano no lo atropelló... -- sonrio recordando el incidente del día anterior. BR: Felizmente... a veces Trunks tiene una suerte... en fin, será mejor que me prepare. Quedamos en salir con las chicas hoy al centro comercial... vamos a ver vestidos para la fiesta... ojala encontremos algo bueno..^^ -- dijo animada. BL: Oh, es cierto!.. tu fiesta de graduación!.. y en donde va a ser? - preguntó emocionada, ya que le recordaba mucho a su juventud. BR: Bueno.. el local ya lo tienen definido y de echo va a ser este sabado.... pero... -- bajó un poco la cabeza. BL: ¿Que pasa querida?.. no me digas que aún no consigues pareja?... eso no es posible!!.. una chica tan linda....! - antes de que dijera mas Bra la detuvo. BR: Espera mamá... no es nada de eso.. si tengo pareja.... ejem... recuerdas a Jason, el capitán del equipo de natación?... -- dijo sonrojandose. BL: CLARO QUE SI!!.. ese muchacho tan apuesto y agradable!.. te invitó??.. esto va a ser un gran acontecimiento... mi pequeña... como te pareces a mi a tu edad.... BR: ¡¡MAMÁ!!.. no es tan fácil.... -- suspiró -- ...papá ya lo sabe.. y tu sabes lo que eso significa, no? 

Bulma detuvo su festejo por un momento... era verdad, no habia pensado en eso....

BL: Es cierto... tu padre... ay, no me digas que ya lo atrapó.. -- la cogió de lo hombros y la zarandeó - dime la verdad, le rompió algun hueso??? BR: NO!! Claro que no!! Mama, no seas tan mala!... además yo le advertí a papá que no lastimara a ninguno mas de mis amigos... no lo voy a permitir esta vez -- apretó los puños -- Ya me cansé de sus celos estúpidos!.. mi vida amorosa ha sido terrible en estos últimos años y tu lo sabes muy bien... -- Bra dijo con semblante triste. 

Bulma sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando su hija. Todos los chicos que habían querido salir con ella habían terminado en el hospital y ella más que nadie apoyaba la desición de su hija de querer tener un novio... y también iba a ayudarla, no importa lo que dijera su querido Vegeta...

BL: No te preocupes por eso hija... esta vez tu padre no se saldrá con la suya... BR: Eh? que quieres decir? - la miró sin comprender. BL: Simplemente que TU irás a ese baile con ese muchacho..^_-.. -- le guiñó un ojo -- y si somos dos contra uno no nos vencerá? - dijo contenta y Bra se alegró. BR: ¿De veras lo harás?.. GRACIAS MAMA!! - miró el reloj de pared - Uy!!.. será mejor que me dé prisa sino no alcanzaré a las muchachas! - y dando la media vuelta subió a su cuarto. BL : _"Pobre Bra... está tan llena de vida... si, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz.... espero que Vegeta no nos juege una mala pasada..."_ -- pensó y continuó preparando el desayuno. 

Al cabo de unos minutos la chica bajó ya arreglada, traia unos jeans ajustados y un polo pegado que hacía notar bien su figura. Tomó desayuno y justo cuando iba a salir...

PUMMM!!!!

Bra cayó hacia atrás producto del choque entre ella y su padre que justo regresaba de entrenar (que mala suerte, ¿¿por qué siempre Vegeta se aparece cuando va a salir??). Ella trató de levantarse en tanto que Vegeta la observaba de pie franqueando la puerta....

VG: ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa, jovencita?.. que yo sepa ya no tienes clases en la escuela, no? - dijo en su tono de voz de siempre. BR: Ay, papá.. por que siempre tienes que interrogarme y justo cuando voy a salir? -- lo miró y suspiró -- Esta bien.. voy a salir con las chicas al centro comercial... ¿feliz? VG: Vestida así? - la miró arqueando una ceja y con cara de _"No te creo.."_ - A mi me parece que vas a salir con alguien... BL: Vegeta!! Ya déjala en paz!! - dijo ya molestándose, en tanto que Bra se estaba fastidiando... BR: Papá..... por enésima vez te digo.... voy-a-salir-con-las-chicas... comprendes? VG: Primero que nada... no me hables en ese tono tan insolente... -- dijo molestándose. BR: No lo he echo.. solo te stoy respondiendo y estoy diciendo la verdad...-- frunció el ceño. Vegeta la miró y arqueando la comisura de la boca dijo... VG: Uhm, de acuerdo, tu ganas.... te creo -- Bra se alegró y le dió un beso con un _"Gracias Papá..."_, pero el príncipe añadió... -- Para estar mas seguro... será mejor que vaya contigo y me cerciore... BR: AAHHH???.. AY NO!! -- ella se puso pálida. BL: Vegeta!!.. Ni se te ocurra hacer esa estupidez!! - le reclamó. VG: Por que?.. acaso no va a salir con sus amigas?.. entonces no habra problema... - dijo muy tranquilo y con su sonrisa irónica de siempre. A Bra le estaba hirviendo la sangre y no tardaría en explotar.... BR: Papa... por puedes hacer es!!.. Ya tengo 16 años!!!... YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!!! - dijo perdiendo la calma. VG: Y eso a mi que?.. aun eres mi hija y debo cuidar de ti... asi que se buena y espera un poco para salir los dos juntos... -- dijo dándole la espalda. BR: No...NO!!... Mamá has algo!! -- la miró de manera suplicante, pero Bulma no sabia que hacer ya que aunque lo amenazara, Vegeta haría de todas formas. Solo un milagro podria salvarla.... ???: FUEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- una voz se escuchó de afuera. 

Los tres voltearon rápidamente hacia la puerta y vieron a Pan muy agitada como si acabara de llegar...

BR: PAN!!... que pasa??!! -- preguntó Bra alarmada. BL: Que ocurre, Pan?.. por que gritaste así? - dijo alterada. Vegeta solo observaba confundido. PN: Ah...ah.... FUEGO!!.. EN LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD!! - dijo para luego caer al suelo. Vegeta apenas escuchó mencionar su cámara, se le abrieron los ojos... VG. NO PUEDE SER MALDICION!!!!! - y salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo dejando una estela de polvo. 

Bulma y Bra se acercaron preocupadas a Pan que seguía en el suelo...

BR: Pan!! Pan!!.. Reacciona por favor!!... no puedo creerlo, ¿¿como paso esto?? BL: No tengo idea de como se pudo haber iniciado el fuego... ¿fuego? - Bulma pensó unos segundos y en seguida añadió -- ¡¡Un momento!!.. el material de esa cámara de gravedad no es inflamable... ¡¡no puede haber fuego!! BR: Estas segura, mamá??... entonces que diablos...?? 

En ese momento Pan se levantó de un salto asustando a ambas y cogiendo a Bra de la muñeca, dijo...

PN: ¡¡No seas lenta, chica!!!.. este es el momento... ¡¡VÁMONOS!!!.. ¡¡Nos vemos, tía Bulma!!! -- y diciéndolo, encendió su ki y arrastrando a Bra salió disparada por los aires dejando la conocida estela de polvo. Bulma reaccionó al cabo de un momento y soltó una carcajada... BL: Ya veo, era mentira... que buen montaje el tuyo, Pan... eres una excelente actriz... uh? -- en eso escuchó una voz maldiciendo que entraba a la cocina.. ¿y adivinen quien era? VG: PAN!!!.. ¡¡NO HAY NADA DE FUEGO!! ¡¡NI SIQUIERA HUMO!!!.. ¡¡¿¿A QUIEN TRATAS DE ENGAÑAR??!! -- miró a todos lados y notó que tanto Bra como Pan habían desaparecido. BL: Ya se fueron, querido... -- sonrió -- Tu eres bien despistado, no?.. ¿acaso no sabes que tu adorada cámara no es inflamable?... jijiji!!^_^ VG: Ggrrrr.... esa rata mentirosa!!.. como se nota que tiene la sangre de Kakarotto... pero deja que la atrape!! - gruñó dispuesto a perseguirla. BL: Y ya no te esfuerces en alcanzarla, Vegeta... ya estan muy lejos y sería una pérdida de tiempo... además.... -- se acercó a él con las manos en las caderas -- NO me has explicado que fue lo que pasó con tu cámara de gravedad porque hoy que fui a revisarla estaba totalmente desecha... EXPLICATE!! VG: Glup.. a.. a que te refieres? -- se hizo el desentendido. BL: _ "Jaja... esa vez te tengo en mis manos.. algo me dice que dejarás a Bra tranquila este dia"_ -- pensó sonriendo. VG: _"Lo último que me faltaba.. y esa mocosa de nuevo se ha salido con la suya...Por los dioses de los infiernos.. ¿¿por qué tengo tan mala suerte??... me vengaré de tí Dende!!"_ -- pensó imaginándose estrangular al susodicho insecto verde. 

_En tanto... bastante lejos de alli...._

BR: PAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! SUUUUUEEEEELLLLLLLTAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! -- gritaba la pobre Bra ya que desde que había salido, su estimada amiga semi-saiyajin no le había soltado el brazo y ya le estaba empezando a doler... PN: Ay.. que exagerada.. de acuerdo...^^ - se detuvo en seco soltando a Bra que por inercia continuó a toda velocidad y fue a estrellarse en el asiento trasero de un air-car convertible que justo pasaba por alli. Ella la miró y sacó la lengua... -- Ups.. sorry =P BR: PAN!!! ERES UNA SALVAJE!!.. Pero ya me las pagarás!!.. ack!! o_O -- justo se dio cuenta que los pasajeros del air car la miraban como si fuera una especie de monstruo espacial -- Esto... jeje ^^UU... no me conocen.. nunca me han visto.... adiós^^ -- y se lanzó por un extremo del vehículo. Los pasajeros se miraron... P1: Viste lo mismo que yo?... P2: No.. no lo creo, tu si? P1: Yo tampoco... quieres que le hagamos caso? P2: Te apoyo completamente... no hemos visto nada... -- y como si no hubiera psado nada y con una sonrisa estúpida continuaron con su camino. Bra en tanto levitaba dejao dde ellos secándose el sudor... BR: Por Kami... ¡¡qué roche!!... espero no volver a verlos nunca jamás... AAAAHHHH!!!!! -- grita al sentir que alguien el toca el hombro. PN: Creo que ya te estas pasando de exagerada, chica.... ¡gritas por todo!.. ya te pareces al tío Ve... argg!! -- no pudo continuar ya que Bra la cogió el cuello. BR: Me vuelves a hacer algo semejante... ¡¡Y TE PARTO EN DOS!!! -- dijo envuelta en llamas. PN: Cof.. cof!!.. ok, ok... no te exaltes.. ademas deberías estar agradecida conmigo, amiga mía.. ya que si no fuera por mí, el tío Vegeta hubiera venido contigo... ^^ BR: Eso quiere decir que.. el fuego.. era mentira? - dijo incrédula. PN: Claaaaaaro.... que tonta eres.. vine a buscarte como habíamos quedado ayer, no recuerdas? - dijo dándose importancia - Justo cuando llegue escuché tu "pequeña" riña y se me ocurrió hacer este teatro... 

Bra todavía la miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero después sonrió ligeramente...

BR: Vale.. tu ganas.. gracias Pan... -- dijo contenta proque de todas formas su amiga había actuado de buena fe. PN: Perfecto!!.. ahora vamos al centro comercial proque toda la mancha nos esta esperando allí... LET´S GO!!!! 

Bra asintió y ambas fueron volando hasta el lugar escogido, el centro Comercial de la capital delOeste, un lugar bastante grande con muchas cosas para ver y por que no, comprar^^. Numerosos vehiculos iban y venían constantemente y la zona centrica siembre estaba llena de bullicio y exitación. Las dos semi-saiyas se detuvieron justo encima del lugar...

PN: Bien... ya estamos aqui.. los chicos deben estar alli.. bajemos!-- iba a hacerlo pero Bra la detuvo. -- Oye, que te pasa? BR: No te das cuenta?.. no podemos aterrizar en medio de toda esa gente... comenzarían a gritar como locos!! - dijo algo preocupada. PN: Y quien dijo que lo haremos?.. claro que lo sé... mira! -- señaló una azotea -- Vamos para allá y luego bajarmos con una escalera lateral, te parece? BR: Debo reconocerlo, amiga... piensas en todo..^^.. bueno, vamos de una vez! -- sonrió. 

A una sola señal y a gran velocidad aterrizaron en la azotea y se deslizaron por las escaleras sin preocuparse en los transeúntes que lo confundieron con una suave brisa, y un momento más estuvieron n la misma plaza del centro. Cerca a una fuente estaban sus amigas: Emily y Maho.

EM: Bra!!.. Aqui estamos!!.. Pensabamos que ya no ibas a venir.... -- saludo Emily alegremente abrazando a Bra. -- que te pasó, flaca? BR: Claro que iba a venir, como crees?... solo que tuve un pequeño contratiempo [llamado papá .. uhmp!]... pero no fue de mucha importancia....^^U MH: Pan dijo que iba a buscarte... pero me sorprende la velocidad con la que llegaron.. - dijo un poco extrañada mirando a la chica de cabello negro. PN: Este... pues.. -- pensaba en una escusa ya que no le iba a decir en la vida que vino volando ^^U -.. lo que paso fue que... eeehhh.... BR: Esto!!...¡¿Donde esta Tsubasa?! - dijo Bra rápidamente para cambiar el tema. Pan soltó un respiro de alivio... EM: Ah.. fue a comprar unas bebidas con.. ¿como se llama tu amigo, Pan? BR: Amigo?? -- volteó a verla misteriosamente -- Cual amigo? ???: Hola!!! -- gritó una voz a lo lejos. 

Todas voltearon y vieron venir a Tsubasa con una gaseosa en cada mano y a su lado estaba un chico con uan expresion algo perdida, pero de agradables facciones...

TS: BRA!!... Que bueno que viniste!!... Por si las dudas trajimos una bebida mas^^.. cierto Ryouga? -- el chico asintió. Pan sonrió acercándose al chico y volteo a ver a Bra... PN: Bra.. quiero que conozcas a Ryouga... el chico que te hablé el otro día^^... -- murmuró unas palabras en el oido del chico que al instante estrechó la mano de Bra. RY: Ha..lo.... como... estas?... -- dijo con un poco de dificultad. BR: Hola... Pan me ha hablado mucho de ti, de donde eres? -- preguntó. El chico parpadeó... RY: Aaahhh.... what did she say? -- dijo en voz baja a Pan. BR: Uh? -- puso cara extrañada. PN: No importa ^_^U... dijo que como estabas... ¿había mencionado que Ryoga no habla nuestro idioma?.. ahora por lo menos saluda... ha aprendido muy bien.. aunque no deja de hablar como piel roja, je =P Todas: Si, claro.. -_-UUU PN: Anyway... pues chicas.. olvidémonos de esto y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer!! - dijo entusiasmada. EM: Claro!.. justo cuando veníamos pasamos por una boutique aqui cerca.... como recien han inaugurado tienen excelentes ofertas^^ TS: PUES QUE ESPERAMOS!!! VAMOS!!! -- dijo la pequeña corriendo. MH: Espera, loquita.. sabes donde esta? - dijo tranquilamente. TS: Pues... no^^ -- a todas les salio una gota de sudor. 

Todo el grupo comenzó a recorrer tiendas hasta llegar a la famosa boutique llamada "Muñeca de Seda" que como estaba en liquidación de temporada, hervía de gente, mujeres que entraban y salía.. además de algunos gritos de discusiones adentro...

EM: Ay, no... está a full.. cuando vinimos estaba vacia ;_;...-- miró a Pan y Bra -- Todo por demorarse tanto!! Es su culpa!! BR: Calma, calma ^^U... es igual, no creo que se lleven toda la tienda... vayamos a ver... -- en eso se detuvo y miró a Ryouga que seguía confundido - Pero.. ¿y él?.. no puede entrar a una boutique de chicas... EM : Es cierto... podrian pensar que es un maricón... -- dijo sin pensar lo que exaltó a Pan. PN: OYE!!.. por si no lo sabías, el es bien macho! -- salió a defenderlo. MH : Y tu cómo lo sabes?... ¿lo has visto? - a su pregunta Pan se puso roja y las demas chicas se rieron ruidosamente. BR: Pues.. no creo que halla problema... -- dijo para calmar los ánimos -- pero tú Pan te encargarás de vigilarlo...entendido? PN: Si, claro.. ¬_¬.. yo cargo con todo siempre... EM: Es TU pareja, chica... así que sin un buen idioma y solo.. jeje.. tu tendras que vigilarlo... PN: Grrrrrr..... esta bien , lo vigilaré.. pero ÉL entra conmigo!!.. y a la primera que me discutan, se mueren!! -- dijo con una mirada que hizo retroceder a las chicas. Bra sintió que se elevaba su ki.... EM: Jejej.. claro, Pan.. lo que tu digas ^_^U 

Así entraron al local y tuvieron que larnzarse a un lado par ano ser atropellados por una mujer obesa que luchaba con un grupo de mujeres por una pañoleta de seda. Rápidamente fueron a un extremo para no ser víctimas de otro ataque.

EM: Por poco.. aquí deben estar las mujeres más locas de la ciudad... mira nada mas! -- observaba las ropas tiradas por todas partes.. -- Que bonitas cosas... que pena que ya hallan arrasado con todo. BR: No del todo... mira alli!!... ¡la sección de vestidos de gala!.. hay poca gente por suerte.. a ver si encontramos algo bueno.. separémonos... 

Cada una se fue por su lado. Maho y Bra miraban unos vestidos de corte largo, Emily estaba muy cerca mirando unos de colores mas brillantes y Tsubasa admiraba unos maniquies imaginándose como se vería y sonreía. En tanto, Pan se vio obligada a salir con su amigo porque sin darse cuenta, Ryouga se había ido a la zona de ropa interior femenina y una turba de mujeres casi lo masacran por "pervertido".. (que exageradas, no?)

Ajeno a todo esto, Emily se fijó en un vestido muy particular de color rojo con escote en la espalda y bastante pegado... _ "Muy lindo"_ pensó. Cuando quiso tomarlo para observarlo mejor, otra mano lo cogió al mismo tiempo que ella...

???: Suéltalo!!.. yo lo vi primero... -- dijo una odiosa voz, la única cosa que le podía hervía la sangre a Emily.... EM: Yo conozco esa voz... - musitó y levantó al vista enojada - Licely Takeda... ¡¡¿¿qué diablos haces aqui??!! LI: ¿Y tú con que derecho te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, oxigenada?.. que yo sepa la tienda no es tuya... y he venido a ver que cosas tiene de interesante y para gente de mi categoría... -- dijo en tono arrogante. EM: Pues bien.. entonces vete por otra parte donde yo no pueda verte.. y suelta ese vestido!! -- lo tironeó, pero Licely no lo soltó. LI: No tengo por qué... ya que me gusta y pienso comprarlo.. ya lo tenia visto desde hace un buen rato... -- jaló de el. EM: Grrrr... yo también... estoy en mi derecho... es mío!! -- volvió a tirar con mas fuerza de la prenda. Para ese entonces sus gritos ya habían llamado la atención de algunas personas alrededor... Li: Tu??.. disculpa, mamita... pero apenas tienes dinero para comprarte algo decente que ponerte... como ese horrible tinte de pelo que usas que mas parece agua oxigenada.... EM: GRRRRRRRR!!!! ¡¡¿¿COMO TE ATREVES??!! -- dijo enseñando los colmillos y abalanzándose sobre ella y arrancó la pelea, como muchas otras en la tienda. 

_En tanto afuera..._

PN: Tu eres bien despistado, verdad?... -- dijo bastante fastidiada -- Esas mujeres locas te hubieran matado si yo no aparecía!!.. uff!! RY: Jaja... You look cute angry....^^ -- dijo sonriendo con una mano en su cabeza. PN: Si, eran unas locas como dices, que remedio... -- el chico la miró extrañado. En eso Pan escuchó los gritos de la tineda y que asl cosas comenzaban a salir volando rompiendo los vidrios así como algunas asustadas personas.... -- Pero que diablos está pasando adentro??.. mejor voy a ver, esperame aqui, si? -- ya estaba por entrar cuando alguien la llamó... ???: Vaya, vaya... pero miren quien está aqui y tan bien acompañada... jeje... 

Pan dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz.... una que a pesar que había oído toda su vida... la irritaba la mayoría de las veces...

PN: Tio Goten!! -- voltea a verlo -- Y tu que haces aqui, eh?! GT: Yo?.. pues aqui dando una vuelta... que crees?... y no esperaba encontrarte... -- miró al chico sonriendo. RY: Uh?... who are you? -- dijo. Pan suspiró resignada.. PN: sigh... Ryouga... el es mi tío Goten... ya te había hablado de el... -- Goten se se adelantó y le estrechó la mano un "poco" fuerte... (que malo ^^U) GT: Ajaja!.. conque tu eres el famoso amigo de mi sobrinita linda, no? -- apretó un poco más y el chico comenzó a dar muestras de dolor en su rostro -- Pues es un placer conocerte.... amigo [jaja.. como voy a divertirme^^] PN: ¡¡TIO GOTEN!!... ¡¡Suéltalo, que le vas a romper la mano!! -- le gritó al ver el rostro de su pobre amigo. GT: ¿Yo? cara inocente.. pero solo le estoy saludando, por cierto... ¿Que mañana tan calurosa, no? -- dijo disfrutándolo infinitamente y siguió apretando con la misma fuerza. El pobre chico ya no sabía que hacer.... PN: Tio Goten.. te lo advierto... ¡¡SI NO LO SUELTAS EN ESTE MOMENTO TE JURO QUE TE VUELO LA CABEZA!! -- lo amenazó extendiendo su mano hacia él. 

Pan hubiera cumplido su amenaza si no fuera porque en ese momento, Bram Emily, Maho y Tsubasa salieron escapando del alboroto de la tienda y los vieron...

MH: Jesús!... pero qué locura se ha armado alla adentro!!.... parece una jaula de locas... -- dijo acomodándose el cabello... -- Y tu Emi deberías comportate mejor.. si no fuera por Bra te hubieras metido en un problema muy grave con la policía!! EM: Ja!.. como si fuera mi culpa.. esa estúpida me provocó y se lo tiene bien merecido... -- en eso levantó un maltratado vestido rojo y lo levantó en el aire -- Pero al final yo gane!!!!.. EL VESTIDO ES MIO!! BR: Eh... si, Emily.. felicidades ^^U... pro no creo que a Licely se le olvide lo que pasó.. va a querer vengarse hasta lo ultimo que haga... EM: Bah.. no le tengo miedo a esa engreída.... que venga cuando quiera!! -- dijo levantando el puño. TS: Jeje.. Emily, no sabía que eras tan buena golpeando.. un derechazo!!.. un izquierdazo!!... un arañazo!! -- se acercó a Emily y le levantó el brazo (insertar fondo musical de "Rocky" =P) y gritó -- EMILY, NUEVA CAMPEONA MUNDIAL!! APLAUSOS!! EM: Jaja... gracias Tsubasa, ya sé que soy la mejor.. ^_- BR: Ay, con ustedes.. no tienen remedio... pero al menos pudimos comprar lo que queríamos^^ -- miró sus paquetes. 

Goten que no había dicho nada hasta el momento, miró a las chicas (en especial a Maho) y dijo sorprendido...

GT: Eehhh??.. Maho?.. eres tu? -- dijo el semi-saiya. La chica volteó... MH : Ah... hola Goten^^... que sorpresa.. que haces por aqui? -- saludó sonriente. Pan no era ninguna tonta y rápidamente le dijo a su tío... PN: Oye, tío Goten... ¿cómo es que conoces a Maho?.. que yo sepa ella no estudia contigo... -- le dijo acercándose a él y con mirada sospechosa. Goten retrocedió nervioso... GT: E-este pues... la verdad es que... -- tardamudió. MH: No te acuerdas que en casa de Bra les comenté que mi pareja de graduación iba a ser un universitario?... pues aquí esta... -- dijo sin ni una pizca de verguenza mirando a Goten. PN: AJA!!!... ¡¿por qué no me habías contado eso, tío Goten?!... hasta cuando pensabas decírmelo?- - se le prendió dle hombro a Goten y miró a Pan -- Tu sabías, querida amiga, que Goten es mi tío? MH: Pues, algo me había comentado y tambien por sus apellidos... eso se deduce rápidamente... solo que nunca los había visto juntos... GT: Ya basta, Pan.. no seas sobona!... y que tiene eso de raro, eh? -- dijo soltándo su brazo del agarro de su sobrina. MH: Pues... no sabía que fueras tan pedido para pareja de promoción... y sobre todo con una de mis amigas... chibolero =P 

Goten le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero luego lo pensó un poco y soltando una pequeña risa dijo...

GT: Ah, ya se lo que pretendes... con esos "argumentillos" tuyos me das a entender que te quieres vengar... pues fíjate que tus amenazas no me asustan, enana... es mas.. -- puso sonrisa irónica -- Eso quiere decir que yo también voy a ir... y adivina a quien voy a cuidar en la fiesta... uhm?? -- dijo mirando a Ryouga. A Pan le corrió una línea azul en la espalda... PN: eso.... eso... no es justo.... mmmggg...... por que a mi!!....BUAAAAA!!! -- lágrimas. GT: Como te quedó el ojo... JAJAJAJAJA!!!! -- rió fuertemente dandole palmadas en la espalda a una llorosa Pan. BR: Oye, Goten.. no la asustes asi.. además no se sabe si iremos juntos las dos escuelas a la fiesta... Pan.. PAN!! ya deja de llorar!! GT: Bra.. te lo ruego.. dejame disfrutar un poco -- le tapó la boca y le dijo al oído -- La venganza es muy dulce... jaja!! -- continuó riendo en tanto que Tsubasa se acercaba a Maho que seguía como si nada hubiera pasado... TS: Oye, Maho... no entendí nada de lo que hablaron... que paso? -- preguntó inocentemente. MH: Ay, Tsubasa.. tu siempre.. ¬_¬ - se golpeó la frente. RY: Uh... I don´t understand... ^^U -- miro sin comprender. 

Mientras los chicos reían, una figura se asomó por la puerta de la boutique... era Licely, bastante golpeada y con la ropa rota. Llena de ira clavó sus ojos en Emily....

LI: _"No te saldrás con la tuya, atorrante....me las pagarás tarde o temprano ¡¡TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!!"_ -- pensó y dando media vuelta se fue sin que la vieran. 

_Ese mismo día, West Highschool en la tarde... _

Después de los incidentes en el centro comercial, los chicos fueron a su escuela para terminar de ver sus notas y averiguar mas cosas acerca de la fiesta de graduación... y como ya era costumbre de varios, al "suplicatorio" de notas (ya saben, rogar por un punto mas en un curso...). Pan y Ryouga los acompañaron hasta alli y después se fueron por otro lado...

"POR FAVOR, PROFE!! ME FALTA UNA DECIMA!!... ES SOLO UN PUNTO!!!!!"

Bra y Emily esperaban que Tsubasa arreglara sus notas en la ofinica del profe de ciencias. Se miraron y suspiraron...

BR: ¿Crees que su profe atraque y le suba puntos?... yo lo veo bien verde, ya lleva mas de 15 minutos adentro... -- preguntó apoyándose en la pared. EM: Pues no sé.. tal vez si llora un poco mas se lo trague... -- miró a la puerte y escuchó el lloriqueo y sonrió -- Y puede que si... cambiando de tema.. ¿por qué no le pasaste la voz a Jason para ir al centro comercial con nosotras? BR: No podia.. tenia que entrenar además de hacer unas cosas en su casa... y.... bueno... EM: Que.. ¿qué pasa? -- la miró -- Ah, ya sé.. no me digas que es tu padre otra vez! BR: Exacto.... hoy estuve a punto de morir si no fuera por Pan.. quería venir conmigo al centro comercial, lo puedes creer?!! EM: En serio?.. pues tu papá se pasa de sobreprotector.. y te ha dicho algo sobre la fiesta?.. ¿ya sabe que vas a ir con Jason? BR: Si.. lo sabe.. pero aun no ha echo nada.. estoy velando por eso.. pero afortunadamente mamá me esta apoyando en esa parte.. así que puedo respirar un poco... - sonrie. EM : Mejor.. ya verás que todo saldrá bien... solo ten paciencia... ^^ BR: Si, eso es lo que trato de hacer... -- volvió a escuhcar otro grito de Tsubasa de la oficina del profesor y suspiró --... y que ella también lo tenga ^^U 

_En tanto... muy cerca de alli... en los cielos..._

VG: Ufff... estuve muy cerca de meterme en un grave problema -- se decía para si mismo el príncipe de los saiyas surcando el cielo -- Grrr... esa mujer es muy perceptiva, nada se le escapa!.. qué diablos!!.... pero eso no importa ahora... lo que quiero saber es que esta haciendo esa niña... estoy mas que seguro que ha ido a encontrarse con el mequetrefe ese... pero, donde podrá estar? 

Continuó volando hasta percatarse que estaba cerca de la escuela de Bra. Se detuvo y miró alrededor...

VG: Mmm.. esta es su escuela, pero no creo que ella esté allí.. dijo que iba a salir con sus amigas... un momento... ¿qué tenemos aqui? -- fijó su vista en una motocicleta que hábilmente se estacionó cerca a la puerta y en el conductor que se quitaba su casco dejando al descubierto su cabello rubio... era Jason llegando a la escuela. Vegeta soltó una de sus tipicas sonrisas malignas... -- Jeje... justo a quien quería encontrar.... 

Y sin más descendió a gran velocidad aterrizando justo a pocos metros del muchacho que estaba ocupado en revisar su motocicleta y que no se había percatado del saiyajin que lentamente comenzó a acercarse y se detuvo justo detrás de él...

VG: ¡Oye, muchacho! ... ¿Tú no eres por casualidad amigo de Bra? -- lo llamó y el chico volteó a verlo sin imaginarse con quien se había topado....  


_Hasta que por fin ambos se encuentran.... me pregunto.. ¿Jason podrá salir vivo de esta?... brrr.. ¡¡que miedo!!_

_**Continuara....**_

* * *

Comentarios de la autora: Ok.. antes que nada y que me digan la vida les pido una GRAAAAAAAAAANNN disculpa por demorarme tanto en este fic y ternerlo estancado por.. cuanto era?.. si!!.. cerca de dos años.. , que verguenza ¬_¬ disculpen, es que la verdad la universidad no he ha dado tiempo para nada y como ya estoy por terminar estoy muy metida en las actividades de mi profesión.. eso a parte del terrible bloqueo de escritor que me inundo y del cual pude salir hace poco ;_;

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me estuvieron animando a continuar con el fic y muy especialmente a Cami (si, a ti amiga!!) por las buenas ideas que me dio para continuar con las aventuras de Bra y sus amigos^_^

Bueno.. epsor no tardarme tanto la proxima vez y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!!

ALONDRA.

**Indice**


	7. Buscando aliados

**Tú, Yo... y mi Papá**

**_por Alondra_**

**Capítulo 7 : "Buscando aliados"**

* * *

_Continuando con nuestra historia, la ultima vez nos quedamos en que Vegeta se encontraba cara a cara con nuestro querido amigo Jason... ¿que pasara?_

Al escuchar su nombre, Jason voltea y se encuentra con un extraño sujeto de cabellos en punta y mirada penetrante. Al principio como que no lo reconoce bien, pero algunos rasgos de su rostro le hacen recordar a cienta persona... JS: Si, soy yo... en que puedo ayudarlo, señor? -- dice contestando el llamado. 

Vegeta solo lo mira sin decir una palabra. El chico arquea una ceja...

JS: _"Quien será?.. y por que me mira de esa manera?" - piensa para sí - "Un momento!.. esa cara yo la he visto antes.. donde la he visto?..."_ -- en eso tiene un sobresalto -- "AH, YA SÉ!!.. es el padre de Bra!.. com no lo reconocí antes??!!" 

Mientras tanto Vegeta lo miraba de una manera bastante despreciativa...

VG: _"Que diablos le habrá visto Bra a este insecto cabellos rubios?... no le veo nada de extraordinario y su ki es infimamente menor al de Bra.. ella si quisiera podría matarlo de un solo golpe... bah!.. no me costará nada de trabajo terminar con él..."_ -- y mientras pensaba eso el chico esbozó una sonrisa. JS: Aahh... ya se quien es usted!... es el padre de Bra, cierto? - dijo repentinamente sacando al saiyajin de sus pensamientos - Disculpe por no reconocerlo antes, señor... no se si se acordará de mi, soy Jason Murayama... mucho gusto -- dijo cortésmente extendiendo su mano hacia Vegeta que lo miró sin moverse. El chico titubeó y bajando la mano continuó... -- Eeehh.. bueno... usted me dira, señor... me buscaba para algo? - pero Vegeta lo miró sin contestar como pensando la manera mas original y rápida para dar cuenta de ese pobre muchacho. 

_Mientras tanto, volviendo con nuestras amigas..._

BR: Pero que tanto se esta demorando Tsubasa??!!, ya me estoy cansando de esperar!! - dijo Bra golpeando el suelo con su zapato en señal de impaciencia. Emily la miraba sonriente... EM: Mmmm... algo me dice que... no lo se.... tal vez... esperas a alguien...^^ BR: Eh??.. a que te refieres?? - dijo con un sobresalto. EM: No lo sé... - continuó sonriendo de la misma manera - ... pero lo que sé... {entonó la voz} es que cierto chico rubio podría venir en cualquier momento a ver sus calificaciones.... no lo crees? BR: Emi, por favor... ya no me pongas mas nerviosa y no tiene nada que ver con eso! EM: Jojo... y yo me chupo el dedo... en fin, solo ten un poco de paciencia... hablando de eso.. como van las cosas con tu padre? ya no dijo nada acerca de que vas a ir al baile con ya-sabes-quién? 

Bra suspiró tristemente...

BR: Decirme algo??.. prácticamente no deja de acosarme con preguntas cada vez que paso a su lado y temo mucho por Jason.... no quisiera que le haga nada... pero afortunadamente mamá esta de mi lado... a menos eso evitará que no lo mate... - sonrió ligeramente. EM: Que bueno... Ay!.. que boba! - se golpeó la frente. BR: Que pasó?.. dime... -- dijo mirándola. EM: Olvidé uno de mis libros en la biblioteca.. porfis, espérame... ya vengo!! -- se va corriendo. BR: Ok... ve nomás -- sonrie y vuelve a sumirse en sus pensamientos que incluían a cierto chico rubio. 

_Mientras tanto... afuera...._

JS: Ehh,... señor?... le sucede algo?... se siente bien? - pregunto de manera inocente ignorando que ese sujeto era un príncipe saiyajin capaz de volar un planeta en pedazos si le daba la gana. 

Vegeta miraba al muchacho sin decir nada y ya estaba a punto de empezar con su rutina de _ "papito aplasta novios de hijita querida"_ cuando algo le vino a la mente...

VG: _"Seria tan fácil y no me tomará nada de tiempo....pero, un momento! {se sobresaltó}..... si le hago algo, Bra me hará un escandalo y capaz nunca mas vuelva a hablarme.... pero, que demonios!! si siempre lo ha echo cuando mandaba a volar a los otros insectos... asi que... no, tampoco puedo... si eso pasa, Bra se lo dirá a Bulma... y.... brrr.... con esa mujercita mía no puedo jugar.... hasta es capaz de dejarme sin camara de gravedad para siempre!!... ya me lo advirtio... pero tengo que hacer algo con este insecto... mmm.... AH, YA SE!!..."_ - sonrió de manera cruel y miró al chico. JS: Err... señor..... verá, no se ofenda... - miró su reloj - Pero tengo que buscar a mi consejero para que me de mis calificaciones antes de que se vaya y.... VG: No te preocupes... - abrió la boca finalmente - Lo que voy a decirte no tomara mucho de tu precioso tiempo.... solo quiero decirte algo sobre Bra.... JS: Bra?... que... que pasa con ella? VG: Como sabrás... ella es la única hija mujer que tengo.... y como buen padre, la cuido mucho.... - dijo en el tono de voz mas suave y calmado que tenia.... y eso en Vegeta significaba "peligro, puedo arrancarte la cabeza de un movimiento..." JS: Claro... me imagino... yo tambien tengo una hermana y mi padre es igual con ella... - sonrio, pero Vegeta continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. VG: Ella... es algo ESPECIAL al momento de elegir a sus amigos.. y eso no le recrimino... pero es algo.. selectiva al momento de querer tener algún novio.... - Jason lo miraba sin comprender y sin hacerle caso continuó - En otras palabras, ella ya ha pasado por muchos trances y malas experiencias con sus antiguos... como podria decirles... "novios"... y la pusieron muy triste... y yo... como comprenderás.... no me podía quedar tranquilo y observar todo eso.... y sabes una cosa, niño?.... yo soy un padre muy SOBREPROTECTOR.... - enfatizó la ultima frase con el mismo tono de voz calmado, como un animal salvaje que tantea a su presa antes de dar el golpe fulminante. 

Emily corría rumbo a la biblioteca, cuando paso por un corredor que daba al patio de salida de la escuela con vista a la calle y se detuvo de golpe al ver a un sujeto de pelo puntiagudo parado al lado de un joven que ella conocia muy bien y por poco le da un infarto....

EM: AHHH???? ES JASON!!! y está junto a..... AY, DIOS MIO!! EL PADRE DE BRA!!! AY, NO.. AY NO.... TENGO QUE SALVARLE LA VIDA!!! - y olvidando el libro, tomó otro camino para llegar donde estaba su amigo con el saiyajin. 

Jason se había quedado callado mientras las palabras del saiya aun retumbaban en su cerebro.... y de golpe muchos comentarios que le había dicho acerca del padre de su amada se agolparon en su cabeza.. _ "Es un salvaje!" "Un monstruo!!" "Aléjate de Bra sino su padre te matará!"_... y muuuchos otros... y sin querer comenzó a sudar frío.... acaso ese sujeto iba a ponerlo en su lista??.... no, no lo creia posible... al menos, queria estar seguro....

Vegeta en cambio continuaba muy tranquilo con una mirada malvada y mientras recogia una piedra particularmente grande de suelo y jugaba con ella en su mano. Jason tragó saliva y dijo....

JS: M-me... me imagino señor.... Bra es una chica muy inteligente y con mucha personalidad... cualquiera estaría orgulloso de estar con alguien como ella... - dijo en el tono más normal posible. Vegeta lo miró con el rabillo del ojo... VG: Eso crees?... pues es cierto.... y si a ella le pasa algo, YO me enojaría mucho.... - comenzó a triturar la piedra que tenia en su mano hasta reducirla a un polvo finísimo que comenzó a escapar entre sus dedos para terminar en el rostro del chico que seguía sin moverse... - No te lo digo para asustarte.. solo que, a mi me gustan dejar las cosas MUY en claro antes de que algo ocurra.. es como un combate.. tienes que tantear al enemigo... comprendes lo que digo? - abrió la mano y la piedra ya no existia, salvo restos de polvo. El rostro del joven se tornó pálido... JS: Comprendo....si.... - dijo tomando todo el valor para permanecer en pie. Ese sujeto no estaba jugando!! podía matarlo y convertirlo a polvo como esa piedra!! 

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho al ver el estado del joven... su estrategia había funcionado. Así que sacudiendo sus manos dijo...

VG: Entonces.... ya que todo esta claro... me retiro para que puedas seguir con tus asuntos tranquilamente... ademas - detectó el ki que reconoció como el de una de las amigas de Bra y se acercaba rápidamente - .. parece que te vienen a buscar.... - caminó por su lado, se detuvo y en voz muy baja pero clara dijo - No olvides mis palabras, insecto.... y por tu bien, haz lo que creas mas conveniene para tu persona..... - continuó su camino dejando a Jason helado - Que tengas un buen dia..... 

Vegeta desapareció calle abajo mientras el joven nadador seguía de pie sin poder moverse.... _"No olvides mis palabras, insecto.... y por tu bien, haz lo que creas mas conveniene para tu persona....."_ ... esas palabras, aun le retumbaban en la cabeza... insecto??? eso era un insulto! pero despues de lo que vio no era prudente decir algo....

"JASON!!!!"

El joven casi pega un grito y tuvo que aferrarse a su moto para no caerse. Emily llegó casi sin aliento....

EM: Jason!! estas bien??? te hizo algo?? - lo zarandeó como si fuera un títere. JS: Em! .. calmate!! estoy bien! .... eso creo.... - dijo todavía pensativo. EM : En serio??.. uf! que alivio! no sabes la angustia que sentí cuando te vi a lo lejos con el padre de Bra.... por eso me vine corriendo! - dijo todavía tocándose el pecho - Cielos santo, Jason... que suerte que Bra no estaba porque si no se hubiera armado una buena que para que te cuento! JS: No... no paso nada.. de verdad... estoy bien... EM: De verdad? entonces que queria? - lo miró fijamente. JS : Nada nada... en serio... - dijo sin mirarla, pero lo que había pasado no se lo podía quedar callado. EM: No te creo absolutamente nada!.. a mi no me puedes engañar.. habla ahora! - Jason viendo que su amiga no se iba a quedar tranquila, suspiró y comenzó con su relato. 

En tanto, lejos de aqui, cierto saiyajin volaba muy satisfecho....

VG : JA! todo salió como lo planeé... dudo mucho que ese insecto desteñido aún tenga ganas de ir a ese baile con Bra. Bulma me dijo que no tocara a ninguno de sus amigos... pero no me dijo nada que usar algo de psicología contra ellos aunque no hubiera estado mal algo de ejercicio... en fin... - y aumentando la velocidad se alejó. 

Jason ya había terminado su relato con Emily acerca de su encuentro con el padre de Bra y lo que le dió a entender. Ella lo miraba con los brazos cruzados....

JS: En otras palabras... me ha dado a entender que si salgo con Bra y ella se pone triste... es capaz de matarme!.. hubieras visto como volvió polvo esa piedra!... y no creo que ese sujeto esté jugando... EM: No.... has tenido mucha suerte a diferencia de los otros chicos que quisieron salir con Bra...su padre los mandó al hospital... JS : Insinuas que pudo haberme mandado al hospital??? EM: Espera espera!!.. yo no digo eso... solo que contigo ha usado otra estrategia... no te das cuenta que trata de asustarte?? JS : Como?? EM: Es simple mi estimado y guapo amigo.... al decirte eso quiere que desistas en llevar a Bra a la fiesta ya que no puede hacerte nada... Bra y su madre lo tienen vigilado.... solo ha buscando intimidarte, pero es igual que algunos animales, de alli no hara nada mas... JS : Estas segura?.. si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar.... EM : Aun asi!... acaso te vas a echar para atras con Bra por lo que te dijo su padre??... si haces eso serás igual que todos los demás... JS : No, claro que no! yo nunca dije eso... pero.... no lo se Em... el Sr. Vegeta no parece alguien con quien se pueda jugar.... y si... es muy celoso con hija.... EM: Escucha... lo que tienes que hacer es algo muy fácil y que también requiere algo de empeño de tu parte... lo que tienes que hacer es buscar alguien que te ayude contra tu pequeña batalla.... comprendes? JS : Que quieres decir? - la miró y Emily puso su mano en su mentón pensado y mirando hacia arriba. EM: Tiene que ser alguien muy cercano a Bra.... no, Pan no puede ser.... a ver, quien?.... mmm.... que te parece el hermano de Bra? Trunks.... JS : Su hermano?.... mmm... creo que lo recuerdo, pero en que va a ayudarme él? EM: Baboso!! - le dá un zape en la cabeza - No te das cuenta que si pones a Trunks de tu parte todo será mas sencillo??... tendrás mas seguridad para poder llevar a Bra a la fiesta y.... JS : Un momento! - la miró molesto - Yo nunca dije que tuviera miedo, pero tampoco soy un cobarde al que le tengan que cuidar las espaldas! Mi decision ya esta tomada y nada de lo que halla dicho el padre de Bra me va a hacer cambiar de opinión!! EM : Y si es asi.. entonces por que tu mano no deja de temblar? JS : Ah? - sujetó su mano mientras Emily se acercaba a él. EM : Escucha... no quise ofenderte y disculpa su fui un poco directa.... pero aunque tu no lo creas, será muy conveniente tener a Trunks de tu lado... él es muy buena persona y facilitará mucho las cosas en esta "pequeña guerra"... a parte, que ganaras un buen amigo ^_^ 

Jason meditó un momento... tal vez, Emily podría tener razón. Con el hermano de Bra de su lado haría las cosas mas faciles. No es que él fuera un cobarde o algo asi, pero... como dijo su amiga... es parte de una guerra silenciosa... y tenia que jugar sus piezas una por una... como un enorme ajedrez. Emi lo miraba cruzada de brazos...

EM : Y bien? que decides? JS : A veces te odio por tener razón.... pero Bra lo vale.... ok, lo haré... EM : BIEN!! sabia que lo harías!...ahora escucha rápido porque en cualquier momento puede venir Bra y no se te ocurra decirle que su papá estuvo aqui, ok?... la universidad donde estudia Trunks esta unas calles mas arriba... ve y buscalo... será mejor si le encuentras y le cuentas como esta la situación, ok? JS : Muy bien, teniente! - se rió haciendo una señal militar. EM: Oye! No te burles que hablo en serio! - dijo molesta. JS : Jeje, es broma... ok... - subió a su moto y la arrancó - Veré que hago... me hubiera gustado ver a Bra antes de irme,,, EM : Pero ya te dije que.... JS : Ok, ni modo.... - miró hacia el patio y vio a dos chicas acercándose... - Bueno, me voy antes de que lleguen.. disculpame con ellas, si?... y gracias Em... de verdad eres una gran amiga ^^ EM : Por nada, para que son los amigos ^_- .. - hizo una seña con el pulgar a la vez que Jason ponia en marcha su moto y se iba por la avenida. 

Cuando volteó sus amigas ya había llegado. Tsubasa estaba muy feliz...

TS : EMILY!!! PASE!!! PASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! - se le prendió a su cuello y por poco la tira si no fuera por Bra. BR: Calma, Tsubasa... al final su profe aceptó y le subió el punto que le faltaba... es muy afortunada... EM: En serio?.. pues con que lo amenazaste? TS : Pues.... cuando comence a gritar y a destrozar su oficina... él estaba debajo del escritorio y no le quedó otro remedio... soy muy convincente, no? - dijo examinando sus uñas. EM : Te creo, te creo '_'UU.... - Tsubasa sonrió volviendo a abrazarse a Emily, en tanto que Bra observaba un extremo de la carretera entrecerrando los ojos como si detectara un ki conocido. BR: Oye, Emi.... me pareció que Jason estaba aqui? sabes por que se fue tan rapido? EM : AK! eeeehhh..... pues creo que... tenia algo que hacer muy urgente... yyy... dijo que lo disculparan.... BR : Ah, que lástima.. bueno, quizas lo veamos mas tarde.... tu no tienes ninguna idea, Emi? - la miró no muy convencida. EM: No, en serio ^^U... eeehhh, chicas, por que no vamos a visitar a Maho??.. tengo muchas ganas de preguntarle como le fue en sus notas... - dijo arrastrando a sus amigas de la escuela. 

Bra no comprendia el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, como si le ocultara algo, pero echando una última mirada a la avenida se fue con ella.

**- West University - **

Trunks salía de la biblioteca cargado de libros hasta el punto de impedirle la visión y por poco se tropieza con unos maestros, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Si queria pasar ese curso tenia que quemarse las pestañas esa noche y las tres siguientes... "Ay... por que no me volví guerrero como mi padre?.. todo mejor que andar en este plan... rayos..." pensaba apesadumbrado cuando en eso una voz lo llamó.

??? : HEY, TRUNKS!! - el grito fue tan fuerte que no se dió cuenta que habia un escalón y... PATAPLAF!!. Trunks y sus libros acabaron en el piso. TR: Gracias, muchas gracias Goten por querer verme hacer el ridículo!... ahora ya lo tienes... - dijo molesto sin mirar a su interlocutor que se acercaba sonriente. GT: Oye, vamos... no te enojes.. solo que no estaba seguro si eras tú hasta que sentí tu ki.. por que tanto libro?? acaso asaltaste a Marita?? JAJAJA!!! (nota: Marita es la bibliotecaria). TR: No, nada de eso... y ya que lo mencionas... Marita esta muy molesta contigo... dijo algo de "una cita" y que aun no la llamas.. que hiciste ahora, Goten?? GT: Acht!.. es verdad, habia olvidado eso... ey, no me mires asi!.. lo que pasa es que un día no tenia el carnet de biblioteca porque lo perdí, así que para sacar unos libros tuve que.... que... proponerle salir conmigo.. tu sabes.. soy muy popular entre las chicas...- sonrie con aire de mucha importancia. TR : Aja... cuentame otra mejor, Goten...¬_¬U - dijo sin hacerle caso y comenzando a recoger sus libros. GT : De cualquier forma... - se puso a ayudarte con los libros - Por que tanto libro? acaso vas aumentar tu biblioteca?.. jeje TR : Claro que no... lo que pasa es que mañana tengo examen de Inge I.... y estoy en la cuerda floja.... GT: Ahhhh.. tu curso favorito, no? TR: Si, mucho va a ser mi curso favorito... lo odio ¬_¬ - dijo terminando de acomodar los libros de sus brazos. GT: Tst... que lastima ustedes los futuros ingenieros... afortunadamente en Letras no nos piden mucho.. es mas relajado... TR: Si no dejas de burlarte, yo mismo me encargare de llevarte a cumplir tu cita con Marita.... quieres eso?? GT: NO!!.. ok, ok.. ya no te fastidiare, además no me gustaría salir con ella.... - hizo una mueca. TR: No sabia que fueras tan despectivo, Goten.. todo porque tiene gafas de culo de botella y dientes de conejo no quiere decir que no sea simpática... GT : Si tanto hablas, por que no sales con ella, eh?? TR : Ejem... mejor me voy a estudiar porque sino no acabare.. ya nos vemos, Goten... - dijo alejandose rápidamente sin mirar a Goten que se quedó con cara de no comprender. 

Trunks se detuvo en un corredor y luego de asegurarse que Goten no lo seguia (seguramente se habia entretenido con las chicas de esa facultad) respiró y continuó con su camino. La verdad que no quería entrar en temas en los que no podría salir bien parado, además luego del último encuentro que tuvo con las amigas de su hermana, ahora no queria saber nada de mujeres, al menos luego de acabar con sus exámenes... y ahora que pensaba eso?.. como diablos iba a llegar a su casa volando con todos esos libros??

_No muy lejos de alli, en la puerta de salida..._

Jason acababa de llegar en su motocicleta y quitándose el casco comenzó a buscar con la mirada al hermano de Bra, que no era tan difícil de ubicar (lógico, no muchos chicos usan el pelo morado =P) y al no verlo dejo su moto cerca de la puerta y fue a buscarlo. Tenía que encontrarlo y hablarle del problema en que se encontraba.. no le gustaba perdir ayuda, pero como dijo Emily... tenia que tener cartas de juego bajo la manga. Luego de dar unas vueltas lo encontró caminando y haciendo equilibrio con los libros.

JS : Eh... disculpa... eres Trunks? - dijo cerca a él. El híbrido saiyajin movio los libros a un lado y lo miró... TR : Por lo que aun recuerdo, creo que si... tu quien eres? - dijo con un tono de sarcasmo y sin darle mucha importancia. JS: Eh, bueno... mi nombre es Jason Murayama... soy amigo de Bra... 

Al escuchar esto ultimo Trunks se detuvo y lo miró fijamente...

TR : Ya veo.. y que es lo que quieres? - dijo echandole una mirada muy parecida a la de Vegeta y allí Jason ya no tuvo dudas de quien era su padre. JS : Pues verás, es un poco penoso y no quería tener que decirlo.. o al menos molestarte con un tema de tan poca importancia.... TR : Entonces si es algo de poca importancia, no tiene caso que pierda mi tiempo contigo.. con permiso... - dijo siguiendo su camino. JS : _"Carajo, meti la pata..." _- pensó y lo llamó - No, espera! si es importante!! - Trunks volvió a detenerse... TR : Mira, no quiero perder mi tiempo y si tienes que decir algo, hazlo de una vez, quieres amigo? - dijo en tono de fastidio. JS : Ok, disculpa lo de hace un momento.... resulta que... a ver, como lo digo.... es sobre el baile de graduación... y... TR : A ver.... esto se ve interesante.... tienes toda mi atención.... - sonrió. JS : Pues... ok, le pedí a Bra si quería ir a baile conmigo y aceptó.... TR: Aja? - dijo en el mismo tono interesado. JS : Pero hoy.... pues... me encontre con el sr. Vegeta en la escuela y.... TR: QUE COSA??!! Te encontraste con mi padre y aun estas con vida???!!... oh, disculpa.. continúa... y que te dijo? - dijo a ver la perplejidad en la cara de Jason. JS : Errrr.... bueno '_'U ... habló conmigo un momento... pero.. me dió a entender que.. si trataba de salir con Bra... pues... TR : ...trataría de matarte?.. oh, eso no es novedad para mí.. lo hace todo el tiempo con los pretendientes de mi hermana.. - dijo riéndose, pero a Jason no le causó la misma impresión. JS : Y ese es el problema... mira, quiero ser sincero contigo y que lo sepas... estoy muy interesado en tu hermana y le tengo mucho cariño... pero no quiero causarle problemas por causa mía... TR : Tu.... la quieres? estas seguro de lo que sientes por ella? - dijo mirandolo seriamente a través de la pila de libros. JS : Si... la quiero mucho.... - miró al suelo - Pero no quiero causarle un disgusto si.... bueno.... a su padre no le simpatizo.... 

Trunks estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que un chico no decia que temía por su pellejo a causa de Vegeta, sino que temía lastimar a su hermana si algo le pasaba a él. Y eso... era algo muy importante a tomar en cuenta. Trunks le lanzó una mirada evaluadora y dijo...

TR : Ok, a ver si te entendí bien.. Jason, no?... número uno: tu quieres llevar a mi hermana al baile; dos: mi padre te ha amenazado con arrancarte la cabeza si lo haces.... JS : Oye, yo nunca dije que que....!! - dijo pero Trunks lo cortó. TR : .... y tres: quieres que yo te ayude a conseguirlo sin que mi padre haga algo, adiviné? - sonrió como si tramara algo. JS : Eh, bueno.. no tanto como eso... sino.... TR : Oh, bueno.. si es asi, entonces nos vemos... - hizo ademán de irse. JS : OK, DE ACUERDO!.. Si, necesito de tu ayuda! - dijo odiando tener que sentirse tan facilmente manipulado. Trunks volteó a verlo y sonrio de nuevo. Algo estaba naciendo en su cerebro... como a un niño que recibe sus regalos de navidad... TR: Muy bien... no tengo ningún problema en allanarte el camino para llevar a Bra sin que mi padre haga algo... y me alegra de que alguien asi se fije en mi hermana.... JS : Gracias! de verdad te lo agradezco... TR: Pero... - lo interrumpió. JS : ...mucho...? TR : Como sabrás.. yo soy una persona muy ocupada, estoy en examenes finales, trabajos, obligaciones en casa.... etcétera.... etcétera.... etcétera - dijo con una nota de refinada malicia en sus palabras. Oh, esto lo iba a disfrutar mucho... JS : Ah? - dijo y pensó... _ "Oh, no.. sabía que esto no iba a ser tan fácil..."_ TR : Así que.. si deseas que te ayude.. deberas poner algo de tu parte también, no?.. y como tengo entendido estas de vacaciones... te pediré que me ayudes con algunas cosas.. ya sabes.. comprar algo.. sacar libros.... ver calificaciones...... etcétera.... etcétera.... etcétera... - volvió a sonreir con la misma mueca. JS : Ah... pero... - dijo con una nota de pánico en su voz. Sin querer, se había metido en la boca de lobo. TR : Bueno... eso si deseas que te ayude... ademas, según tengo entendido, tienes una motocicleta, no?.. así que no te será tan dificil ayudarme con estas pequeñeces comparadas con mi hermana... estas de acuerdo? JS: Eh... - al ver que no tiene de donde escoger suspira resignado - De acuerdo.... te ayudaré. TR : Pues bien, entonces puedes empezar con esto... ^_^ 

Y sin decir más le da de golpe todos los libros y por poco el chico se cae al suelo. Eran terriblemente pesados y se sorprendió al ver que Trunks lo llevaba casi sin esfuerzo hace un momento, dándole a entender que esto de la fuerza era hereditario. Trunks en cambio sonreía satisfecho.. sin querer había conseguido un esclavo gratis y esto lo iba a aprovechar muy bien.. aunque fuera por poco tiempo... (oh, si... así son de crueles los hermanos con los novios de sus hermanas.... XD)

TR : Supongo que debes conocer donde queda la Capsule Corp., verdad?... pues yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas por aqui... así que hazme el favor de llevarlos allá, luego te vas por unas copias a la facultad de Ciencias- le da los papeles - ... luego me haces el favor de sacarme estos boletines - le tira los boletines sobre la montaña de libros - ... ver las notas de Tecnologia I y... - mira la cara de cordero degollado que pone Jason - mmm... no, por ahora solamente eso... te alcanzaré mas tarde en mi casa... nos vemos... ah! y si puedes trae algo de comer.. lo necesito para estudiar mejor... 

Trunks hace un gesto con la mano y se va por un corredor dejando a Jason con las palabras en la boca y lleno de papeles hasta el cuello. Bueno... ya lo había logrado, pero a que costo?!... suspiró pensando...

JS : _"Oh, rayos.... pero ya esta hecho... ni modo... pero de una cosa si estoy seguro.... VOY A MATAR A EMILY!!"_

_Al parecer la estrategia de nuestro joven amigo ha comenzado, pero aun falta un largo camino por recorrer. Falta poco para la fiesta de graduación... Animo Jason! Animo Bra!.... próximo capítulo: "Crónicas de una fiesta anunciada"... no dejen de leerlo..._

* * *

Comentarios de la autora: Ok, muy bien... tiene tooooooodo el derecho a matarme por lo mucho que me estoy demorando con este fic... es que la verdad uno no se da cuenta cuando las obligaciones lo agobian y no le dejan tiempo casi ni de respirar. Recien hoy (que escribí el capitulo de un solo tirón) tenía algo de tiempo, ya que luego estaré mas atareada. Hacer un trabajo de tesis y trabajar a la vez no es tan sencillo. 

De todas formas, trataré de agilizarme más con este fic y retomar la idea original que tenia, para tener algo de tiempo libre y seguir avanzando con otros proyectos. Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me me animan y echan porras para seguir escribiendo y no se preocupen.. aun no pienso retirarme del mundo de los fics.. (por ahora) ^_^. Asi que sigan leyendo, sigan mandando sus comentarios y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo...

Ja ne,

ALONDRA.

**Indice**


End file.
